Frozen Heart
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: With her sanity making her think the worst fate, it's up to Po and the others, with the help of new friends, to help Tigress save the Valley from an eternal winter. With other obstacles, and unknown feelings that lie ahead, will Tigress find it in her heart to allow their help before it's too late? Image by Dragoness of the Stars! Chapter 23 is now up!
1. Frozen Heart

**Chapter 1**

_**Admist the disappearing twilight, there was humming, the sound of pick axes hitting in time with the stone surfaces as a fire gently roared behind them. One form stood by the fire as he counted little tiny white sparkles in his paw. He picks one up and inspects it, and shivers slightly when he spots the pure white center, as if to feel the winter was arising in the middle of the present autumn season. As the flame danced lowly, he looked up towards the group of wolfs ahead of him. His appearance was tall and built with an eye patch to end it with a creepy finish.**_

_**"Move faster men!" He claimed. We now know he is the leader... and also that he was the tallest, oldest, and boldest figure there, hollering the same phrase repeatedly as he wrapped his whip up and put it safely away. "We move out soon!" He decides to change. "And I need these for my mission! Just two more pieces, and it's more then enough!"**_

_**"'Ow many pieces 'ave you got sir Chen?"**_

_**"Just enough once I get the two more my boy, you don't need to know! Now keep moving!"**_

**_One of the wolves rose his head and stopped attacking the wall with his pick axe. "You heard him men! Altogether! One, two three!"_**

**_All axes hit the wall with their own level of damage and force. None were below six at least. The leader smirked as he began marching from the top of the line, to the end of the line. "There is a delicate dessert flower in the Valley of Peace... once we attack and get hold of it, she... combined with my plan... will be the most dangerous enemy in the world! Once she consumes the right amount... that's when it begins..." W_****_hen he reached the top once again, he began to sing as he playfully swung his sword around, dangerously close to his men's tails;_**

_**Chen:  
**Born of cold and winter air  
__And mountain rain combining  
__This icy force both foul and fair  
***He stares into the crystal to see a small swirling silhouette within.* **  
__Has a frozen heart worth mining...  
__Cut through the heart, cold and clear-  
_**_*His men began to hum again, but along to the rhythm their tools were playing at this point, and then the one at the end of the line began to sing too, before going up along the line.*_**

_**Wolf 1:  
**Strike for love_

_**Wolf 2:  
**And strike for fear_

**_Wolf 3:_**  
_See the beauty sharp and sheer  
__***Eventually, one of the men came across another little white sparkle, and took it out gently.***_

_**Wolf 4:**_  
_Split the ice apart_

_**Wolf 5, 6, and 7:**_  
_And break the frozen heart!_

**_Wolf 7:  
_**_Beautiful!  
_

_**Wolf 6:  
**__Powerful!_

_**Wolf 5:  
**Dangerous!_

_**Wolf 4:  
**Cold..._

_**Chen *Picking up the final crystal that was exposed on the ground*:  
**__Ice has a magic,_

_**Wolf 4:  
**Can't be controlled,_

**_Wolf 1:  
_**_Stronger than one,  
_

_**Wolf 2-5: **Stronger than ten_

**_Chen+ Wolf 1-7:  
_**_Stronger than a hundred men!_

_**Wolf :  
*Dropping his pick axe and taking out silks and soft grey bundle*  
**Born of cold and winter air_

_**Chen:  
*taking the silks and bundle and puts them on*  
**And mountain rain combining_

_**Wolf 2 and 4:*  
*taking out boxes and putting them in a pull along carriage covered with a large cloth*:  
**This icy force both foul and fair_

**_Wolf 5+6:  
*Helping Chen up on the front seat of the carriage as the others put out the fire and put away their tools, and then they gathered around the back and pushed it along*  
_**_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_**Chen:  
**Cut through the heart,  
_

_**Wolf 3:  
*As Wolf 5 and 6 pull the carriage forwards*  
**Cold and clear!_

_**Chen *as they began to move along*:**_  
_Strike for love_

_**Wolf 1-7:  
**And strike for fear!_

**_Chen:  
_**_There's beauty and there's danger here,_

_**Wolf 1:  
**Split the ice apart...  
***Within minutes, they arrived at the entrance to a village...***_

_**Chen:  
**Beware... beware her frozen heart...  
***He reads the entrance sign: The Valley Of Peace.***_

* * *

**_That morning..._**

_"Tigress..." Whispered a little voice from the door. The cub didn't stir once in her slumber, apart from a little mumble no one could understand. This didn't do anything major but only to make a small, tiny giggle escape from the person at the door... as they slithered into the room as quietly as they came. Dawn was approaching fast, but it was most likely the majority of the valley were already awake. The large glowing sphere rose slowly as the twilight began to fade away, casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the Valley, growing more and more vivid with the passing time, making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky, in the same, steady pace._

_"Tigress?" They whispered again. "Are you awake?"_

_This time, the cubs ear flickered. "Umhm..." she mumbled. "Deeply."_

_"Oh come on! You promised we could go to the Valley today for our time off!" They whined._

_"The gong hasn't sounded off yet!"_

_"But the sun is rising... so _we're _to rise with it... so we have to _play_!"_

_Sighing heavily, Tigress finally rose, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Okay, okay, I'm awake... but Shifu won't be happy we're missing Viper."_

_"We'll leave a message that we're just hanging around the markets! He won't mind!"_

_"OK, OK." She jumped out of bed, and they giggled helplessly as they escaped out the door, out the gates, and down the steps, after leaving the note for their master on the kitchen table. Although we are aware of this, they never suspected the villagers in the valley were up at this hour! Of course not _**everyone** _was awake, but the fishermen were leaving to work, while the stall owners were just starting to set up their trinkets and trading goods, most catching the childrens' eyes with curiosity and excitement. Viper oohed and ahhed at the silk ribbons and head dressings, and Tigress' eyed over the silks and nun-chucks. She could imagine the palace tailor stitching her a silver shirt and pants, while she practiced with a new pair of nun chucks, as she gave the wooden dummies a single hit, and they broke immediately... as the others that were unharmed watched on in fear... OK, OK maybe her imagination was getting out of hand, but she made sure it didn't get out of complete control._

_"Have you got your eye on anything dear?" The stranger asked Viper as Tigress scanned a near-by stall. "Something amazing must of gotten a little thing like you out of bed at this time this morning!" Viper's gazed turned towards the stranger. It was a tall man that was wearing light blue over-all's, beige pants, and tanned sandals on his black feet. The little snake smiled at the stranger brightly, but his eyes made her stomach twist a little. One was steel grey, which wasn't that strange though... but then she noticed his other looked black, which was half in and half out of his white bushy beard and side burns, which made her question._

_"Not yet sir." She answered slowly, but her eyes couldn't stay off all the treasure exposed for long. They widened each time they found something new, or something shiny... or dressy. "And nothing got me up early this morning. I always wake up at this time."_

_"Take your time, let your eyes and mind wonder child." Chuckled to man. "There is plenty for you to look at." Viper's eyes soon spotted two silver medallions sitting side by side on a silk cloth right in front of her. Both were in the shape of half of a heart. There were Chinese characters pressed into the metal, and delicately decorated with two dragons; one red and one blue, wrapped around it as if to protect the characters, before crossing over in the middle. The characters read;_

**死党**

_"Oh Tigress look! Isn't it pretty!?" The little cub looked over her friends head curiously, before smiling at it. "It's beautiful." She said softly. Running her tongue across her teeth, simply wishing she could get them, she watched Viper look into her satchel. _I may not have enough for it, _she thought._

_"How much is it sir?" Viper questioned excitedly as she rummaged through._

_"Twenty yuan my dear," he smiled widely. This time Viper was almost ready to rip her satchel apart, but was only to find _ten _yuan inside. She looked down sadly, before seeing Tigress take out another ten._

_"We'll take the medallions please," she said, her eyes moved towards Viper as she let out a little smile. Viper gasped, and happily gave over her money to the stall owner too. The stall owners made sure he got the right amount of money, and place them one by one on the open space in front of him. The two novices watched him quietly, but restlessly all the same._

_"There yours," he replied after he finished counting the coins. Viper squealed as she reached for them, but Tigress already picked them up for her, and gave her one half of the heart, before putting on her own half._

_"The necklaces are so beautiful," Tigress said softly._

_"I'll keep it forever." Said Viper firmly she grinned down at it. "I love the two dragons covering both the words!"_

_"Ah how sweet..." said the stall owner. He suddenly chuckled, almost evilly, frightening the two students. "If only forever for you wasn't so... _short_." Suddenly, out of nowhere, he ripped his beard and side burns clean off his face, revealing the face of a black wolf. His 'black eye' was inn eye patch, but it wasn't so important to them. "You two are Master Shifu's students..." He grinned at Tigress. "You must be little Tigressa... do as I say and it will be less painful for you!"_

_Villagers started screaming as they ran away, slammed and barricaded their doors and windows, while other ran to get Shifu, or to watch from afar what was about to happen, and they watched anxiously at the sword the bandit had pulled out, and then at Tigress and Viper. "Warriors never follow the enemy's orders! Now leave before you're sorry for coming by!" Viper claimed, as she and Tigress jumped into their fighting stances. "And her name is _Tigress."

_"Same for me sweetheart. Bandits don't follow enemy's orders either. Also, I'm a villain, I will always get your names wrong the first time." Suddenly, with a click of his fingers, more wolves surrounded to two youngsters. "Well... not without a fight anyways... afraid now?" The two didn't shift. "Fine, have it your way. Attack!"_

_All the wolves caved on the two girls, who fought back well. They had each other's backs through every second, and with the help of the villagers calling out warnings ("Look out!" Perfect example.) They were doing fine, and even better when Master Shifu finally decided to show up. He wasn't annoyed or angry with them or anything, or they didn't know because he had to help his students with the battle. All was going well... until the first wolf, the one who was the stall owner, started throwing these strange crystals at the Master and students, in panic when he realized his men were being wiped out faster than he expected them. The ones that missed the three completely (or ones they dodged), they weren't expecting they exploding as soon as they hit the ground._

_"Be careful of those exploding crystals!" Shifu warned as he jumped out of the way of one of them. "They're most likely to cause strange happenings."_

_"Yes Master," Tigress replied as she grabbed a wolf's hand, pulled him closer, before leaping and kicking him in the face. Everyone cheers as a pair of big Jade Green eyes peeked through all the spaces possible to watch the battle._

_"I wanna see! Lemme see!" Said a little boy. He was a small black and white bear, and a big fan of Kung fu was desperate to see at least a piece of the action. He was on his way to the local education center, until he heard all the commotion going on the same route towards where he was going. Being only a little boy, he couldn't see over everyone, and had to go on his hands and knees and peer through all the spaces between everyone's legs. He gazed with amazement as Tigress flipped this way and that at great speed, Viper zooming here and there, knocking out bandits with a flick of her tail, and Shifu fighting with such... form!_

_"Watch out!" A villager said. Suddenly, all the leg owners moved away, and the boy flattened himself on the ground the best he could, and was almost a target for a unconscious wolf. He shielded his eyes, before letting them resurface from his arm. He shook in fear as the same wolf that tricked Tigress and Viper earlier, walk towards him, pick him up by the scruff of the neck (with some difficulties) and turned to Shifu._

_"Leave that boy alone!" Tigress yelled. "He isn't part of this!"_

_"Aw," the wolf grinned. "Protecting your boyfriend are you?" Tigress growled as the black and the white bear blushed deeply, despite being so frightened. "Well, you can have him!" He then threw the boy towards her, laughing as the poor child got bumps and bruises as he skidded across the stony road... eventually grinding to a halt, a few feet away from Tigress, Viper and Shifu._

_"Don't move child," Shifu warned. The boy quivered in fear, ready to cry his eyes out in front of them all there and then, but he did what he was told. Completely frozen, he didn't turn around or attempt to get up. He felt safe once he saw Shifu walking slowly towards him, but the wolf was well prepared. He got six of those white crystals again, and hurled them towards Shifu. They whizzed through the air at neck breaking speed. They seemed to float_ _through the fragile air._

_"Master look out!" Before Shifu could react, Tigress shoved him out of the way, and stood in front of the villager boy, arms away from her body... only to be in the way of the firing crystals. The Wolf disappeared with a cry of victory while everyone watched in pure horror as the young cub was flogged by four of the crystals. Everything happened in slow motion, one by one, her body jerked as they entered. They disappeared into her fur and through her skin like bullets, sitting into her as she collapsed, landing on her back with a thud. As for the other two crystals, they flew out of everyone's sight, never to be seen again._

_"Tigress!" Viper screamed, slithering to her friend's side. The cub's eyes were closed, her frame was limp, and she wasn't responding. Shifu ran over to her as the bear jumped up to help, and checked her pulse quickly._

_"She's alive," Viper sighed with relief at those very words. "But we need to get those crystals out. Someone help!"_

_The boy brushed himself down as villagers gathered to either watch from a closer distance, or deciding to help the unconscious cub. He was about to help out, but he fanned him away._

_"But she saved me! I have to help!"_

_"There is no need," Shifu gestured him to go, and this time, he ran away as fast as he could. He continued to run and run, until he was out of breath, and forced himself to stop before he actually killed himself. With his paws holding his knees as he got his air back, while looking behind his shoulder. He knew he should of stayed to find out if the tiger girl was okay... Why didn't he ignore Master Shifu and helped anyways? It wasn't like he was going to get into trouble or anything..._

_He noticed small glints on the ground as he turned his head back. With curiosity waving over him, he crept over to find what seemed to be the same fragments the tiger was injured with. Only these ones didn't explode..._

Yet.

_With shaky hands, he picked them up. Four more of the powerful stuff were now sitting on his palm. He looked back at the scene. Was it possible for more of those fragments disappeared and were now the ones sitting in his palm? He looked around, before he placed two of them on his other paw so it was in balance. He was staring at them with wonder for so long; he jumped at the sound of the gong, and ran to the Education Center that was now in view... squeezing the crystals tightly within his enclosed paws. Again they didn't explode. And when he was inside, with the teacher guiding him into the room safely, he re-opened his paws, to find the crystals still there, now with no shine visible... but then a kid came up from behind him, made him jump, and they disappeared once more._

* * *

**_*A few hours later*_**

_Tigress woke up feeling that the world around her was spinning too quickly for her to cope, even though she was still lying down... When her eyes went back into focus, she found herself in the Jade Palace Medical Wing. How she got there she didn't know, but her arms felt sore and heavy, and she was all alone... so no one else was in the room for her to question how she wound up in a recovery bed when she was meant to stop a bandit from killing her Master..._

_Master Shifu! Did he die? Is he OK?! To her relief, she saw a familiar shadow dancing along the paper walls, it's large ears flickering... but then she noticed two other shadows: one was Master Ooguay... And she hoped the other was Viper... but it wasn't, unless her body magically grew arms and legs, and she had weird lumps poking oddly out of different places... not to mention a mane of some sort._

_"Is the child still resting?" Said a gruff, male voice. That was **definitely **not Viper... or anyone she would know._

_"She hadn't opened her eyes since the incident. I got the doctor to take out those crystals I was talking about. But he could only take out little pieces out, and not the entire cryst-"_

_"Yes, yes, also you have told me that. I am fully aware. I'm glad you came to get me Shifu," the doors slid open, and Tigress shut her eyes again in fear._

_"She should be awake by now," the voice that was NOT Shifu's began crawling along her face. "Luckily situations like this will not make her comatose." Her ears heard the sound of water swishing about for a few seconds, before feeling a warm rag sitting on her head. And good thing too; she felt her heavy arms and legs growing slightly cold, and relief ran through all the nerves in her body to calm her the best they could._

_"Child? Wake up." She slowly opened them, only to let them widen with surprise when they met a pair wild yellow ones. "Don't be frightened," the stranger reeled their head back, to reveal a wolf, with mostly grey fur from her perspective, but white and some black patches were found, with one or two odd lumps coming out of his head. The 'lumps' turned out to be blue and white feathers coming out of his fur, over casting certain parts of his fur with a blue shadow. Around the area of his eyes, two shades of blue, forming a half jagged line along his cheekbones, stood out the most. He was wearing a white silk shirt and pants, following a light blue coat._

_"W-w-who are you?" Tigress asked, as she struggled to sit up, and the fox helped her up and out of the bed, on her feet._

_"My name is Rai, and I need you to calm down. You're going to be alright, but you need to listen to me. I'm a good guy, I'm here to help you. Stand still for me."_

_"Help me? But... I feel fine! Perfectly normal!"_

_He didn't respond, but she did as she was told, and stood as still as a statue. Shifu and Ooguay were watching closely as Rai lifted one arm, and then the other, before inspecting her paws and claws when he asked her to show them. That was when Tigress noticed bandages tightly wrapped around both her arms and paws, twisting in and out of the spaces in her fingers, letting all ten digits wiggle freely. But those little movements sent pain and sudden heaviness going up her arms. "It seems that no damage has been done to the naked eye, however, we need to to check on two more things. I want to remove the bandages." Shifu allowed him, and Tigress felt relieved he did, because the sudden heaviness and pressure that was upon her felt a whole lot lighter._

_"Well... she healed quickly." Shifu peered at the cubs arms. Tigress had a look too; what was he talking about? There were no cuts on her arms or anything._

_"Indeed," said Rai. "The crystals don't show much physical damage on the outside... but the real thing we need to check is..." He looked at Tigress deep in the eyes._

_"Tigress," he said. "I need you to focus on an object in the room... now it can be anything," The cub stared right at Master Shifu, "but me and your masters are not an option..." Nodding slowly, she scanned the room slowly, before locking her eyes on a bowl and jug on the dresser beside the bed. Moving to the center of the room, with Rai and the Masters watching very closely, she focused on it, narrowing her eyes. "Now rise one arm," she did so. "Open your palm." Again she did what she was told... then- BAM! A white flash came out of her opened paw, hitting the bowl, jug, the dresser, AND the section of the wall it was in front of... before covering them with ice. Shifu gasped, Ooguay felt his heart drop, Rai nodded, and Tigress inhaled sharply, her palm shaking as she stared at the objects with pure amazement, not sure if they even count as objects when they are now broken beyond repair around her. "As you can see Shifu," Rai placed a paw on the cubs shoulder, causing her to hunch a little. "The pieces the doctor failed to take out have done something amazing... yet dangerous."_

_"Can't you not get rid of... whatever it is! You're meant to be a specialist about all this."_

_"There is no such thing as a man of making miracles Shifu... I'm afraid I can't get rid of something irreversible... If it was even possible..." Rai bowed his head. "The damage has been done."_

_"Stop talking like she's dying!" The elder panda snapped. He was starting to go at least ten shades whiter under his fur as Ooguay held up with one paw, while the old turtle faced Rai slowly._

_"What do you mean by 'irreversible'?" He asked calmly._

_"As in I can't get rid of it... You should've called for me first. The crystals are now part of her blood… part of her. She'll have to learn to live with it..." _

_Tigress took a few steps back in horror. "How was I supposed to know they would cause something like this?" Ooguay let go of Shifu, who was now pacing back and forth in panic. "I'm a kung fu master and teacher! Not some fortune teller- or- or- sidekick!" Tigress didn't want to listen to any of this... so she covered her ears, and continued to walk backwards. Feeling the bed behind her, she placed a paw on the sheets... before that turn into a sheet of ice. She began to panic really badly, almost ready to cry._

_"Tigress, calm down." Urged Ooguay. Rai watched as Ooguay slowly brushed past him, and placed a paw on her shoulder, telling her to calm down, and that she was able to get though with the whole situation, and not to worry._

_"I warn you one thing," said Rai, getting Shifu's attention just as quick as Ooguay and Tigress'. "She cannot let anyone know about her powers..."_

_"Not even Viper?" Tigress whispered. She felt Shifu's gaze turn on her. "It's for the best Tigress," he said softly._

_"Listen to me, Tigress," said Rai, quietly. "The power of those crystals within you... are now part of you. And like you... It will only grow." As he spook, the fox threw a handful of dust he took out in the air, and the dust formed a silhouette of an adult Tigress, creating magical swirls, and figures of people watching. "There is beauty in what you now own... But also great danger." The swirls turned into sharp knives and arrows soaring around the room. "You must learn to control it... or else." The knives and arrows suddenly went for Tigress, who cowered away, before whimpering at the sound of people yelling, as Rai finished his sentence: "Fear will counsel all the sanity you have... and your mind."_

_The cub finally had enough, and hid behind Ooguay for protection, covering her ears. The old master closed his eyes calmly as he extended both his arms protectively as the knives, screams, and arrow finally disintegrated with a click of Rai's fingers. His eyebrows wiggled into a frown, he eyes remaining shut. Tigress looked up at her Master worriedly. "She can learn to control it... I know she can." His eyes reopened. Determination was written within them. "I know Tigress... She can cope, and I... I have complete faith in her." Rai watch as Tigress flexed her fists back to paws. Shifu left the room, to find Viper slithering down the hall. He held out a paw, telling her to stop non-verbally._

_"Go back to your sleeping quarters Viper," he said._

_"Is Tigress OK? Can I see her?" He softened a little once he saw to worry in her eyes, and nodded reassuringly._

_"Later, now run along," and he watched her slither away, before walking back into the room._

_"I'm aware fear and insanity are a dangerous mix," Shifu said as he re-entered. " I promise to make sure no one knows about this..."_

The next day, Viper watches as the doors and windows close around her. She looked at Ooguay with question, but he said nothing. He was watching it happen too, but hope was in his eyes.

_"I'll disallow anyone who tries to enter the Palace grounds without my permission." _The snake watched confused as a villager was questioned about warranty at the palace gates... before being told to leave.

_"Tigress will only leave the Palace when on missions, stopping bandit raids, and with my permission whatever else. Viper and the Valley will be safe... no matter what..." _Viper watched as Tigress closed her bedroom door. She waited for her day after day for training, but slithered away sadly when she found herself making her way there all alone... staring down at her necklace... missing its other half.

* * *

**死党 - Best friends forever ^-^**

**Hey everyone! CookieM2012 here! Yes I am back again with another new story! So basically right, I'm doing a KFP version of Disney's 'Frozen'. I absolutely love that movie, and I've had this story, with a tiny little twist, in my head for a while! And wow! Apart from my one-shot "Echo" this is the longest chapter I've ever written!**

**So I hope you enjoy it! And the cover image wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for the amazingly talented _Dragoness of the Stars! _As soon as I saw it, I knew it would be hard to decide between which one would I use!**

**But I like to say a special thank you to the other people who also entered; A****lienHeart1915, Tigergirl713, and pandamaster977720. It was awesome to see how everyone gave a different approach towards the cover image. **

**To be honest, I was looking for one person to do it, but then with the other few people who offered to do it to, I decided to turn it into a competition! And thank you those who entered! You guys are so talented, and I wish I could have used all of them!**

**Please review!**


	2. Do You Wanna Do Some Training?

**Chapter 2**

The years slowly walked in through the Jade Palace Doors. Both good and bad happenings have come through those doors. And many difficult challenges came upon Tigress, even when they were meant to be good. Shortly after Viper turned ten, a little insect named Mantis, about the same age as them, possibly older by a few years appeared in the Jade Palace. On the day of his arrival, Tigress appeared to greet him by Shifu's order, but as soon as Shifu introduced them to Mantis, the feline disappeared along with their master. Of course, being new to the place, Mantis didn't know if her leaving was whether she liked him or not, but Viper knew all too well of this vanishing act.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Where did the tiger girl go?" He asked._

_"That 'tiger girl' has a name, thank you very much," Viper towered over Mantis to make sure he heard clearly, however, she kept reminding herself about he was here barely five minutes, but she knew that she had to make sure this guy saw things straight before it was too late._

_"Alright, alright," Mantis rose his pincers. "Where did _Tigress_ go? Better now?"_

_"Much better, and to answer your question? To either the training hall, or to her room."_

_"Is she... ya know... Anti social?"_

_"No! She's just a little..." She looked up the way where the feline disappeared to. "She's just a little shy." __The insect slowly rose a brow. __"I swear!"_

_"Is she like this with you too?" Mantis asked curiously. "Or does she sit with you for dinner and all that? Does she train with you? Or does she hide in her room when she's not in the training hall?"_

_"Well," Viper sighed in defeat. "Sometimes... she'll come and sit with me, but she doesn't say much."_

_"How long has that gone on for?"_

_"Only for a little while," she replied half true. "Look, we better start training before Master Shifu gets angry. I'll go get Tigress and we'll see you there, and we'll show you the different obstacles."_

_"OK," Mantis waited until the little snake vanished from view, before muttering, "if she even comes." _

_Viper knew Tigress would be in her room, so she went there. She heard no noise coming from her room._

_"Tigress?" She knocked politely. But when the cub didn't answer, she began to sing softly._

* * *

_**Viper:**_

_Do you want ot do some training?_  
_Come on, a new student is here!_  
_I never see you train with us_  
_Come out, you must!_  
_Mantis thinks you've gone away!_  
_We used to be a great team_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why!_  
_Do you wanna do some training?_  
_It doesn't have to be the hard moves_

**_"Go away, Viper." Tigress called._**

**_"Okay, bye..." Viper slithered away sadly._**

* * *

**Behind the doors, Tigress was staring out the window. Feeling the sun smiling down at her with it's warm, gentle rays, despite the white blanket that covered the ground. She was looking at the snow that as just settling beneath her window. After smiling silently to herself, she placed a paw on the window sill. Without warning, it was covered in ice. She gasped and shut her windows. The room was now dark as Shifu came in and exposed a pair of gloves. Ooguay came in too. "The gloves will help." He said softly as she put them on. Tigress stared down at them for a few seconds, taking in the simple pair of red satin fabric covering her paws. She concentrated on her dresser as she raised one paw. No ice came out.**

**"See?" Shifu said as theythe cub smile a little with hope. "Conceal it, and you..." he waited for her to finish the last of the sentence with him.**

**"Won't feel it." They both said. They looked at each other and then added. "Don't let it show..."**

_***Fast forward***_

**Years later, Tigress was now a young adult, and she was dodging the swinging clubs that glided past her as quick as she could barely manage. She jumped and flipped, this way and that, her paws colliding with each club that swung by her, but she was careful that her gloves don't snag on any chips that stuck out. She gasped at the sound of Viper giggling and she pushed open the doors, and stared at Viper smiling widely at her. Mantis and Monkey came in after her, followed by a tall, uncomfortable looking bird. Before this fellow came along, Monkey was new.**

* * *

_**Viper:  
**__Do you wanna do some training?  
__***She slithers up to Tigress, who hid her paws behind her back sharpish as Viper continues to sing.*  
**__Or meditate under the tree?  
__There's a new person coming here!_

_**Mantis *laughing while speaking*:  
**__But Monkey's not to sneer_,

_**Viper:  
**__***Rolling her eyes***_  
_And to be as nice as me!  
_**_Tigress' eyes wondered towards the bird. "Hi I'm Crane." he said. She nodded at him after he bowed at her respectively.  
_**_It gets a little lonely  
__Being the only girl  
__The guys want to get to know you...  
_**_*Viper wanted Tigress to understand how deserted she felt, but frown sadly when she realized she didn't. If only she knew how Tigress felt too.*_**

* * *

_More time has passed, and the students were preparing for the Dragon Warrior Ceremony. But the nerves were too much for Tigress. She knew it was too much to handle alone, and she ran to Shifu for help._

_"I can't control it!" She whispered in a panic. "It's getting stronger!" She ripped off the gloves and stared down at her paws in fear. Steam and snow began to pour out of her paws, and it began to freeze up the floor._

_"Tigress," Shifu stood firm as Ooguay began to walk towards her slowly. "Getting upset won't help, just take a deep breath, and-"_

_"No! Stay back!" Tigress jumped back as the old turtle reached out to her. She gasped a little seeing the hurt in his eyes, and realizing her claws were out. She bowed her head, her claws retracted. "I don't want to hurt you." She whispered to him as she turned away._

_Ooguay said nothing, and could only turned to Shifu, who was asking him for a solution with his eyes._

**_*Fast forward.*_**

_Tigress watched along with the others as Ooguay slowly made his way down the steps. She felt her heart thump, she forehead was becoming a little damp... and she felt all the eyes were on her... and few of those pairs belonged to her comrades, before they turned to Ooguay's direction. He was slowly creeping towards her..._

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

**_*CRASH!*_**

_She stared wide eyed at the sight of a panda, lying face down in front of her... with Ooguay pointing straight at him... instead of her. Her knees slightly buckled. __Why was she feeling relieved? And annoyed at the same time?_

**_*A few days later.*_**

_"Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage."_

_"What about you, Master?" Where was _he_ going to be? What was _he _going to do?_

_"I will fight him."_ No...

_"What?" _

_"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape."_

_"But, Shifu," Po was speaking for everyone, seeing none of the others had the courage to speak more. "He'll kill you-"_

_"Then I will finally have paid for my mistake..." Shifu looked up from the floor, and he looked at all his students, five seconds between them all. "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me..." He looked at Tigress firmly. "I am very proud to have been your master."_

_She couldn't believe what was happening... she wanted it all to be a bad dream... She already lost Ooguay... __Now Shifu is sacrificing himself in order to save them all from Tai Lung? __Why didn't she succeed in her battle against the spotted snow leopard? Why didn't she use her powers? _

_She shook her head. _He can defeat him... she knows she can...

* * *

**_*Po and the others went down the hall in silence. It began to rain outside, and it was just as dull as everyone's current emotional state. Tai Lung has been defeated, but not all was a good victory. They stopped outside Tigress' bedroom door. Viper looked up at Po, who nodded and waved her on. She sighed deeply as she knocked on the door, with Monkey, Crane, and Mantis watching her.*_**

**_Viper:  
_**_Tigress, please I know you're in there,  
__People are asking where you've been  
***Viper looks back at the others, before looking at the door again.***  
__Po says, "Have courage," I know you're trying to  
__We're right out here for you  
__Please let us i-n-n..._

_**Crane:  
**We did everything we could do,_

**_Monkey, Crane, Mantis:  
_**_May he rest in peace, _

_**Viper:**  
__Can you answer me?  
***Po looked at the door sadly, (as if he could see straight through it), in hope the feline could hear them as Viper whispered the last line.*  
**__Do you wanna... do some training?_

**_Tigress had her ear to the door, listening to them singing. She bit her bottom lip, and put her back against the door. She looked around, to find it turning into a gentle, silent white atmosphere. But it didn't last long as her head rested on her knees. Shifu was gone... Ooguay was gone... _**

**_What can she do now?_**

* * *

_**Image by **_**_Dragoness of the Stars. All credit for the image goes to HER, not me!_**

**And there is chapter 2! Hope you are enjoying it so far! **

**I hope you like the Kung fu panda's version of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?"! **

**If this was a real song, I would have called it "Do You Wanna Do Some Training?"!**

**I'm not much of a song writer though XD But thank you to_ CabinFever5_ (can't wait for part two of your story btw!) for looking over the lyrics I came up with, and then a thank you to _Null and Empty_ for helping me out as well! You guys rule!  
Be sure to follow a****nd favorite those guys!**


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**Chapter 3**

**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ****_  
_****۩ஜ 2_ years_****_ later... _****ஜ۩****_  
_****ஜ۩۞۩ஜ****_  
_**

Zeng walked through the busy streets at the crack of dawn, looking over his shoulder every now and again, before turning back and continuing to glide through the room. He had just finished sending all the scrolls he was asked to do out days earlier, and he made an announcement to the Valley about the big event... now he was making his way home.

"Zeng! Zeng! Is it nearly time for the ceremony?" Asked a villager.

"No not yet!" He replied. "When the sun has fully risen. Now if you excuse me... I must go and finish my work." They both bowed respectfully, and continued on their own ways. Soon other villagers came out of their houses and began to look towards the Palace.

"What's everyone so happy about Mommy?" Asked a bunny child as they walked towards the thousand steps.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Moaned the child's younger brother as he tried to get out of a tight looking tunic.

"The Master's Council have chosen the next Grand Master of the Jade Palace sweetie." Replied the mother rabbit, fixing her son tunic again. "We're more excited then we are of happy. We've waited a two years for this... and no we're finally going find out who it is after the ceremony. And yo must look smart for today!" As she said this, the other bunny child looked up at the Palace and wondered aloud as their younger sibling continued to complain;

"I wonder who it is!"

The mother smiled. "We'll have to wait and see!"

Meanwhile, down quite close at the entrance of the Valley, a three Kung Fu Masters; Master Duck, Master Goat, and Master Sheep were making their way towards the entrance, carried in their private chairs, being carried by four men each.

"Is there any word on the Masters of the Jade Palace?" Asked Master Duck. He was dressed in a gold formal suit, white cloak, and hat.

"Not exactly Master Duck," replied Master Sheep, also formally dressed, but was in a white and black suit and beige cloak. "The notice said the ceremony will begin when the sun has fully risen!"

Master Goat nodded, fixing her head piece. "Two years without a Grand Master here has been a real hardship for us all... may both Shifu and Ooguay's soul be at peace."

The duck looked around and all their men to stop, and then he whispered; "I heard Shifu's Will was examined by the Masters Council after his passing... and from what I heard... he decided that one of his students will take his place after his death..."

Master Goat and Sheep all gasped. "Really?! Who? And why so late?"

"I don't know about who yet," the duck rose his head and looked towards the Jade Palace, proudly towering over the Valley, barely visible through the clouds of Dawn. Their men began moving again, but he made a gesture, and all of their men carrying their private chairs stopped once more as he said; "But I know one thing; any of Shifu's students will be an amazing Grand Master... no matter what, they will do their very best, and protect this Valley from anything and anyone harmful..."

"What about the bit that it has taken two years for the Master to be assigned?"

"I guess it takes a while to realize the duties, and study the occupation thoroughly to see if they are able to do it." All three masters nodded in unison, and waved their men on. "And also," said Master Duck. "Ever since his two students; Tigress and Viper came to the Palace... Shifu became a very private man... never allowed anyone come in the palace unless it was on business purposes. He may have had his reasons... but those actions... I must say, are... atypical. This behavior has made me wonder... why? "

Master Goat and Sheep only glanced at each other, and nodded at each other in agreement during their gander. Nothing more was said for the rest of the journey... and soon enough, more private chairs came into view of the eyes of the Valley for the very same reason.

* * *

Meanwhile, snores echoed through the air of the Student Barracks, from all _five _occupied rooms. Despite the noise, Zeng still tiptoed down the hall, before knocking on all of them quickly.

"Masters!" He called out. "It's time to get ready!" The snoring stopped almost immediately. Four of the five doors opened. Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper poked their heads out. "Did we sleep through the gong?" Asked Crane.

"You must have!" Monkey claimed. Everyone turned to him suspiciously, as his eyes shifted left to right. "I've been up for hours..." Zeng chuckled when Monkey yawned, and tried to hide it.

"You liar!" Said Viper, but then she giggled. "Is there a problem Zeng?" The duck shook his head. "No problem masters, I was requested by Master Tigress last night to wake you before the gong. There is a lot to do before the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Everyone's heads turned to the end of the hall, to find Po half hanging out of the frame, rubbing one eye. "What ceremony?"

"Tigress' ceremony Master Po..." Zeng frowned to see the panda leaning against the frame, snoring quietly. Viper and Crane and Mantis watched as Monkey crawled up the hall, looked up at him and then said; "TIGRESS' CEREMONY IS THIS MORNING!" Po leapt up, mumbling nonsense, blushed, and then apologized.

"It's alright Master Po, and anyways... You remember... Master Shifu.." He paused and bowed in respect. Viper and the others followed. "Requested in his Will that Tigress took over the Jade Palace as Grand Master after his passing. The ceremony is when the sun has risen fully... and you all need to get ready."

"Oh yeah!" Po's face lit up as he jump and ran to Tigress' door. He knocked quickly. "Hey Tigress! We're all awake!" There was no reply as everyone (excluding Zeng) gathered at the door.

"Maybe she's a bit nervous..." Suggested Monkey.

"She's not in there, she spent last night meditating by the scared pool in the Hall Of Heroes. I'll go notify her that you're up and getting ready."

They all waited until Zeng left their barracks altogether. Once they heard the flapping of his wings, they began jumping, shouting, and celebrating.

"Today's the day!" Viper claimed.

"It's Coronation Day!" The boys yelled. They laughed and ran into their rooms, making sure their clothes for the special day were real... and of course, they were. Po came out in a Green tunic stitched finely with black thread that made the pattern of a dragons skin on his back, black pants, and with a violet colored over-cloak. Crane was wearing a silver hat and red sash over his chest, and connecting to his black pants. Monkey was wearing a red suit with silver wrist bands. Mantis helped Monkey out because he was too small for special clothes. And finally. Viper had a red rose head piece, and a swirly pattern painted along her forehead... and last minute she decided to take out a small, simple necklace that meant so much to her.

They stood in the hall for a few minutes to admire themselves and each other, before Viper and Crane went running/slithering for the Hall of Heroes, while Po, Monkey, and Mantis made it to the dining room, where the Jade Palace staff were preparing the plates and place settings. The serpent and avian walked in quietly so they didn't disturb Tigress on her special day, but they couldn't help but grin at the sight of all the windows, that were once forbidden to let in any light, were now letting in the sun light.

* * *

**_Viper *whispering*:  
_**_The Window is open, so's that door_

_**Crane *also whispering as they left*:  
**__I didn't know they did that anymore_

_**Po, Monkey, and Mantis:  
**__Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

**_*Scene changes to the hallway outside the dining room, where other members of staff were busy setting things up.*_**

_**Monkey:**_  
_For years we've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_**Mantis:  
**__Finally they're opening up the gates!_

_**Po:  
**__There'll be actual real live people...  
It'll be totally strange_

**_Monkey:  
_**_But wow, are we so ready for this change?_

**_All:  
_**_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_**Viper:  
**__There'll be music, there'll be light_

**_All:  
_**_For the first time in forever_

_**Monkey and Po *pretending to waltz with each other*:  
**__I'll be dancing through the night..._

_**Po *stops dancing*:  
**__Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone..._

_**Viper:  
**__'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone_

**_*"I can't wait to meet everyone!" She said with a smile. But then she thought to herself silently _What if I meet... the one?_ Viper's eyes lit up.  
"What is it Viper?" Asked Crane. She smiled at him before she began to sing again:*_**

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_**Po *thinking about it before he sings*:**_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_

_**Viper *smiles at him briefly, before turning to looking at sommething somewhere else*:**_  
_I suddenly see him standing there_

**_Mantis and Monkey *also trying not to laugh*:_**  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

**_Viper *looks around quickly in almot a panic*:_**  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! _

_**Po *daydreaming of him and Tigress at the party after the ceremony*:  
**__But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre..._

_**Viper:**_  
_Nothing like the life I've led so far..._

_**All:  
**__For the first time in forever_

_**Po:  
**__There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_**All:**_  
_For the first time in forever_

_**Viper:**_  
_I could be noticed by someone  
And I know it is totally crazy...  
To dream I'd find romance..._

_**All:**__  
But for the first time in forever..._

_**Viper *and Po thinking to himself*:  
**__At least I've got a chance..._

**_*In Shifu's old sleeping quarters*  
Tigress stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black and gold kimono with the symbol of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom embroided on the back, and a golden cherry blossom stuck out on her left shoulder. On a small table stood a modelling head, holding up a gold circle drop head chain with black and white diamonds. Her paws were covered with gold silk gloves, decorated with the symbols of Yin and Yang stitched delicately on the palms. Her ears picked up the sound of voices outside, and crept to the window, and to her dismay, she found some villagers climbing up the steps, carrying the luggage of other Kung Fu Masters who were surely at the gate at the bottom of the steps by now. She inhaled nervously._**

**_Tigress:  
_**_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be...  
__***She turned away, and knelt down in front of the portrait of Shifu and Ooguay, surrounded by candles and flowers, and two main objects; a cup, and silver dagger. In this picture, Shifu was younger, and holding a silver chalice in one paw, and a gold dagger in the other, wearing a silver cloak like Ooguay's.*  
**__Conceal,  
__***She removed her gloves.*  
**__Don't feel,  
__***Picked up the cup and dagger, before standing**__** up, turned, and copied Shifu's pose from the picture. Tall, straight, and stared straight on.**__***  
**__Put on a show...  
__***But then she looked down at her paws and growled at herself when she saw ice beginning to consume the objects in her grasp.*  
**__Make one wrong move and everyone will know  
__***She tried to calm down after putting the objects (now covered with a light layer of ice) back on the table. She took a deep breath again, and turned;*  
**__But it's only for today..._

_**Viper, Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis:**__  
It's only for today_

_**Tigress *Putting on the head chain*:  
**__It's agony to wait_

_**Viper, Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis:  
**__It's agony to wait!_

_**Tigress *Opening the screening of Shifu's old room*:  
**__Tell the guards to open up- the gate..._

_**Viper, Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis:  
**__The gate!  
__***The gates open, to reveal Kung fu Masters, who immediately start walking through the gates, while Villagers look on excitedly.*  
**For the first time in forever__  
_

_**Tigress *Closes the screening, and turns her head to look at Shifu and Ooguay's portrait once more, mentally praying for confidence.*:  
**__Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_**Viper:**__  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of..._

_**Tigress**__***Reaches out for the gloves***__**:**_

_Be the good girl you always have to be..._

_**Viper:  
**__A chance to change my lonely world_

_**Tigress *Walks towards the screening as she puts them on*:  
**__Conceal_

_**Po *Looks up at the Jade Palace*:  
**__A chance to find true love!_

_**Tigress *Watches through the gap of the screen anxiously as the guests walked in and knelled towards the reflecting pool. She turns away and takes in a deep breath, eyes closed as she clasped her paws together*:  
**__Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_**Viper:**_  
_I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

* * *

Viper stopped herself and blushed when she saw people staring at her. She didn't realize she was in town square at this point. Blushing ever so deeply, she slithers back quickly. She heard the villagers whispering to one another... probably about her... hopefully in a good way... As she thought this, she bumps into something... hard.

"Ouch!" Said Viper

"Ouch!" Hold up- she didn't into some_thing_\- she bumped into _someone!_

"I'm sorry-" The snake begins, rubbing her head.

"No I'm to one to apologize," Viper blinked once or twice, narrowing her eyes a little bit too see she bumped into a Peafowl. He was a _white _peafowl, with red outlining on his tail feathers and black eye spots, with a few more of them were on his head. Upon his body was a black silk robe with a gold belt, and silver talons covers on his feet. Viper couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were bright red, and almost frightening! "I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"Neither was I," Viper giggled. "So we're both in the wrong."

"Indeed," he chuckled and shared a smile. "I'm Shen; Lord, and Governor of Gongmen City." He bowed to her.

She bowed back. "I'm Master Viper of the Valley of Peace..."

"_Master?_" Lord Shen bowed again. "Mil lady..."

"No need Shen sir..." Viper blushed. Shen raised himself back up. "So... the Valley of Peace... That's here isn't it?"

"Indeed... I did point out I was Master Viper of the Valley didn't I?"

Shen clasped his wings together with delight. "So you did! Thank heavens!" He claimed. "I thought I was somewhere else! No one would tell me if I'm in the right place..."

Viper gasped silently. "Really? How rude... well your in the right place... are you here for the ceremony?"

"Yes I am!" Shen looked up towards the palace, that stood out among the few clouds around it. "Well, Master Viper, are you nervous?" The last sentence made her shake her head and blink once again.

"Excuse me?" Shen smiled at her again.

"Are you nervous finding out who the next Grand Master is going to be? Do you want to be the next Grand Master?"

"Oh that! Well-" She glanced up to the clouds towards her home. "The next Grand Master has already been chosen actually..."

"Really?" Shen leaned in towards the snake, who leaned back a little. When she thought he was going to kiss her, he whispered. "Who is it?"

"We can't say," said Viper. "You'll find out at the ceremony." She looked up at the sky with a smile, but then her eyes widened at the sight of the sun. It was almost at it's highest peak. Was she talking to this guy long?! "I'm sorry!" She stammered. "I have to go! It was nice meeting you Lord Shen." Lord Shen chuckled and bowed to her.

"See you soon my dear." Viper smiled an back away, before bumping into a villager, nearly knocking the poor guy over.

"Opps! Sorry about that!" Shen smiled as he watched her make her way towards the palace quicker than she bumped into him, and now, another complete stranger.

* * *

_**And here is chapter 3!**_

_**Hope y'all are enjoying it so far!**_


	4. Party Time!

**Chapter 4**

Everyone seemed happy with Shifu's decision. The Hall of Heroes was full of Kung Fu Masters, and VIP Patrons, Ex Kung fu Masters that have retired years before, and the Royal Representatives. They all were dressed differently, but the average colors sighted was gold, black, white, and silver. Once all the guests were seated, and were quietly chatting among themselves, a gong sounded out of nowhere, and all rose from their seats, turned an smiled at the sight of Shifu's students entering one by one, dressed finely and smiling back with excitement. They were watched and admired closely by the guests, but then they saw the look of confusion after each of them bowed and were blessed by the Sunfu before kneeling beside him. Viper watched all the faces, and then smiled at Shen. He was sitting up with a tall regal posture out showing the old, slouching master nearly sleeping beside him... almost _on _him. He nodded at her with a professional smile, like he practiced it many times before. The Sunfu watched them all, before clearing his throat, and everyone turned, and gazed at the sight of Mater Tigress, walking slowly between the gaps of the seats. Hiding any nervousness she felt with a very poised mask, she nodded at everyone who bowed at her as she made her way down. At one point, one of the guests, who had a child in her arms reached out for Tigress, and its feather tips brushed past Tigress skirt, which made her pause, and smile down at the little one, making it giggle happily while continuing her way.

It was the first time Viper, Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis saw her in her unusually formal attire, let alone the rest of the masters, and the group couldn't help but stare and take a gander at her beauty. Viper was staring right into Tigress' eyes, trying to make a non-verbal connection to the feline. _You look beautiful, _she wanted to tell her, and somehow, it was like, well it felt as if the feline got the message! She smiled at Viper, but in an almost nervous way, however Viper didn't take it in an offensive way. After all, she was about to take on a big responsibility that Master Shifu left her two years ago, and she took those two secluded years of training and speech studies to get to this big moment...

It was a quicker ceremony then expected. The Sunfu greeted the congregation, said the Masters Creed, which allowed the Masters mumble along with him, before watching Tigress rise from her place, and walk towards him. As the preacher turned to pick up an oh so familiar green over cloak, he unclasped the pin, and place it on the Tiger Master. She closed her eyes as he dressed her in the cloth, and took deep breaths.

She felt Oogway an Shifu's presence as the cloak was clasped. _Not long now, _she thought. _Almost there... almost there... keep it in..._

When she re-opened her eyes, the Sunfu was walking towards a small table holding the real chalice and dagger, brighter, and more delicate than the ones she was practicing with. A helper came walking in with the gold circle drop head chain with black and white diamonds from Shifu's room, waited patiently for the Sunfu to return, before placing the head piece of Tigress' head. This helper was a pig, so she had to lean forward until she was at eye level with them. Once she was standing straight, she heard someone on her right clear their throat, and her eyes followed the sound. Po covered his mouth with an apologetic look printed on his face. Tigress smiled at him quickly, before averting her sight to see the chalice and dagger on a cushion. She raised both paws towards the items... "Your ladyship," she rose her head quickly and watched him closely, with a hint of confusion. _What did she do wrong? _"...The gloves..."

Her jaw tightened uncomfortably, almost wanting to growl at him, but she resisted it, and peeled off the gloves slowly, placing them at the side of the cushion, watching them cling onto the fabric while she took the chalice and dagger in both paws. Turning to the sound of the Sunfu calling out a prayer, the guests rose from the their seats, smiling at Tigress kindly as Viper, Po, Monkey, and Mantis watched everyone around them curiously, before copying them, and looking at Tigress, who held her breath, feeling herself sweating slightly. She was starting to hope it wouldn't be obvious, but then she looked down at her paws... ice was starting to form lightly, but visibly on the items. She spun around, trying to act casual while putting the objects back on the cushion and placing her gloves back on. The Sunfu looked confused as she did this, however, he shook it off and announced;

"Master Tigress of the Jade Palace."

_"Master Tigress of the Jade Palace!"_ The hall repeated, and then clapped and cheered for the newly named Master as Po and the rest of the five walked towards her and patted her back and congratulated her.

This was the closest they were ever near to Tigress in a very long time...

* * *

**_That night..._**

The sound of voices and lively tunes weaved its way through the room as the guests slowly made their way to the ballroom. Musicians played the high-active melodies as Masters joined together around the tables piled high with food. Appointed servants walked around everyone in the usual professional fashion; holding trays of wine, offering them glasses. Some accepted, and some declined, and some were unsure whether or not they should have one. Not that they had much time to make a decision, because Zeng soon entered the room to catch their attention. "Please welcome Grand-Master Tigress," his wing extended sideways to the right, and the feline entered, holding her right paw over her left as she walked in slowly, making sure she didn't trip over the hem of her dress by kicking it out in a slow, but graceful way. Everyone bowed at her, and she watched them with a smile. "Master Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, of the furious five." Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis came in single file after her, and stood behind her, but outspread so they were in view of everyone. "Master Po, the Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace." Po came in and waved at everyone, as he normally would, but was unsure where he was to stand by. But soon Zeng pushed him along, and planted him by Viper. He cleared his throat, took a small step away to the side, and the others watched everyone clap for them all as he placed his paws behind his back. After the applause stopped, Viper and the others looked at Po with nervous smiles and small giggles.

"Hey," Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis nearly jumped out of heir skins. It was more like a sound floating through the room, despite the loud music. They all turned to see Tigress looking at them with a tiny twinkle in her eyes, and a small beam appearing on her lips.

"Hey... us?" Po asked, gesturing at himself and the others. It wasn't because that they weren't socialable with their feline comrade (now grand Master), they were questioning on the way she said it. To repeat it was more of a sound. She was saying 'hey' to all of them, but none of them at the same time. Tigress exhaled softly, her smile getting bigger.

"Who else?" She said. Crane felt a lump forming in his throat, and glanced at Po and his friends. It was probably the first time Tigress has ever spoken to him, _ever, _besides the fact she hasn't spoken to the others much either.

"Hey?" He said for all.. Tigress' nostrils enlarged as she looked down, straightening her kimono's skirt layer, biting her lip Maybe she was unsure what to say next... like them. They were happy she was finally talking to them after all these years. But even though after all this time watching her stuck in the training hall, or in her room, hoping to be oblivious to them all... it didn't mean it wasn't nerve wrecking.

"You look amazing in that dress," Po said suddenly. Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis turned to him as soon as he began to speak. As for their feline comrade, she froze, and then looked up at him.

"Thank you," she replied. She swallowed. "You all look fantastic too."

"Thanks..." Monkey grinned at her. The awkwardness was slowly melting away, and his grin looked loose and relaxed. "So, how does it feel to be in Shifu's shoes?"

Tigress chuckled, and breathed in before she could answer. "It feels weird... we're not mean to be assigned this until we were older..."

"So your saying its amazing to feel old?" Mantis felt an instant slap across the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"She doesn't mean _that_!" Viper hissed. She rolled her eyes as everyone laughed together. Once they stopped, Tigress looked around. "So... this is what a party looks like..." They stared out to the atmosphere around them silently for a few seconds.

"It's warmer then I thought..." said Po.

"It's quieter then I thought..." said Crane, Monkey and Mantis.

"It's fancier then I thought..." said Viper nervously, looking at herself. Tigress listened to each of their opinions without speaking a word, and nodded along with them. Then Po's stomach rumbled out of nowhere.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, want anything?" Viper and Crane replied with 'anything', Monkey and Mantis declined the offer, and then Tigress piped up.

"What is that smell?" They sniffed the air. It wasn't a bad odor... it was a nice one.

"It's my dad's noodle soup!" Po licked his lips. "Want some?" Tigress nodded, and watched Po disappear through the crowds, smiling.

Monkey spotted this and smiled in an almost devilish way. "So Master Tigress," said Monkey, making her eyes shift to where he was standing. "Do you have any speeches to say? Or do you just stand here and look pretty?"

"The second one is the most accurate answer my boy!" Said a voice from behind. All the Masters looked up to see an elderly rabbit, dressed in red and gold rimmed glasses, was making his way towards them in an excited manner. "A pure delight to be in your presence Master Tigress! The newest Grand Master of the Jade Palace! The newest, _youngest _Grand Master of the Jade Palace! Amazing!"

Viper blinked. Crane's eyes widened. Monkey and Mantis just stared in shock, before trying to stop their laughs from escaping. And Master Tigress raised her brows with a surprised look on her face, before clearing her throat awkwardly. "...Thanks?" Was all that she managed to get out at first. "And you are?"

"I'm your closest partner in over sea trade Madam, Sir Haichīfu of Japan." He bowed, and they all followed. "And I thought I would do the honor of welcoming you to this title first..."

"Bit late for that," Monkey muttered to the serpent beside him, who had to nod in agreement.

"And also join you in a dance." Tigress bit her lip again as he holds out his paw as he bows again. She wan't sure to trust this person, let alone the possibility of dancing herself to embarrassment. She looked up to the crowd, and watched Po talk to his father closely. "Thank you..." She replied, not looking away. "But I don't dance..."

"Ah..." Haichīfu smiled when he also turned and saw where she was looking. "Saving your energy for the Dragon Warrior eh?"

"What?! No! I barely know him!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It's just- I mean-"

"I dance," and she watches in shock as Viper slithered away with the Rabbit through the crowd. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." Viper looked back at them. She looked desperate and very regretful. As the boys laugh, Tigress smiled and mouthed 'Sorry'.

Now the two were out around the other guests dancing. Haichīfu began to showboat, but he was a terrible dancer, however Viper tried to make the best of it. "Like an agile peacock... CLUCKCLUGGLE-CLUCK!" He jumped about, and landed on on her tail.

"Ouch!" Viper grunted, an then looked up an saw Shen looking at her with an amused look on his face. Her cheeks started to burn up.

"So great to have the gates open, people being here, and seeing the Masters without needing to be on business."

"Yes, it's lovely," Viper was still looking at Shen.

"Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" Haichīfu soon got in her face, looking very suspicious.

"...No." Haichīfu looked at her for a bit longer. "What?"

"Oh, nothing... all right. Hang on!" He soon tripped Viper, and dipped her back. "They don't call me the little dipper for nothing." Crane, Monkey, Tigress, and Mantis happened to be peeking through the crowd, and none of them could hold in their laughter. Viper sent them a funny, 'help-me' look as Haichīfu pulled her back up, with his groove full on. "Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly." He leaps... and landed on her tail again. Soon she had enough, and quickly slithered towards her friends. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, Master Viper!" Haichīfu called.

"Well, he was sprightly." Said Monkey.

"Especially for a man in high sandals." Said Viper, causing them all to laugh together.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked once she got her breath back to talk.

"I've... never been better." Viper replied. She was loving Tigress' attention, and that she was finally having a conversation with her. "This is so nice..." Viper looked down at her necklace, her half of the heart was glinting in the light, along with one half of the Dragon.

"You still have it..." Tigress whispered.

"Yeah... I kept it safe, and thought it would be nice for to wear it today." When she looked up to find the feline revealing a charm around her neck, hidden by the cloak and kimono. There was the other half of the necklace.

"You have it too!"

Tigress smiled. So did Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. "Why would I have a reason to throw it out?"

"I don't know..." Viper grinned. "I wish we were able to be like when we were little again Tigress... all the time."

"Me too..." Tigress spoke sincerely, but then she catches herself. _"__The power of those crystals within you... are now part of you. And like you... It will only grow. There is also great__ danger. You must learn to control it... or else. Fear will counsel all the sanity you have... and your mind." _Stiffening up after the thoughts, she looked away. "But I can't."

"Why not?" Monkey piped up. He stood by Viper, who's smile faded and her head drooped as low as it could. "If-"

"It just _can't _Master Monkey." Tigress snapped. She would've continued, but she restrained herself, and began to walk away. "Excuse me for a moment... please" And she was gone through the crowd, mingling with the varies colors that surrounded the wide room.

* * *

Keeping her head down, she walked through the crowd, mumbling her apologies every time she struggled through the small spaces around her. Now was not the time to get emotional over something so _little_... but that little thing was seemingly big to the serpent, and Tigress cursed herself for probably crushing the Serpents heart into pieces... "Oof!" She said as she bumped into a stranger. This stranger was quite large, and was almost spongy like, so she ended up tumbling backwards. Just before she fell on her rear end, someone caught her by the paw. This person smiled at her.

"Glad I caught you." He said, as the feline made eye-to-eye contact.

"Po." She said as he helped her up. "Thank you."

"No problem," and a bowl of noodles suddenly appeared in his free paw. "For you Master." Smiling sweetly as he pulled her up, she took the bowl, and when he picked up his own, they ate together in silence, listening to their surroundings.

Soon after finishing their noodles, Po's head raised to the sound of the music playing. "Man," Po slurped up the last of the noodle. "This song is beautiful." He cleared his throat as he put his plate down, and humming in time and moving his head in time with the music. He took the felines plate to, so she could hear, and she too followed him. "Master Tigress, can I ask a strange request?"

"Depends," she looked at him with a curious look. "How strange is the request?"

"Well I don't know if you could count it _that _strange," he looked at the center of the ballroom. "But would you like to dance with me?" He chuckled nervously as her expression when he turned to see her looking at center of the ballroom too. "I'm not forcing you! You're the Master here now, I have to listen to your orders..." He reached out for her paw bravely, but Tigress must have sensed it and smoothly lowered her paws, and clenched them in a lower position. She stared on out a little bit more, before looking around for the weird bunny Master in case he was looking for her...

"OK."

"What? Really?" Po beamed with excitement, and without a second thought, he took her by the paw, and guided her to the center, where other guests are dancing too. Po accidentally pulled off one of Tigress gloves. "Opps! Sorry!" Said Po, handing it back to her. He blinked in surprise at the look of panic in her face when he held it in his grasp, but she calmed down when he gave it back. He bowed at her first like a gentlemen after she fixed her glove, and then she gave a curtsy, bending one knee, and bowing her head. Guests watched as they began to waltz around the room. They started slowly, but once they got the hang of it, they glided across the floor gracefully. He felt her heart pounding next to his chest. Her scent filled his lungs and with every breath he took more and more of it became a part of him. Their bodies wove in time with the music slowly, but all in all perfectly... at some points. Tigress nearly tripped over her own two feet at first, but Po kept her up by holding her arms. She stood still to balance her self, holding herself with his arms. He laughed and smiled at her softly. She gave a little smile back, before they continued their routine. "Take your time," he said. "It's like a new Kung Fu move. But more formal, graceful, and angelic... so just remember," Po looked down at his feet. The feline followed. When one foot move forward, her foot that was facing it, moved back. "One, two, three, _one_, two, three." His voice faded away, but his mouth was still saying the words as they got back to the same pace.

Far off where Tigress left them, Crane looked up to see the two Masters waltzing around. "Hey, look!" He whispered. They all looked up to see what Crane of looking at, and had the same reaction as he did. Surprised, but confused, and happy all the same.

"I know those two are going to be close..." Said Mantis, he raised both eye brows with a chuckle. "_If _ya know what I mean."

"Maybe it's best for Tigress and Po to be close..." Viper smiled at the two as Po dipped her gently, and the crowd erupted with applause and the sight of the two smiling together to those around them... and then at each other. "They seem happy in each other's presence... Pity me and Tigress can't be the same."

"She'll come out of her shell Vi," said Monkey. He watched the two walk out of the ballroom, leaned in towards the serpent, and whispered. "Let Po help her out. He's the kind of person who can help her out of this... bone of contention."

"OK," she whispered back, before Crane spoke up over her.

"While those two are busy being probably open minded to one another, how about we get some grub? I guess Po forgot that Viper and I wanted something to eat."

"Yeah," Mantis patted his stomach lightly. "All this romance is making me hungry."

"You guys go," said Viper. She turned to see Shen standing and watching her from a side glance, before returning to talk to a servant and fellow governor. "I just need to do something."

* * *

_**Haichīfu - High chief (Japanese)**_

**Hope you like chapter four everyone! So it's official that Tigress is now the young, feminine Master Shifu! Or in other words, the new Head Master of the Palace! How are you all finding this story? Great? Cute? Fluffy? Boring? Could I do better? Let me know in your reviews! Do recommend this to other people! I'd love to see other people reading this!**


	5. To Tigress!

**Chapter 5**

Within fifteen minutes, Po and Tigress were behind the Palace, outside the training court yard, laughing as Po landed on his back on the ground.

"Wow! Who knew you could dance so... gracefully!"

"Excuse me!" His new Master towered over him, her paws,on her hips, and her eyes glowing brighter then the stars in the darkened twilight sky. "First off, allow me to thank you for rescuing me from the crowd of 'admirers'," Tigress frowned, but tried to hold down the smile. Po had no idea what she was even on about, but grinned back wildly and replied. "Your welcome."

"And also, remember who your talking to, or else someone is going to be up _extra _early tomorrow training, despite the wine he has taken in."

"What wine? I didn't drink any, thank you very much!" Po grinned as he sat up. "I do recall seeing you drinking a little bit?"

"Since when? I never got a chance to get any because of all the guests!"

"I'm only joking Tigress... geez!"

"'Geez' what?"

"That's gonna feel really strange, calling you Master!"

Tigress had no choice but to grin right back at him"It's gonna be twice as uncanny for me to address you all like Master Shifu in the morning," she stood tall, paws linked behind her back. "Good morning students, today..." and she said a Kung fu move Po never heard of, or probably one she just made up, but her expression was as cold stoned and dull looking as their deceased Master, and Po couldn't help but let out a small laugh, but then blessed the air in front of him in respect. Tigress did the same, but inclined her body at the end, her arms stuck firmly at her sides.

"It's crazy to think it's been nearly two years..." Po's mouth verbalized both their thoughts within a short silence. Her eyes were soon focused on him, and he didn't notice until he turned back to face her too. At first he wasn't aware of it, until he realized what her eyes outlined emotionally.

"Did I say something bad?" He asked in panic.

"I'm not sure how to take it..." Tigress closed her eyes, and placed her paws, her fabric palms facing up towards her when she reopened her eyes. "No one understands that I decided those two whole years in almost solitude for a reason... To think over my decision whether I grant Master Shifu's dying wish and take his place..."

"You had a choice whether to take it or not?" Po asked, in his own good time. The feline show her head after a few seconds silence, before adding at the end;

"I _had _no choice Po." She exhaled heavily with a vexed expression. "It was either take the job... or you'd have to move away to another city to continue your job as Dragon Warrior while the rest of us were thrown into the streets. I had no choice, and neither did Shifu. He was given the post when Ooguay passed away," she blessed herself in memory of the elderly turtle. "Those two years have been wasted carelessly. Sitting alone, always inside, and never outside, the rooms were dull, and never had voices echoing out of places. I'd sit alone or with the Master's council. We rarely ate in silence, all the conversations were to do with the title, or if I studied... I hated it all. I really did... I just wanted..." Her golden globes disappeared. "I just wanted to be back with all of you..."

Po could only look at her vacantly.

"I know we never spoke... But hearing your voices from my room. Hearing you all laugh and exchange jokes... Asking me to join in when I actually showed my face at dinner... I always hid in the shadows. I hated it. In the two years I was away, I would sit in my room, waiting to hear you say say good night, to each other, before shouting into me, and then... I'd wait for the snores... the mumbles... the laughs... All those little weird things about you all... made me feel part of a family. Something I never had..."

Now he really could get his head around this. She never spoke to the Viper properly since they were about nine or ten. Ditto to Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, but in a different duration altogether. And when _he_ came to the palace, she hated his guts right from the start. She gave him side looks of hatred, the cold shoulder, and even told him to get out and leave before he could even prove who he was. Viper and the others were like her servants... the little sheep, while she was the big one, with the raged eyes and sharp horns, ready to take out anyone. Now... she's finally having a proper conversation with him, like they've been friends since forever.

"I've failed so many people my whole life..." Po knew it was time to watch her closely, so he rose his head up, observing her body language. " Viper and I were so close when we were kids... I never gave Crane, or Monkey, or Mantis a chance to introduce themselves... I never gave you a chance to show what you could really do... Is it too late to say sorry?"

"Sorry? For what?" Po reached out for her paw, and grasped it before she could pull away. "Tigress, in my eyes, you have done nothing wrong. If you feel that you did something wrong towards me, OK! I forgive you! But you had your reasons to hate me! I took your title for the Dragon Warrior for Pete sake! Who wouldn't be mad over that!"

"What about everything with-"

"They want to be friends with you Tigress, I swear! They're just waiting for you to make the first move this time. They have made it easy so often... you just didn't see it." Po know the tiger was deeply ashamed of this, and as her chin fell, he reached out, and lifted her face back up. "You just need to get out of you shell, get back into that party, and tell them how you feel." She caught him off guard completely when she hugged him. He was really surprised, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her and giving her a friendly bear hug. Her heart was thumping rather quickly. He could tell, because he felt a small thump-thump-thump on his chest where her heart was resting on.

Hearing it made him hold her that little bit tighter.

* * *

_***In the ballroom.***_

"It's about time we got to meet once again," Shen said smugly when Viper was close enough. "Greeting's Master Viper." He bowed, his eyes closed as he leaned forward, and then reopened them again when he stood tall. His eyes averted towards Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, who were staring at him and Viper curiously, before waving, and making their way towards the food table.

"Lord Shen, nice to see you again!" Viper smiled sweetly. "How are you enjoying your evening?"

"It's quite peachy, as my father would say," Shen answered. He then looked at Viper with a concerned look. "I hope you are enjoying your evening too."

"Of course I am! I love parties!" She pauses and looked at his expression more closely. "Why ask?"

"You didn't look happy over there a few minutes ago, after you and the rest of the Furious Five had a conversation with your new Grand Master. I do hope your not pressurizing her in anyway."

"I have no reason to pressurize Tigress." Viper claimed in self-defense.

"Didn't look like it my dear!" Shen chortled. "I know she's your dear friend Viper, but you can't pester her about days off _already_!"

"It wasn't about that..." The ophidian winced at the sound of the word "friend", and turned her head away from the peafowl, muddled. "It was about something else..."

"Oh?" Shen tilted his head curiously. "And what is that?"

"It's nothing you'd be interested in."

"And where in the world did you get that information?" Viper looked over at him, as if someone with a shoulder would do, without having the need to turn her full body. "Let me remind you Master Viper, we only encountered this morning, we barely know each other that well, and label each other as 'acquaintances'," he air quoted 'acquaintances'. "Now, I would like to get to know you, and you can find out whether I'm interested or not after you _tell _me what happened."

Viper hesitated. He had a point there, and there was no way she could she could persuade herself that he was wrong otherwise. "Well... you see... we're aren't as close to Master Tigress as you would think."

"No!" The bird said in disbelief. Viper was unsure whether he was messing with her, or he truly meant it.

"Yes," she said. "Tigress and I were so close when we were little. She never had... a proper father-figure... per se."

"Alright?"

"So we had each other, seeing as I was far away, from _my _family. We did everything together, and we never left each other alone," Viper gestured Shen to follow her towards the window, so they could look towards to beautiful moonlight and starry sky. "One day... when we were about... nine years old, we went to the markets. There was a raid, and she got attacked with these little white things..."

"Insects?"

"No. They were sparkly things... like diamonds. They must have got her head somewhere... 'cos after that? It was like she was afraid of me... and new people that came to the Palace. She never interacted with anyone from the Five when they came along."

"What about the Dragon Warrior? She seems to get along with him just fine."

"She's on her way of getting out of her shyness I guess... but why now? What about all those years we waited for her to speak to us?" Shen blinked towards her as she stared out the window slowly, before looking out the window too, before shifting his sight back to her when she looked down towards her necklace. "I've been waiting until now to reconnect..."

"Have you ever asked her about _why _she did these mistakes years ago?" Shen requested notably. This was something Viper never thought about. "There's a reason for everything, and an explanation for everyone's actions, good or bad."

Viper nodded in harmony. "Your right..." She turned around and her face lit up. "And speak of the devil! There she is!" The Peafowl rotated in a semi-circle, to see Tigress, followed back Po, reentering the Ballroom, greeted by Ox and Croc in the center of the room, before smiling as he watched Viper slither towards the rest of the five.

* * *

"Master Shifu has made the right choice, according to everyone we have spoken to in the room." Said Master Ox, holding his half empty glass up in the air, but not too high all the same. Croc was more... tipsy then Master Ox, who was grasping it rather well. How would I know? You could tell by the goofy smile on his face, baring all his sharp teeth at the two Masters in front of him, who were thinking he was going to attack.

"And I'm _VERY _sure that is _*HIC* EVERYONE _in the room." He slurred flatteringly, which caused the feline's cheeks tint a bit, and made the panda chuckle softly.

"Thank you Master Ox and Croc." She replied.

"It was an honor to have you under our teachings," Ox stated as he bowed.

"We know you will do an amazing job, no matter how _*HIC* _dark the days s-s-se-e-m-s," Croc chuckled as he swayed a little, but under the watchful eye of Ox all the same, who leaned towards the two and whispered. "And when it comes to parties like this, I'd advise you to take in your wine _slow_ and easy. Or else this happens."

"I don't drink much anyways," said Po.

"Nor do I," added Tigress. "Only on some occasions."

"Well!" Croc turned and started yelling out to a servant a few few away from them. "Hey page! We need some more wine here!" The servant came over instantly, and poured out another glass.

"Not just one!" Said Ox, gesturing at Tigress and Po.

"Apologies, apologies..." The mozo poured out another three new glasses with the Crimson substance. Tigress and Po were about to decline, but had to catch the glasses before it went on them or the floor. Croc raised his glass in the air proudly, and this immediately caught everyone's attention.

"I'd like to make a toast," the alligator announced, sounding almost normal. "To Master Tigress!" Ox raised his glass again, before adding onto the drunken croc's sentence. "For the promising safety, and fresh ideas, in the future."

"To Tigress!" Po raised his glass as well, making Tigress blush that tad bit more.

_"To Tigress!" _Repeated the guests, and clapped and cheered Tigress smiled at them all, before facing Po whilst everyone clinked their glasses. The sound of glassware colliding gently followed one another like a wave. Sometimes a group of glasses would clink with another group in unison, while others hit at different points. Po lowered his glass as this happened, and clinked with Tigress, who watched their glasses hit, while Po watched her radiant smile grow bigger by the second. Her eyes met his, and his smile widened too. They continued this, until the warmth of the room pulled them slowly towards each other, eyes starting to close as they edged closer... and closer...

"Hey guys!" They pulled away sharpish, and turned to see Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis making their way through the crowd towards them.

"Oh, hey guys," said Po, turning his whole body towards his friends. By this time, Croc was being pulled away by Ox to leave the group alone. "Enjoying tonight?"

"Yep!" Crane smiled, but then his eyes widened seeing the crystal-ware in both the feline and panda's hands. "Are you drinking _wine_?"

"No, it's cranberry juice," said Tigress sarcastically, shifting the glass into her other paw. "And besides, it's fine for us to drink on certain occasions."

"And now is the perfect time!" Said Crane, as a servant gave them their own glasses of wine, and a small cup for Mantis. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The six said in unison and clinked with one another, before drinking up the wine. When Viper and Tigress finished, they looked at each other, and laughed.

"It looks like you have lipstick on your lips!" Viper squealed, before Tigress began to giggle helplessly as another servant gave her a tissue to wipe her lips. The laughing died down as Po and the boys began to chatter amongst themselves, letting Tigress and Viper watch them in silence.

"Tigress, I have a question," Viper said suddenly.

"Which is?" Tigress urged as she turned to face her comrade properly. Viper forced herself to look right into the feline's eyes. Those big, bright... honest eyes. Eyes that you can look into and truly feel the trust, the loyalty, and the leadership. Eyes that you can tell are smiling from the heart...

"It's about when we were kids..." She said, biting her lip nervously.

"I'm listening," was that tension rising in the feline's voice?

"Why did you become so... distant? You know... after the attack on the wolf..."

"Wolf?" _Perhaps she had forgotten the incident? Maybe the crystals somehow damaged her brain without going anywhere near it?_

"Well you were attacked when we were little with these weird crystal thingies," Viper revealed, in hope it would remind her. "During a raid in the village..." she held up her necklace for the feline to peer at. "Not long after we got these necklaces, a few seconds after actually."

Tigress stared at her. Her face seemed unchanged surely enough... but her eyes were suddenly smaller then before, and she couldn't figure out why. "I don't know what you're talking about Master Viper," she stated.

"You're lying to me Tigress," Viper turned her head away sadly. "I can tell..." When she was expecting somewhat response, Tigress began to walk away, which caught Po, Crane, Monkey and Mantis' attention, and stopped the conversation.

"Tigress?" Po said, causing Viper to turn and look surprised, and the feline didn't stop. _"Tigress?" _When she didn't stop, turn, or even answer, they began to follow her.

As they came closer, they could see her passing a servant, and then hear her whisper. "The party is over. Tell the guests to leave."

"Yes mil lady."

"What?" Po whispered as the servant nodded towards the Master. It was now back to the way it was before. The shy tiger finally starting to come out of her shell, sharing all her feelings with him, being so open to him that she confesses her fear for not being able to rebuild her bond with Viper, or build a friendship with Monkey, Crane and Mantis... before seeing some sort of fear that was blind and oblivious to them, and is retreating to her old shell instead of finding a new, larger one.

"Tigress, no- just hold on a minute! Wait!" Monkey said. He rushed for Tigress, and grabbed her paw quickly, but ended up pulling off one of her gloves. Tigress gasps as soon as she felt the fabric slip away from her fur, and the small breeze waving through the space of her fingers. Spinning around quicker then they expected her to, she put the exposed paw behind her back, in the spaces between her cloak and dress. She reached for the glove in panic.

"Give me my glove!" She ordered, but Monkey refused and held the glove away from her reach.

Crane looked at her desperately. "Tigress, _please_. Please. Listen to us for once!" Po, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis stood by the Avian as he continued. "We can't live like this anymore."

The feline just looked at them individually very quickly, not sure what to do or say to them. Viper fought to keep the tears in as Tigress began to get annoyed, angry, and frustrated all at once. "As your new master, you will do what I say... or leave the Palace by sunrise tomorrow morning." Tigress almost regretted saying that sentence as soon as she saw the hurt and pain written in their eyes. Po almost gave her a stone cold stare as Viper was ready to start was too much for her to say anything more She wanted to say sorry, but it wouldn't come out, no matter how much she tried to force it out. She turned on her heel, and dragged herself away, holding herself up with her arms, her fabric-less paw gripping onto a clump of fur and skin, the claws digging uncomfortably deep into her flesh.

Mantis soon began to boil over with rage as they watched her, "what did we ever _do_ to you Tigress?!"

Their surroundings went silent as everyone watched the Masters. Tigress felt all the eyes falling onto her as well as the others, so she walked that little bit faster. "Enough, Mantis." She said through gritted teeth.

"Not until we get an answer!" Mantis yelled. Haichīfu looked up from the food table, inquisitive about whatever was going on. Suddenly very interested, he began speed walking his way over. Shen also took a glance and seemed interested by the commotion and made his way towards the drama.

"Why do you shut us out?!" Yelled Monkey as they walked briskly behind her. "Why do you shut the world out?!"

"What are you so afraid of?!" Viper and Po say in unison watching her shoulders hunch.

"I said, _enough!"_ Tigress finally hit her boiling point, swinging her arm out to silence them, or make sure they stayed back and left her alone. Unfortunately it was the arm with the paw not covered, and ice shot out from her, send cold, see through spikes across the floor, making sounds similar to a sword being pulled out of it's sheath. Guests cried out in surprise, Shen stared in shock, and Tigress was almost frozen with fear, as Po, and the others backed away in amazement. Tigress stared down at her paw, and gripped her wrist, tightening her grasp as she looked around at everyone with fear printed on her face. While she backed herself against the door, pressing her bare paw against her chest as Po held Viper back protectively, who could only stare at the feline, and say nothing when she looked at the spikes.

"...Sorcery!" Shen whispered as he looked over at Master Viper. Haichīfu was hiding behind one of the other shakened guests. His glasses were slightly out of place on the bridge of his nose, but his eyes were wildly wide behind the lens. An spark formed in his eye.

"I knew it! I knew they were hiding something!" Then he started whispering, almost like mad man, "I knew there was something dubious going on here... something..."

"Tigress..." Viper and Po wanted to say more... _much more..._ and Mantis, Crane, and Monkey had loads of questions going through their minds... but Tigress rushed out of the room, leaving guests frightened, her friends confused... and Haichīfu with his question answered about the gates.

* * *

**And the secret has been revealed!**

**Well, everyone already expected that lol XD**

**Hope you all are enjoying it guys!  
**

**Please review, and please don't forget to follow and favorite the story, and me if you want to keep updated on my future works!**


	6. Let It Go

**Chapter 6**

She felt their footsteps gaining on her shadow, that outstretched largely due to the dim light in the corridors. Her heart was ready to pound right out of her chest. She'd rather die then to stop at the sound of five different voices, calling out her name.

"Tigress!"

"Tigress!"

"Tigress!"

"Tigress!"

"Tigress!"

_They seemed worried... concerned... discombobulated... desperate..._She mentally slapped herself; _it's a trap,_ she thought. _Now they know my secret, and their out to kill me, arrest me for being a threat... _She felt her thoughts being over powered by the sound of all the footsteps behind her. She turned briefly, to find not only her "Friends" chasing after her, but assigned guards, the crazy rabbit... and a Peacock, clearly someone to do with the law, but who she didn't know at all simultaneously...

She literally punched the doors open, but then was taken by a short lived surprise, to see probably most of the citizens in the Valley of Peace, obviously expecting her to appear some stage through the evening. "There she is, there she is!" A child shouted excitedly. All the villagers gave out small cries in surprise, before clapping and cheering. Tigress ducked through the crowd, holding her bare paw tightly to her chest, trying to block out all the remarks and cheers from the villagers. When she made it to the steps, even more villagers were piling there too, but that didn't stop her from sprinting down them, ignoring all the cries of the townspeople:

_"Your ladyship!"_

_"You look beautiful!"_

_"Long live Master Tigress!"_

_"Mil lady, do come drink with us..."_

Eventually, she made it to town square, feeling the summers heat trice the amount she felt inside.

"Master Tigress? Are you all right?" Asked a townswoman. She was a sheep with grey fur, cradling a dark lamb in her arms. The baby giggled and cooed at Tigress, and reached out for her, smiling sweetly, but Tigress was mute in total fear of the villagers finding out about the event in the Palace, and she backed away from the baby in hope she didn't injure it. She watched everyone close in on her as she neared the fountain in town square.

"Tigress!" Po suddenly ran towards her, with Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis following him. He was sweating heavily, and his panting could have been heard from miles away, but she almost lost her frozen tense when she saw those eyes...

"Po... you need to stay away from me, I-"

"There she is!" All the Maters turned to find Haichīfu, Shen, and a group of guards running for them. Po made sure Tigress was behind him protectively, however she didn't feel protective enough, and backed away a little more, until she knocked into the fountain, and grabbed its edge for self support. Once again it was the paw with no glove, so the water froze instantly at her touch. _You gotta be kidding me... _she said mentally as gasps of shock and fear soon swept over the crowd. Po turned on cue, and his eyes widened at the sight of a jagged lump of water hanging over him... before moving to Tigress within a few seconds of dumbfounded blinking.

"Why didn't you tell us..." He whispered, but he voice was overthrown by Haichīfu.

"Stop her!" He yelled, pointing at the feline to guide the guards.

Tigress jumped in front of Po. "Please, just stay away from me. I don't want to harm-" She pleaded, but a white blast accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the ground Haichīfu and his men were standing on ice, just as Shen was pulled out of the way by a villager just in time. Haichīfu and his men fell immediately as Po held his head, feeling a wave of pain going through his eyes, forcing him to shut his eyes, and kneel on the ground behind Tigress... but then a memory materialized in front of him as he re opened his eyes;

_He shielded his eyes, before letting them resurface from his arm, before feeling someone grip the fatty skin on his neck, and hold him up, letting him be seen in the eyes of Master Shifu!_

_"Leave that boy alone!" The tiger yelled. "He isn't part of this!"_

_"Aw," the wolf grinned. "Protecting your boyfriend are you?" __The tiger growled as he blushed deeply, despite being so frightened..._

"Monster... she's a monster!" Haichīfu yelled. His voice was carried through the air as mothers in the crowd held back their children. Men holding their wives away in protection, babies crying in fear of this strange experience, and soon crowd panicked very badly as Tigress looked around at them quickly, before she fled through the crowd again, who let her drive past them without a second thought. "After her!" Haichīfu hollered as Shen helped him up. Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey didn't need to be asked twice, urged Po to get up, who seemed very dazed, and run after their Master and friend.

"Tigress!" They all called out, but Tigress continued to run further ahead... towards the deserted docks just outside the Valley. Mazing her way in and out of the ropes and crates, she felt her feet finally hit the soft mushy sand, now colored a dark goldish brown. There she paused to catch her breath, and turn to make sure she wasn't being followed any further, but as she rocked on her heels, shoreline freezes under her feet, but she didn't notice.

"Tigress!" Viper screamed.

"Wait,_ please!"_ Crane pleaded desperately.

Tigress only gave them a quick glance, but turned away, trying to think of what to do... how to escape...

In a clumsy panic, she fell out into the water with a small splash. When she resurfaced, she looked down at the water... it was starting to get covered up by a strange white sheet. It was very thin, but she knew right away it was ice. Getting up and not even bothering to ring out her dress, she lifted her foot, and with that foot, she tentatively stepped out onto the water. It's thinly frozen surface thickened instantly, and she jumped up onto it, and broke into a run, as the water freezes over with each step. Her blood was running just as cold as the look of the face of Master Shifu that ran through her mind suddenly. He was standing there... in her mind... wearing a white robe, similar to his old beige colored one, admist the other thoughts that drifted in and out of her head. His face looked so much older than the time of his passing. His eyes were inked with the color of disappointment.

_"Tigress... what have you done?" He asked her. __Master... it wasn't my fault- Monkey- __"There's no excuse for what you have done, or why Monkey had refused to give the glove back. You must run, and never return... you are now a threat. I'll keep watch and make sure you remain unharmed. Run for the mountains... you'll be safe there." __His eyes were staring right into hers as she made her way across the water, and it made her want to run faster and faster..._

"Tigress, stop!" Mantis called out agitatedly as they all ran out after her onto the frozen water. They rushed out onto the ice so quickly, they all wobbled, slipped, and fell. Po's impact somehow didn't crack the ice they were now lying upon, dazed, and slightly in pain.

"Viper!" Shen suddenly popped magically out of nowhere, and nearly fell beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Who're you?" Po asked out loud, but then he turned, to see Tigress, only a tiny, visible orange blob on the far shore. There he could see her drying out her dress, before looking back at them, before scrambling into the near-by canopy.

"No..." Po whispered.

"Look... The water... it's changing..." They all looked at the water all around them turn into solid ice... and as it went far out... the ground beneath their feet began to freeze, locking the ships in place, and snow began to sprinkle among the Valley.

* * *

By the time Shen and the Furious "Four" made their way back to town square, snow began to fall a lot heavier. They forced themselves through the panicking crowd.

"Snow? It's...snow...in the summer?" Said a village wallah.

"...Are you all right?" Asked Shen to Viper. He grew very worried about her, because she was silently slithering slow and in an almost shivery way, despite the snow only starting to fall. It wasn't chilly or anything... yet.

"No..." She answered slowly. Shen turned to Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Po.

"Did you know about this?" He questions them wide eyed.

The boys only looked at each other. "No." They all answered in unison, before hearing Haichīfu fluttering about in fright, strangely more graceful then he was in the ballroom earlier that evening. "Look! It's snowing!" He declared. "In the middle of the summer!"

"That's what _I _said!" Said the same wallah as before, as Haichīfu ran toward the middle of the frightened crowd.

"Master Tigress has cursed this land!" He shouted for all to hear. They stopped eventually, and all agreed on the account of Tigress cursing them.

Mr Ping, Po's father came running to the scene, looking confused at the sight of the snow gently falling around him, looking for his son. "Po!" He cried once the panda came into view. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No Dad I'm fine..." He kept looking back to what remained of the five, and towards the docks where they lost their friend, and towards the dark sky. Even with the evening still wearing over them for hours to come, he noticed the stars and moon were hidden behind dark, ominous clouds, the most likely source for the light snow fall.

"She must be compelled before its too late!" _What?_ Po observed the crowd as they mumbled to one another, before some crying out in support as the rabbit turned to the group of men that were nearest to him. "You have to go after her."

Upon hearing this, Po rushed up to Haichīfu. "Wait, no! You mustn't, you mustn't!" This caused Haichīfu to jump and hide behind one of the men, and pointed out at Po with a shaky paw.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are _you_ a monster?" He narrowed his eyes when the rest of the five and shen came closer. "Are any of you monsters?"

"No! I'm completely ordinary." Said Viper. "We _all_ are."

"That's right," said Shen, only causing Viper to turn back to him, and realize what he had phrased. "In the best way." He added quickly. Viper smiled at him, causing the eyes of her comrades to look and question.

"And Tigress is _not_ a monster," Crane said in defense.

"Neither is my son!" Mr. Ping claimed, but he didn't sound so sure about the topic of the situation.

"Says you!" Haichīfu ignored the old duck and shot dagger looks towards Crane. "She probably spared your life all these years! She nearly _killed_ me." Haichīfu whined.

Shen gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "You slipped on _ice_ you daft pensioner."

"Excuse me! It was _her_ ice my boy!" Said Haichīfu.

"Oh look at me quiver and shake!" Shen mocked, gesturing his wings, as if to be frightened.

"Shen!" Viper hissed, but that didn't stop Haichīfu glaring at the peacock with sudden hate. "Bet you weren't thinking that when she sent the ice spikes across the floor! Who _are_ you anyway? How are you connected to the Jade Palace?"

"If you can count tax wise, there's your answer. I'm Shen, the Governer of Gongmen City, and the Neighboring Valleys." At least Po and the boys knew who he was now.

"Sound so proud of it why don't you? Your Fēngfù de nánrén's son aren't you?"

"I am, and?" Plus they now have the knowledge of who his father was too, even though it didn't help the situation.

"I _prayed_ you were adopted."

"Don't you _dare _mock my father or my family name! My father was a good man, and I am proud to take his post, and being related to him by blood."

"Tell me this boy, if he was the man you were so sussed out to be, how come neither of you knew about Tigress' abnormal work of enchantment?"

"ANYWAYS," Crane yelled out, stopping the two from arguing any further,

"It was an accident," said Po, standing between them. "She was scared," _wow that sounded weird describing Tigress' actions with that word._ "She didn't mean it. She didn't mean _any_ of this..."

"Yeah," Said Monkey, looking around the villagers, who were now observing and fearing silently. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her."

"And so I," Mantis added.

"And so I," Crane added.

"And so I," Po and Viper added with obvious guilt.

"So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Yes. Fine. Do," muttered Haichīfu, before muttering more explainable nonsense.

"It's too dangerous Viper," warned Shen. "Your a snake. Snakes and cold whether don't mix very well if you catch my drift."

"That's why we're going with her," said Po, as Crane began to walk with him.

"We are?" Asked Mantis, before receiving strange glances from everyone. "I mean, yes! We are..."

"Tigress is not dangerous. We'll bring her back, and get her to get rid of the snow," said Monkey. _And get some unanswered questions answered. _He thought.

"Shen," Viper turned as the Peacock side-glanced her. "I need you to stay here to take care of everyone in the Valley until we return." He was about to argue against it, but then saw the desperation painted in her eyes, big, bright, and almost consumed in fear.

"...On my honor," he replied firmly. He looked at Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. "I promise I'll look after the Valley, and your Father Dragon Warrior."

"Thank you," said Po. "Also, no arguing with Haichīfu please?"

Shen chuckled. "I promise." The panda nodded and looked at the crowd, who were seeking answers on what they were doing next.

"We leave Governer Shen in charge!" He called out, as Zeng came running out with cloaks for them all, plus a pouch to hold Master Viper in.

"Po," Mr. Ping stood in front of Po, and the other members of the Palace with a look of doubt and worry. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you or your friends hurt."

"Tigress is our friend; she would never hurt us," the panda answered reassuringly.

"What if she shoots you with ice by mistake?!" Mr. Ping was getting very worried now. This time, Po bent forward and whispered as Viper was placed in her pouch; "I can defend myself, and the others if that ever came to pass. Don't worry about it." Mr. Ping nodded slowly, and then hugged his son like it would be the last time he'd ever see him alive. The crowds watch as Po and the remaining members of the Furious Five set off out of the entrance of the Valley, as the snow fall picks up its speed.

* * *

Well above the Valley, and the snow-line of the ground anywhere near it, in the Dōngjì mountains, a small figure climbs the highest peak alone, with no one walk to with them, or near, or behind, or in front of them...

_It was Tigress, holding her bare paw and she forged ankle deep in crystal white snow._ She could have picked up her feet and walk properly to avoid a pile of snow in front of her all the time, but she couldn't bring herself to. It wasn't due to the cold. Surprisingly, she wasn't freezing! Sure she felt the chill of course, but it wasn't a huge thing to her... But the sudden fear that in her heart was... she knew what fear looked like... on other people's complexions... but she forgot what it was like to feel it deep within.

"I made it Master," she said to the howling wind. "What do I do now?" She felt her skirt flapping in the wind, and her Grand Masters cloak was also jumping about her shoulders, like it was clouded by its high hopes to get away from her... She took it off as she sank her knees slowly into the snow. She stared down at the clasp that held it together, and the detailed stitching at the back of the cloak, belonging to Master Ooguay, then passed to Shifu, who never got to wear it. The privilege of wearing the Green cloak with it's stylized yin-yang symbol, and the specially customized clasp with Shifu and Ooguay's initials engraved into the gold had already faded from her mind...

She buried her head into the cloak, leaning forward slightly. She was never one to reveal her emotions, until today. She tried so hard to evade the whole breaking down and sobbing process there and then. "You're free," A voice said. Tigress lifted her face out of the cloak slightly, only enough to reveal her eyes, and letting her look around, before she rose up straight, her ears flapping this way and that, trying to see if she can hear the voice again. "You're free..."

"Ooguay?" She asked aloud. She scanned the snowy hills on her left side. The snow glowed clear and bright in front of her very eyes, and the sky was starting to illuminate with various colors, until it came to the colors of green, brown, red, and white...

_Could it be?_

"Tigress..."

It was...

"Master Shifu? Master Ooguay?" She clenched the cloak tighter in her grip, as the faded figures of her departed Masters materialized in the sky.

"You're are free Tigress..." Oooguay said.

"You must stay here, where you are safe to be who you are... and let go of the trials and tribulations you have been put through... we apologize..." Shifu's voice faded away quicker then their figures sunk into the dark clouds. Feeling their presence still, she turned her upper body to the world behind her, seeing the wide open space of more mountains, and blank nothingness. Finally, she closed her eyes, and caught her breath.

* * *

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
_Not a footprint to be seen...  
***She put the cloak over her shoulders, starting to feel the chill that little bit more.***_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_and it looks like I'm the Queen,  
***She re-opened her eyes, and holds herself together by using her paws to hold her elbows.***_  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in;_  
_Heaven knows I've tried  
***She begins to reflect over the years she lived in fear of her powers being discovered.*  
**_

_Don't let them in,  
__don't let them see  
__***She remembers Shifu's words, and says them to herself, while a flashback of Shifu saying them in mute motion clouded her vision.*  
**__Be the good girl you always have to be  
__"Conceal, don't feel,"  
__"don't let them know..."  
__***Suddenly, feeling angry, she looks down at her only glove.*  
**__Well now they kn-o-o-ow  
__***Taking it off, she throws it away. And as it drifted in the wind...***_

_Let it go  
***Facing her right paw's palm up towards the sky, she unleashed magic... and felt relaxed.*  
**Let it go,  
***She does it again, with the other paw. The same reactions happens.***_  
_Can't hold it back anymore..._

_Let it go,  
__***Putting her paws together as if she was holding something small, a little glow formed.***  
let it go  
***It suddenly flew high into the air, and swam around her in the air as she stood up.*  
**__Turn away and slam the door  
***Extending her arm, and reeling it back, small, sparkly-like snow flakes started to fall down around her.*  
**__I don't care  
***Sudden feeling angry, she swung her arm to the left, and a line of magic illuminated that side of the mountains.*  
**__what they're going to say  
***Her right arm swung the other way, and the right side of the mountain glowed brighter then the sky above her, causing the Cloak to fall off, and land in the snow.*  
**__Let the storm rage on.  
***She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders again. This time, it was less formal looking, but she clasped it in place.*  
**__The cold never bothered me anyway  
***She began to walk further on, but this time... with a smile on her face.***_

_***With a happier pep in her step, she trudged through the snow, and eventually made it closer to the side of a cliff.*  
**__It's funny how some distance...  
__**She stopped, and turned towards the trail of footprints she was leaving behind, but she wasn't worried, and looked at the open space. Surely, no one could find her...*  
**__Makes everything seem small.  
__And the fears that once controlled me...  
__Can't get to me at all!  
__***Laughing, she broke into a run and made her way to the cliff like she suddenly planned.***_

_It's time to see what I can do  
***She studied the cliff far away from her carefully, but quickly.***_  
_To test the limits and break through  
***She threw her upper body to the direction of the edge, and it made the foggy look of steps and railings, covered in light frost.***_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
***She crept towards the steps, and raised her leg.***_  
_I'm fr-e-e-e-e-e!  
***Placing her foot onto the frost, it turned to ice instantly, and created a solid step.***  
_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_***She ran up the steps, her paws running along the rail of the steps.***_  
_I'm one with the wind and sky!_  
_Let it go, let it go!  
***She made it to the other side of the huge drop, feeling a burst of energy seeping through her body.* **_  
_You'll never see me cry  
***The sky was starting to brighten up, and she looked up towards it as she ran to the center of the new ledge of mountain she stood on. She knew Shifu and Ooguay were above her somewhere, and they were watching her feeling the happiest she had ever been.***_  
_Here I stand!  
***She threw herself down on one knee, and slammed her fist into the ground, and a giant ice symbol, the shape of a snowflake, formed in the snow.***_  
_And here I'll stay  
***She looked down and around her.***_  
_Let the storm rage on...  
**  
*In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways...*  
**__My power flurries through the air into the ground  
__My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!  
***...and **__**a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.*  
**__And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!  
***She took off the golden head chain, and looked at it briefly.*  
**__I'm never going back,  
***She first seemed hesitant, but then she throws it away, never to be seen again.***  
the past is in the p-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ast!_

_Let it go,  
***She takes the cloak off one shoulder, and wrapped it around her arm, and the clasp pinned on the left side of her chest.***  
let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
***Pulling her arms up as if to force someone to rise, she begins to glow, and soon, her coronation kimono turned to an elegant ice dress. She ran her paws down the length of her arms, and then her frame, and it turned to a long winter cloak.***_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone  
__***As th**__**e sun rises, Tigress struts onto out onto a balcony and into the light of Dawn.**_  
_Here I stand  
***She was finally free.***_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on  
__The cold never bothered me anyway!  
***She turned and walked in, slamming the door... to the ice replica of the Jade Palace.***_

* * *

She stared in awe at the glinting atmosphere around her. "I don't believe this," she whispered. She touched the walls, she touched the floor... she touched the steps... and she touched her new attire fondly. "I made... all of... of this?" Giggling softly, she spun around slowly, hugging herself. "This is like a dream... I never knew I could make everything I can see..." She smiled wildly, and began to turn around eagerly. "Can you believe it Vi-" She stopped. No one was behind her...

She was alone... just like she wanted...

Right?

Her eyes guided her down the stairs, and ever so slowly out the two large doors, right to the icy world outside her palace. The wind howled quietly around her; "Viper..." Then she felt her lips whisper; "Crane... Monkey... Mantis... _Po..._"

She floated down the steps of her new home like a silent ghost. She felt the need to run back the Jade Palace... and wonder what she would do...

"I'll never go back!" She called out. "I want you all to be safe..." She bowed her head. _No matter how much it hurts..._

_"Of course I wanna... do some training," _She sang softly, remembering Viper asking her this question all the time. "_Do you even have to ask? __But it's too late now,_" She sank her knees into the snow again, and with the wave of her paws, snow soon gathered in a small pile before her. "_I had to run,_" She closed her eyes, and her magic soon created two miniature dragons out of the snow; one that was small, with no wings, wide eyes, long tail and a gentle smile. "_Please believe me, when I sa-a-a-a-a-y..._" The second had an almost saddened look in it's eyes, it was the same as the happy one, but it had large wings, and it's face was stone cold. It was similar to the first dragon... in a way. "_I remember those joyful days,_" she reminded herself of when Viper and herself were little as she made the happier dragon solid, and staring into its eyes. "_When you were near,_" She remembered feeling the safety Po gave and she ran her claw along it's smile. "_And I was surrounded by your warmth..._" The laughs of Crane, Monkey, and Mantis echoed through her head as she made the Dragon float up into the air. Baring a gentle fist, and then releasing her fingers, she watched as the happy little dragon and slowly floating away into the night. "_Oh how I'd love to some training..._" She stood, and couldn't bare to look at the second dragon. "_With you..._" Almost wanted to cry, she briskly made her way back to the Ice Palace.

At the same time, the little dragon she let the wind take away lightly, landed nicely at the base of the highest peak. However, just as it landed...

Two little glows soon became bright lights.

* * *

**_Fēngfù de nánrén - man of wealth_**

**_At least I got this chapter updated quicker then before!_**

**_Hope you like it everyone!_**

**_Please let me know what you think with a review!_**

**_And please follow and favorite this story so you don't miss the next update!_**


	7. Ronin and Rai

**Chapter 7**

As the sun began to rise, and battle its way through dark ominous clouds, Po, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper trudged their way through the snow tiredly. The snow fall they endured the night before had stopped hours ago. However, even though it seemed light, it piled high outside the Valley, and now they were pushing their way through two feet of nix*****. Viper shivered. Po shivered. Crane, Monkey and Mantis shivered in unison.

"Tigress!" Crane called. He was pushed back by a little by a gust of wind as he squawked in surprise."It's us, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Po..." he added.

"Who didn't mean to make you freeze summer... and the Valley!" Mantis followed.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Po yelled, looking around a big boulder in hope the feline was hiding there checking the left side, then the right, the top, and then walked around it briefly, before moving on, tripping at every few steps.

"It's all our f-f-f-f-f-f-fault!" Viper moved her head left to right, hoping to find a blob of orange black and white pop up, or hear Tigress' voice cry out for whatever reason... To their dismay, it never did. Soon enough, they made themselves stop before they collapsed. Not of exhaustion, but from the chills that were being continuously sent up and down their spines.

"We're so _sorry_!" _Snow! It had to be snow!_ Monkey thought to himself mentally, before speaking louder "She couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the v-v-valley in white sand and warm sunlight, no?"

"I wish," Mantis mewled mildly like infant after Monkey answered with the same opinion, who shrieked at the feeling of the cold brush past him. Po hugged himself desperately for warmth. It was a miracle that his teeth didn't go through his lip. He nibbled his lip quietly, while simultaneously listening to his friends and their conversation, and kept a sharp eye out for any unexpected squall. _Tigress must of not gone that far, _he thought. _I know she's in the Mountains somewhere... if she did... whereabouts would she have gone? _His eyes remained looking north as they trudged on.

The wind died quicker than the conversation.

"If she hit us with that weather then we'd be complaining about the warmth and want the cold." Crane points out after a while. He was starting to walk like a Ballerina; creeping along up on the tips of his not so sharp talons, he also tried to fly a little while he was at it, but couldn't go far because it was his turn to carry Viper, who was tucked safely into the satchel.

"L-l-like t-t-the I-I-Irish?" Mantis stuttered and stood scarily still on Monkey's shoulder. He yelled out at the breeze that hit him again.

"M-Mantis! Stop screaming! You're n-not dying!" Crane snapped, "and to answer your question, ex-x-x-actly like them! My cousin is forever complaining in his letters that it's too cold in the winter, and then it's too hot in the summer, that- he'll be melting any m-minute!" He added a bit of an Irish accent to the sentence. "He can't say anything about how lucky we are for the warm weather now!"

"Now is not the time for stereotypes Crane," Viper interrupted, as Monkey offered to hold her bag non-verbally. Crane accepted the offer and passed the bag as the snake continued. "We need to find Ti-i-i-gress! Maybe, in a way, the wind is showing us where to go?"

"Don't be rid-"

"WOAH! And Po disappeared. They were all about to question where he went, but they all followed Po down the hill. Crane managed to jump up and fly out of the way, despite feeling the cold bite at his wings harshly. Above the screaming and yelling, he watched his friends roll down the hill after one another. Down and down they tumbled, and when Crane managed to catch sight of a stream, he dived down grabbed Viper out of the satchel... _just _Po, Monkey, and Mantis landed in the stream with a major crash. Viper slithered up and wrapped herself around Crane's neck, stiffening up as soon as the feeling of the cold stillness hit her. A small gust of wind knocked his hat off, and Crane looked around for it in a panic, only to feel a sense of joy when he spotted a cabin, not far from the stream his friends fell into...

The stream!

"Thanks Crane," Viper said, before hissing like she was in pain as they dived down.

"You're welcome," she probably was thanks to these dire temperatures, so he didn't ask her about it.

"COLD!" Monkey screeched, the satchel fell off his shoulders, and began to float away down the river. Crane watched it briefly as he landed, before making his way towards the others, seeing no point in saving it.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAWOEEEE!" Po and Monkey scrambled out of the stream, before looking around desperately for Mantis. "Where are ya buddy? Mantis?"

"THERE HE IS!" Viper attempted to point him out, but they found out soon enough... once they saw the little insect body print in the crystallized snow.

"You alright Mantis?!" Po manage to get him out safely, and as soon as he could be seen by everyone, they soon realized he was freezing too... along with Monkey and Po's clothing, which stiffened completely, and they had to waddle through the snow, in an almost comical way from other people's point of views, but this wasn't the time to joke around. They needed to get warmed up before they froze to death.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told us her secret...ha..." Mantis tried to laugh it off, but thanks to the cold, he and Monkey ended up face planting into the snow again. Crane helped them sit up, and patted Monkey's back as he spit out snow, trying to laugh it off too, but he was too cold, so it came out almost forced like, and soon Crane guided them all to the cabin he spotted. "Hopefully they'll have better clothing for us than these cloaks, and another heat satchel for Viper."

"Maybe a heat satchel for everyone!" Monkey added. "We can wiggle our way like worms for all I care, I just wanna get warm again!" He paused and as they drew closer, so Po, who remained in front, could read the sign.

"Ronin's Trading Post..." He reads out slowly, but then snow fell on top of him, making him groan as he heard Crane say happily. "They have a heat room too!"

"Lets go!"

Po jumped up as the others step in casually, and he quickly, but cautiously, through the door, in case if it was a trap. The wind slammed the door for them, but it hit the panda's frozen rear and knocks him, and the others into the center of the shop.

* * *

"I don't see any winter stuff in here guys..." Viper slithered ahead, feeling a lot more warmer the she did outside. The boys look around slowly and what they saw was only summer supplies;

Swimsuits and summer dresses dangled above them for show, and swayed along with item signs after the slamming of the door. Summer shoes and towel sat snugly on shelves to their eye level, and children's toys were on the lower shelves. There were also packs of food and travelling gear as Po looked around with Crane, who's eyes lit up as soon as he caught sight of straw hats near-by.

"I guess they didn't see the weather we've been having." Po whispered to Monkey, as the two stood still. They could feel a bit of warmth, and were waiting for it to thaw out their outfits. Po's tunic that was once a bright green was now a darker shade thanks to the water, and his violet colored over-cloak was replaced in the village to a heavier black cloak, that was dragging across the floor, which might as well be choking him. Crane's silver hat was still missing, and the red sash over his chest was flowing gently by the side of his leg. Monkey's suit was starting to fall apart at the shoulders, while he was stuck there with Po. Mantis was still freezing, but he thawed out quickly, and Viper's head piece managed to stay on during her time in the air, and so did the inked pattern on her head, and her necklace was still there to her joy.

"At least it's warm in here," the insect breathed out happily as he spread his pincers and stayed this way. Crane picked up two hats and looked at them critically at arms length.

"Hoo hoo," all their heads turned automatically to see a bright-faced fellow, sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip. He was a brown bear, young(ish) looking, big and stout, with big blue eyes and black paws. He wore a navy blue tunic, and a similar straw hat to the ones Crane was holding. "Big summer blow out," he said cheerfully. "My name is Ronin. Suitable for you 'Wandering Warriors'," He chuckled at his own joke, as they looked at him confused. "Half off swimming suits, dresses, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" He revealed a bottle of his sun balm. They all stared at him, nonplused. Viper was the first to speak, slithering towards him as they others shuffled behind her. "Oh, that'll be nice... for when it's sunny," she said politely with a sweet smile.

"But f-for now, how about clothes?" Monkey mingled himself into his view the best he could, so the bear could see his 'preserved' attire. "Winter clothes... cloaks? Boots? Winter satchel?"

Ronin looked slightly disappointed. "That would be in our winter department." They looked at the section beside the counter. The "winter department" showed two winter cloaks with their own under outfits, a pick ax, and two pairs of winter boots.

"Have you got anymore?" Crane asked. "There's five of us."

"I only see four?" Ronin then he spotted Mantis. "Oh yah yah! I'll look for an outfit for the little guy too."

"Watch it!" Mantis muttered.

"And something to heat these guys up as well?" Crane gestured towards Po and Mantis with one wing, as he pointed at Monkey with another.

"They went to go for a little swim, yah?" Ronin smiled at them as he stood up, watching Po, Monkey, and Mantis briefly look at one another in slight annoyance and humiliation. "I'll see what I can do. For now, get the winter clothes that fit you, yah?"

"Uh... yah?" Po replied uncertainly. But Ronin seemed happy with it, and went into the back room, whistling away. Crane knew he had to fetch the stuff, so he moved swiftly towards the clothes, took them and left them on the counter, before checking if what would fit who. In the end, he ended up with one set, and Monkey had the other, leaving Po, Mantis, and Viper bare if it wasn't for Ronin having extra in the back.

"For you bug," He held a tiny cloak. "Hope it fits!" Mantis took it and put it on. It was green with it's furry hood. He hugged himself in it full of glee, feeling extra toasty in his new clothing.

"Would he not need under clothes like we have?" Asked Crane as he held his cloak length wise to admire it.

"No no, he'll be fine." He turned to Viper and Po. "Now for you two!" The items he handed Viper and Po were _not_ Chinese make- they were definitely _foreign_. She stared at the lovely pink Rose hat, almost like a bonnet, barely lined with white, which was settling on a pink satchel, lined with little pink roses, while Po looked at the dark bobble hat, and the pile of black clothing Ronin left him on the counter.

"Thank you Ronin!" Po smiled as he picked up their clothes. "And... I um... I was just wondering; has a young woman, a feline perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Yeah, her name is Tigress? The recently crowned Grand Master of the Jade Palace?" Viper appended. She took off her head piece slowly, and placed it on the counter, before picking her hat.

"Another 'Wandering Warrior' yah?" Ronin placed his finger to lip in a questioning expression.

"Yah!" Said the five Master excitedly. Maybe Tigress walked by in hope for shelter and is lurking around, checking if they went after her? Could this fellow allowed her in to stay for the night?

"Sorry, I haven't seen any other 'Wandering Warrior', or any tiger girl." There hopes of a small journey were shattered within seconds. They watched miserably as Ronin picked up small packages from behind the counter and placing them beside the clothes, and listened as he spoke in an almost teddy bear kind of way. "I'm sorry about not giving you the news you were hoping for. I will add a quart of dumplings for each of you, and give you everything you need for free, so there is good feelings for your journey up ahead. Just the outfits and their additional clothing, yah?"

"Plus this hat." Crane added.

"That's all, yah?"

"Yeah," Po wasn't even trying to keep up with the 'yah' anymore, but then he remembered Tigress wearing the Masters cloak, and asked him if he saw anyone creeping around with the cloak on them. He began having an idea of Tigress hiding her identity with the cloak over her head like a head scarf that he had seen women do when it rained in the valley, or whatever other reason they had to do so. Maybe she took the idea on? Viper agreed and followed him on. She even started describe how the stitching was on the cloak, and then spoke about what she was wearing.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you and your friends dear?" The front door suddenly blew open and a man stomped into the shop covered in ice. Brushing off the ice that sat on his arms and chest, he looked around the room. The gust of wind that came through hit them as they stared, and after the door closed, they shut their eyes at the volume of the door, and then shivered again. He was a grey wolf with yellow eyes, and wore a black winter cloak over his red and black clothing. Amongst the fur on his face, there was the odd white and black patch, and blue and white feathers were in their own places on the back of his head and near his ears. They narrowed their eyes at the look blue shade across his cheeks, but they couldn't see it properly because he wasn't that close.

"You and this fellow..." Ronin sat back down and smiled at the man. "Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out!" The man nodded towards Ronin.

"Hello Ronin," he greeted.

"Oh sir Rai! Hello! Many greetings!" Ronin clapped his paws together. "You're favorites came in this morning!"

"Good, good," Rai acted like Po and the others weren't even there, and crept his way around the shop, searching for supplies and equipment.

"A real howler in Summer, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" Said Ronin as he looked out the window, drumming his claws against one another.

"Dōngjì mountains," Rai replied. He drew closer towards the counter with a few bottles and a package of food. "I sense danger is afoot."

"Dōngjì!" Viper whispered to Po, "maybe Tigress is there if the snow is coming from there?" But then she caught sight of the blue shades on Rai's face. It started around the area of his eyes, the two shades of blue, and they formed a half jagged line along his cheekbones, stood out the most.

"I know you!" She said suddenly. The wolf turned towards her, looking discombobulated.

"Pardon?" He took a gander at the serpent, and jerked his head back in surprise. "Why, if it isn't Master Viper!" He declared. Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis raised their brows in confusion. "Look how much you have grown!"

"Who is this guy Viper?" Crane held his cloak against his chest.

"My name is Rai, as you probably already know now, and I came across Viper when she was a child, and little Tigress too." Rai's brow raised as he looked around. "Where _is _Tigress?"

"We now assume in the mountains somewhere," Monkey replied. "You see, she ran away-"

"Why did she... oh no... you mean?" Rai's paw cover his mouth in distraught. "It happened..." his voice came out muffled.

"What?" Mantis catechized in slight annoyance.

"Why did Shifu allow this to happen?" Rai suddenly turned and slammed his fist on the counter, making the contents on the table bounce.

"OK there!" Said Ronin, reaching out for Rai's fist. "No need for violence now, yah?" But Rai continued to seethe on the inside as Ronin patted his fist gently in hope for the hound to calm down.

Rai glared at Po. "You boy! You're the Dragon Warrior! Where is your Masters? Ooguay and Shifu."

"Um... they both died a few years ago..." Po said slowly. Rai gasped as his fist fell limp.

"Really?" He thought about it a bit more. "I should've checked on her daily..."

"About w_hat_?" Mantis was getting really annoyed now. Rai was looking straight at him for a few seconds.

"Well, I see he kept his promise of not telling you.., you see, when Tigress was little, she was given... a gift..." Rai sighed deeply. "During a raid in the village, from what I was told... she was attacked with these crystals... some of them went into her system, and she got the powers she has now. She has the ability to control ice and snow, and if it gets out of hand, her emotional, and mental state will deteriorate, and we will all be doomed..." A flashback flew past her eyes, and burrowed its way into Po's brain;

_**Po and Viper's flash bubble:  
**"Master look out!" Before Shifu could react, Tigress shoved him out of the way, and stood in front of the villager boy, arms away from her body... only to be in the way of the firing crystals. The Wolf disappeared with a cry of victory while everyone watched in pure horror as the young cub was flogged by four of the crystals. _

**_Po's Flash bubble_**

_With shaky hands, he picked them up. Four more of the powerful stuff were now sitting on his palm. He looked back at the scene. Was it possible for more of those fragments disappeared and were now the ones sitting in his palm? _

"Why couldn't we have been told before?" Asked Viper. "We would have helped her around these problems, and she wouldn't have to hide in her room or in the training hall all the time!"

"If you even _tried_, the fear of hurting you would destroy her completely," Rai lowered his head, as if to be ashamed. "I told her what dangers can occur if she reveals these powers... I am the one to blame for that..." He rose his head up and took out his coins. "I need to console the child... and help her before it's too late... are you looking for her?"

"Once we get our new winter wear on we are," Po picked up his clothes as Ronin pointed out the room they could change in.

"Alright, once you do, tell her that I'm going to help her."

"But where will you be?"

"I live not far from Dōngjì. You'll find your way easily enough." They all nodded and went towards the dressing rooms.

"And those who need to heat up," Ronin pointed out the heat room as Rai took his leave. They all looked at one another.

"Five minutes?" Po asked pleadingly. Viper rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but _only _five minutes."

* * *

_***Nix- latin for snow. (From Google's perspective anyways lol)**_

_**As for Ronin the bear, I learned in Japanese this year that it means 'Wandering Warrior'. I looked up the chinese translation, but **_Piāobó yǒngshì _**seems a bit long for someones name don't you think?**_

_**Well I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! **__**I'm trying my best to update as quick as I can! **_

_**THE TRAILER IS OUT NEXT WEEK! IS THIS TRUE? OR IS SOMEONE PLAYING GAMES?! TIME TO CELEBERATE!**_

**_Please review and let me know what you think!_**

**_Also; what do you think is going to be in the trailer?_**

**_Let me know in your reviews!_**

**_Bye!_**


	8. Bugs Are Better Than Pandas

**Chapter 8**

Above the small icy forest area, the distant sound of a Pipa wove its way through the still surroundings of our heroes. At first they were unaware of where it was coming from, but then they remembered Po was singing and dancing about in the snow in his new attire; a thick black tunic with a fur-lined burgundy dark crimson collar, a burgundy silk sash tied around his waist, a black long-sleeved undershirt, brownish-black mittens, thick dark trousers, a dark bobble-hat and fur-lined dark black and grey, and heavy winter boots. It was as if the outfit made him a completely new person, let alone a whole lot warmer then he was in his Coronation outfit. Viper was in her pink satchel that was hanging loosely on Crane's back, fixing her new hat as Mantis sat quietly on Monkey's head, feeling extra warm in his cloak with the furry hood. Crane walked ahead of them all. His attire consisted of a dark red winter cloak, white padded tunic, red trousers, and a straw hat returned to the top of his head. The boots were too big and clumpy for his feet, and felt abnormal to him, so Po ended up with his boots. Monkey was wearing similar clothing, but his cloak was blue, his padded tunic was teal with a hint of gold at the collar, and his pants were the same blue as his cloak.

"Would he just _shut up_?!" Monkey emitted a long, deep audible breath, as they heard Po continue to sing, and strum the Pipa cheerfully.

"Just try and stop him," Mantis muttered through gritted teeth, pulling the hood further down so it covered his eyes, almost straining the stitching that connected it to the cloak. "I _dare_ you." The melody continued to play further on into their journey, most of the time it contained Po's voice singing along with the melody in the calm, but chilly air, but then the Pipa had it's solo moments. It was having one of those moments now, but even without Po's voice, it still ended up annoying Mantis. "Where did he even _find _a Pipa anyway?"

"We walked past it just sitting in the snow by Ronin's Shop," Viper answered. She rolled her eyes and soon began to explain there was no price attached to it, so Po assumed it was just abandoned. "...and since then, Po as been messing around with it singing nonsense ever since."

"Na na na na na na!" Po sang out loud, almost singing out of key.

"At least the mystery of how he got it has been explained." Monkey listened to Po closely for a brief second, before bringing his hand to his head, and as if he was experiencing a migraine, he used that hand's thumb to massage his temple slowly, while the other four sat lightly on his forehead.

"Na na na na, bugs!"

"Ugh," he let his hunched shoulders to drop as he closed his eyes slowly. "Now he's gonna start singing about bugs." He felt like Mantis blinked once or twice, before shooting him the offended gaze that fell on him as the panda repeated his sentence. "I don't mean it _that_ way! _Listen_." And they all stopped, listened, and watched Po draw closer, dancing about as he continued to play the Pipa.

"Na, na, na..." he begins again, and soon the lyrics began to roll off his tongue with his vocals in key;

* * *

**_Po:_**  
_Bugs are better than Pandas_  
_Mantis, don't you think that's true?_  
_***He slid up to Mantis and Monkey. Then he spoke with a darker octave in his voice, intimidating Mantis.***  
Yeah, they will beat you,_  
_And curse you, and cheat you, and abandon you,  
***Back as himself***_  
_Every one of them's bad except you!  
_**_*"Thanks..." Mantis said, his expression, clearly not amused.*  
_**_Na, na na na na  
__Na, na na na na  
__Na, na, na, na, na, bugs!  
__***Po began to skip around his friends as they began walking again.*  
**__Na, na na na na  
__Na, na na na na na na  
__Na, na, na, na, na, Bugs!  
_**_*Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane soon decide to stop again, and watch Po stop in front of them.*  
_**_But Pandas smell better than Bugs now,  
__Monkey, don't you think I'm right?  
_**_*He played Monkey this time as he stood by him the second time.*  
_**_That's once again true,  
__for all except you!  
__***"You got me," Po said with a chuckle. The others stare at him blankly. He stood still and thought briefly for more lyrics.*  
**__I don't need a crown or my own castle!_

_**Crane *Speaking*:**  
This guy's a headache..._

_**Monkey and Mantis *Speaking*:**  
Truly a hassle..._

_**Po:**  
Na, na, na, na, na, na!_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Friends!_  
_Na, na na na na na na-  
_**_*"Po!" The rest of the masters yelled. He paused __and felt their still surroundings suddenly shaken.*_**

**_Crane:  
_**_Let's call it a night..._

_**Monkey and Mantis *Intimidating Po*:  
**Good night!_

_**Viper *through gritted teeth*:  
**Don't let the frostbite bite..._

* * *

"Come on guys!" Po whined as he held the Pipa protectively against his chest. The pear shaped body dug into his vast stomach uncomfortably, but he didn't let it bother him much. He mirrored their frowns, almost to perfection. Mantis' frown was so low, it looked like half his eyes went missing. "Don't look at me like that, we need a bit of motivational music to get us going! And if you let me continue, then there would be verses about the rest of you!"

"No singing. How about a motivational chit-chat or phrase?" Crane advocated helpfully. He moved his shoulder blade and wing uncomfortably. Even though Viper was very light, and the cloak was heavy, the string was of her Heat Satchel was straining his a wing slightly. He knew this will end up killing his wing, but he didn't want to say anything to Viper.

"Yeah," Mantis praised. "Something that does NOT end up with us listening to that Pipa again. Maybe something like 'come on guys! We need to get Tigress back the Valley before everyone freezes to death'."

"Doesn't sound inspirational at the end of that, but I see where your going." Po shrugged while raising his paws up to the same level as his head. "Okay then... I'll end up humming up a tune anyways on the way."

"Please don't." Viper rubbed her eyes as Monkey massaged his temples. "I think we're all a bit tired for music Po. Can you please cut it out for a while?"

"Before we attack you and break the instrument?" Monkey added.

"Hey," Po placed the Pipa on the ground behind him for its own safety, before straightening up, returned his gaze to his friends, and folded his arms. "I know your all tired, and I'm determined to find Tigress too, but like I said, we need to be positive or else we'll end up attacking each other."

"Oh, like that crazy rabbit and Viper's boyfriend?" Viper froze and shook her head in surprise.

_"Boyfriend?"_ She said, squinting her eyes questioningly towards Monkey. "Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, I thought you and Governor Bird-boy were an item."

"Like Po and Tigress?" Mantis affixed to the conversation smartly, raising an eyebrow. Now it was Po's turn to jerked his head back. He tried to argue and protest, while trying to hide his blush. Fortunately no one turned to look at him, and Monkey continued to ask Viper about Shen, as if the insect didn't add the remark at all.

"You guys seemed a bit close."

"What proof do you have to support this sudden accusation?" Viper called on to all four men before her. She wriggled out of the Satchel, and hopped onto the ground softly thanks to the white blanket under their feet. Crane inhaled deeply with relief at the sudden, yet small weight loss.

"Gee, _i _don't know!" Mantis responded sarcastically. "Maybe_, you_ were the one who gave him one of those romantic looks when he added 'In the best way' at the end of his statement of you being magic free, or in other words, 'ordinary'?"

"And you were flirting with him at the Coronation Party, _and_ he was giving you one of those flirty smiles."

"And what's wrong with that? Plus, he was protecting you guys too, in case you forgot... and no, we are _not _close, and we are _not _a couple. I met him yesterday morning, before the ceremony, so we can't be one."

"Ever heard of arranged engagement?" Mantis muttered.

"Excuse me! Of _course _I know, since when was I engaged to a stranger?" Viper started to sound provoked by Mantis and Monkey's remarks. At least Po and Crane were decent enough to stand and look awkward instead of taking part. Sure, if she had a foot, she would have stomped a great big hole in the snow and ground already. "If I was engaged I would _tell_ you, and my parents would've warned me if the knot has already been tied!"

"Alright, alright," Crane uttered suddenly, standing between the two bickering Masters, cutting off their words and receiving their attention. His heavy cape flailed out as his raised his wing with speed, and the ending of the cape nearly whacked Monkey in the eye, if only he didn't lean away from their feathered friend, this incident would've passed off. So instead, it passed on. Viper's Satchel also bounced as the cape flew. "We need to stop acting like little kids! We _need _to find Tigress, and accusing Viper of a secret relationship isn't going to help in anyway, _at_ all."

"That's right," Po's voice rose high enough for them all to turn his way. Gulping once he realized that he had their attention, he pulled his hat down a little further down his head, and tightened the sash around his waist while he continued to speak openly. "Tigress is the only one who can fix this problem. She... somewhat started it, and _we_ are the main cause for her to freeze summer, let alone the Valley!"

"How do we know she can solve this?" The insect piped up. Po's jaw froze at this statement before he could continue. He had his right paw raised, and his index finger was pointed upwards, as he mentally slapped himself, it deflated, and his arm fell to his side.

"Touche," he admitted. "You have a point there! But how do we know if she _can_, when some people think she _can't__?_" Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis just blinked at him, their facade's stuck in slight confusion.

"That makes... no sense," Mantis stated, letting his pincers fall along with his body and face. "Thanks for the little boost of confusion in my-"

Abruptly, a sound came out from the space of the trees. The sound carried itself past the Po, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and Viper's bodies, through the thin air around them, and further ahead into the woods.

"Guys..." Po stammered in a whisper. "Me thinks we are not alone..."

Mantis rolled his eyes as Monkey turned his back to Po, and began to step back very slowly. "And _me_ thinks we all gathered that we are not alone."

"Less smart talk Mantis..." Viper said in a low tone. Underneath her quite sentence, there was the sound being threaten deep within. "We need to keep watch of our surroundings, be ready to fight, and remain-

"Calm?" Said a distant voice. They spun around all at once in the same direction, before looking this way and that in a rush. That voice just laughed evily out loud, making the five friends edge closer together. Whoever it was... They were watching them.

And they didn't sound friendly.

* * *

**The _Pipa (Chinese: 琵琶; pinyin)_ is a four-stringed Chinese musical instrument, belongin****g to the plucked category of instruments. Sometimes called the Chinese lute, the instrument has a pear-shaped wooden body with a varying number of frets ranging from 12 to 26.**

**So in a way I got the lute in there LOL. And I had to chamge the ltrics for "Reindeers are better than people" so the KFP version is "Bugs are better than Pandas". **

**And the "Me thinks" were meant to be in there. They weren't spelling errors by the way.**

**Please review! **

**And happy fathers day! **


	9. Panda's Are Better Than Wolves

**Chapter 9**

As Po and his friends were almost squashed up together, as the howling of a wolf echoed its way through the short, eerie silence for the first time after the voice whispered the ending of Viper's sentence. Monkey kept walking back further and further, with Po and the others following him, they huddled close protectively... only to suddenly fall backwards on top on another. They tripped over a rock, easily camouflaged in the crystal white blanket. Crane stood quickly, taking snow up with him. wiping the snow off his chest and the shoulders of his cloak, his eyes darted around into the dark woods surrounding them anxiously as he did so. Sensing something ahead of them, he narrows his eyes, wishing he had a lantern.

Surely enough, he saw a faint glow through the trees and bamboo stalks, and the slushy ice cold sound of a sled, accompanied by... the sound of laughter, could be heard from the darkest pits of the night. Crane gulped as Po, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey soon rose up beside him, watching the glow grow only brighter. The laughter was growing in volume, and it didn't sound the good "jolly".

"I don't think we're safe here..." Monkey whispered as he picked up Viper's Satchel, which fell off the avian's shoulder when they all fell.

"We gathered that..." Viper whispered back. She jumped into her Satchel while Monkey placed it on his back. "Let's just slowly walk away..."

"I wouldn't even try my dear," the voice said again. Soon, a tall, hunched body materialized just as a sled grinded to a halt in front of them. At first, none of the masters could see the animals they were up against... until the lanterns on the sled reflects off...

_Eyes..._ and several of them.

"Wolves," Po said, jeopardized, but miraculously in a low voice rather then sounding squeaky. The biggest wolf casually strolled past the back of the sled, grabbed a torch, and lit it up as his possible company smiled evilly and muttered little things to one another while jumping out from the back as well. They were saying things that the Master's couldn't easily catch. Even though the flame was small, they could see his rough, rugged complexion once he took off the black hood, revealing the flash of one steel grey eye... and the other was covered by his bushy, tear shaped mane.

"Yes, _wolves_." He said, and the others hushed upon hearing his voice. Yep, they were with him. "Sorry if you were expecting greater company."

"Thanks for the sympathy." Mantis narrowed his eyes as he raised his pincers, ready for attack mode. "Now go." They knew what the guy meant by 'company' and it wasn't a good thing.

"So soon?" The wolf reaches into the bag on the back of one of wolves sitting on the sled, and took out cups. "I figured the strange weather bit at your gratitude hard. It certainly didn't affect my hospitality. How about a cup of hot tea?" As much as they wanted to give in, and enjoy a small quick cup of tea to warm up that little bit more, but they remained where they were, and the others copied Mantis by raising their arms protectively, while Viper stared at him, and then at the other wolves. She knew him. She really did, but she couldn't remember where, and she didn't trust him at all. "Come on... come and join us on a small little tea break. We are just like you, tired, weary travelers in this Winter-Summer weather..." She heard the swish of a blade. "Now, let's chat; some weather right? What could _possibly _be the source?"

"You'd think he already knows and is just testing us?" Po muttered to Crane, who standing his guard.

"I'm sure he maybe doing so, but wolves are cunning creatures. Crafty minds, and swift movements. So be careful and play your words right." He whispered back. Po nodded slightly, before turning to the leading wolf. "Yeah," he said. "I wonder what the cause of it is too. We all do." He was even able to crack a small smile, and a forced, but fool-proof chuckle. Was this what Crane meant by painting with his words correctly? "Well, have you got any ideas of what it might be?"

"Hmm..." The wolf inhaled deeply, and only let it out once he started talking properly. "I don't know... maybe a certain someone present in the few feet between us knows?"

"Us?" Monkey asked. "Since when did we get good at Geography? Never good at that kind of thing in lessons." The wolf tilted his head inwards, as if he was creating a double chin with his neck fat, as well as his fur.

"Speak for yourself," Mantis muttered.

"No one said anything about lessons boy," he chuckled the wind whispered around them, as Monkey swallowed slowly. It so happened to allow the mane on the leading wolf to dance a little in the wind, and soon, Viper gasped at the sight of his hidden 'eye'. It wasn't there... What _was _there? An eye patch.

_"You." _"Yes, me. My dear, look how you've grown?" Chen, the cackled evilly as he let the cups fall to the ground, to slowly reveal a switch blade. "The elderly age hasn't hit you yet."

"Like it hit you?" She snarled.

"Seriously?" Monkey sounded perplexed, and the wolves just looked at him, also quite puzzled, yet amused by his reaction. "What is it with you and knowing every creepy guy that we come across?"

"It's him!" The boys looked at the grinning canine, before turning to the serpent, then back at the wolf, quicker this time, realizing what she meant.

"So, he's the reason we're in this mess?" Po asked. They all looked at the panda.

"Po-"

"The one that Rai was talking about?"

_"Po..."_

"The guy who gave Ti-"

"PO!" They all yelled. Once again their friend babbled away, and now the wolf knew why they were out here.

"So... the crystals worked after all? Perfect!" He turned to his men, raising his fist to the darkened sky. "We're close to the target! Kidnap them! Tie them up and take them with us. We make our way to the Jade Palace immediately."

"Pity for you," Po started again. He gulped at the sight of the ropes in Chen's paws as he and his men closed in on them. "She's not at the Jade Palace."

"Oh? Then where is she boy?"

"The East Mountain!" Po covered his mouth quickly, and looked at his friends apologetically. At first, for a very, _very_ brief moment, they didn't understand, but then they saw where he was going.

"PO!" They shout again, sounding very ticked off.

"Get them!" Chen demanded. "I haven't got time for this!" And that was when they all pounced, including Chen. Po jumped into the air, and as the group wolves were about to attack his friends, gravity was there to help, and dragged him down quickly and flattened the wolves, and Chen got the taste of Po's swift punch.

"HIYAH!"

"Come on!" Monkey pushed everyone to the sled. "While their still down!"

Po placed Viper in the sled. "We got this sled to escape!"

"Great plan!" Then he ran to the back of the sled, and began to push it with Monkey and Crane's help. Mantis accompanied Viper.

"What can we do?" Viper asked. Crane grunted as he and the other boys gave the sled one big push in unison. It was starting to move, great!

"You just... make sure you don't leave the satchel, Mantis you make sure you don't fall off the sled altogether... both of you make sure you don't get kidnapped." Viper frowned for a quick moment, before shrugging. A wolf that was knocked down jumped up, and flew himself at them, but Monkey played quick, and without turning, or having _any_ acknowledgement of the wolf attacking, he threw his head back, only to connect with the wolf's own head. Once winced in pain, but the was knocked out. Monkey rubbed his head gently as the wolf was sprawled out in the snow, knocked out completely. The sled edged along slowly, and slowly, but surely, as Crane jumped into the sled, and Po and Monkey clung tightly onto the back, tying the rope around themselves securely. It started to move quicker and quicker... _Just _as the wolves stood up and regained their focus.

"Ugh..." Chen groaned, before yelling out when Po and the rest of the five zoomed past in their new hijacked sled. "They're getting away!" He glared at Po and Monkey, who waved at him, and laughing while the darkness began to swallow them. "Move! We must follow them!"

* * *

Oblivious to our friends for a short moment... the chase was on.

During the duration of time, Po and Monkey were whistling and singing together as they glided along the snow, as if they were ice skating, while Viper, Crane, and Monkey sat comfortably in the seats of the sled. They were enjoying themselves, for the first time in their journey. They all even decided to continue Po's song from earlier, but they changed the lyrics as well as their attitude;

_**Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey:  
**__Pandas are better than Wolves_

**_Mantis and Monkey:  
_**_Po, don't you think that's true?_

**_Po:  
_**_Yeah, they will beat you,  
__And trick you, and cheat you, and kill you!_

**_Monkey:  
_**_None of them will be better then you!_

_**Po *chuckles*:  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na!  
_

_**Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey:  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Friends!  
__Na, na na na na na na!_

**_Mantis:  
_**_Na, na, na, na, na, bugs!_

_**Crane:**  
__Na, na, na, na, na, birds!_

_**Viper:**  
__Na, na, na, na, na, snakes!_

_**Monkey:**  
__Na, na, na, na, na, monkeys!_

_**Po:**  
__Na, na, na, na, na-_

**_Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Po:  
_**_PANDAS!_

They all wanted to fall about laughing, but the privilege of doing so was given to Mantis, Viper, and Crane. Monkey and Po were clinging onto the back of the sled, however, they still could share the laughter, and the same fuzzy feeling that was dwelling within their hearts... but like I said, it was short lived...

When the laughing died, they all heard the howling behind them.

"Their gaining on us!" Po yelled, turning his head. To his horror, he saw the pack of mutts run after them, running on all fours. They drew closer and closer, rising the tide of their panic. Soon enough, they were by the sides as well as the back, baring their teeth at them. Chen was chasing by the side that Viper and Po were on. Po kicked out at him and flew his fist at him repeatedly. While this was happening, _another _wolf was gliding through the air, and landed on Po's back.

"HUAH! AHHHH! AH! AH! HELP!" Crane looked around, grabbed Po's Pipa, and swings it right at Po's head. The panda screamed, as the instrument traveled at high speed... then BAM!... it zoomed past Po and knocks the wolf away. Po felt relief, but he wasn't happy to see his Pipa's body now broken.

Just then Monkey is attacked sled by a wolf too, while another threw a torch out of nowhere. The torch went flying, and Viper jumps out of her satchel, and caught it. Po grabs onto another loose rope hanging from the back of the sled, clinging onto it like his life depended on it... _well, it did._

Soon, Monkey suddenly lost his footing on the stand board when the starts going down hill a quicker, fell, and got dragged through the snow quickly, leaving long, deep trail marks behind him. He could feel the snow piling under his chest, and some of it going down his padded tunic, and he screeched aloud like he was being murdered. Mantis leapt down to help him as Crane tried to pick up the speed, and they all hold on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

A wolf jumps on Monkey's back. "AH!" Viper looked around, saw her friend's situation, and used the torch to light a blanket she found on fire.

"Duck!" Viper thew the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks, the blanket whacked the wolf, and he tumbled off Monkey, yelping and whimpering out in pain.

"You almost set me on fire!" Mantis reaches out, and eventually pulled Monkey back onto the sled.

"But she didn't." Crane replied, moving the sled in and out between the trees. Monkey threw himself onto the sled properly, and then Po cried out, both in a pleading way, and in pain. They all turned around to see what was going one. Chen seemed to take a risk and dived at Po... and now his claws were latched onto Po's arm, digging deep into his skin through the fabric, possibly drawing a little blood. Po placed his paw on top of Chen's and tried to pull it off. It only dug his claws in further.

"Hang in their buddy-" Mantis began, but then Viper screamed out, to make him return to see them all staring at a massive gorge, exposed in the sudden moonlight, up ahead, and they still had to get away from Chen.

"What are we going do?!" Viper asked in panic, her eyes undilated to the smallest extent to show her fear. "We won't make it!"

"Crane," Po yelled, grunting in pain, struggling to get the jagged claws out. "Get ready for some heavy lifting training."

"Excuse me?" They all turned to one another, and then rolled their eyes at the Avian, who gulped nervously, realizing what the panda was referring too.

"Po!" He stammered. "This is the most dangerous idea you've ever had!"

"Thanks! I- do- TRY!" He lashed out his free fist at Chen, hitting him square in the jaw, but even that didn't loosen the canine's grip. "Get ready to jump, and fly!" Out of nowhere, Chen started screaming out in pain, making Viper, Monkey, Crane shudder, and cover their ears. Po gave one more mighty punch, and with it's force, Chen finally let go, and the panda watched in discomfort as Chen tumbled back, and lie flat into the snow behind them motionless. When they reopened their eyes, and realized they were getting closer to the gorge, Po climbed into the seat with them, shoves Viper, in her satchel and all, into Monkey's arms, and scoops him up. He tosses Monkey, Viper, and Mantis onto Crane's back, and told to wait for right moment. Crane squawked at the sudden weight hitting him, but Po ignored and quickly reached out for other supplies that he suddenly spotted on the sled; small packages of food, water, bandages, and an axe. He wasn't sure what the axe could be useful for... yet. But it would be a good thing to have.

"What about you?" Mantis questioned as he stuffed everything into a spare satchel, and gave it to Monkey as well.

"I'm praying Crane will catch me before I hit rock bottom!" He eyes for the right moment, and crouched down. "Wait for it..." They all followed his action, feeling the wind violently brush their faces, almost hurting their eyes. "Wait for it..." their hearts pounding as the sled began to bounce along the bumps under them, ready to take the fall. As soon as the sled was in the moonlight, and out of the darkness of the forestry, Po yelled; "Jump!"

Crane jumps and flies the gorge with everyone but Po on his back, staring down at the jagged rocks at the bottom of the deep wide Xiágǔ below. Po jumps up too, still on the large toboggan, and goes flying behind them. Crane dumps everyone safely on the other side of the Xiágǔ, before landing himself onto the soft snow. Po felt excited. _I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!_ The sled loses momentum and began to drop. His excitement died very quickly. _It wasn't going to make it._ Po leaps off. He flaps his arms, claws at the air, almost as if he was intimidating a bird. He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his paws, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames. Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, hissing in pain when he remembered his injured arm, unsure whether minor or major damage was done. But either way, it clearly seemed hopeless. He's slipping...

He's going down.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." To make matters worse, an a sharp, shiny object comes flying right at his face. "AH! NO, NO, NO!" It was an _axe,_ and it slammed into the snow, _inches_ from his nose. Viper's voice echoed through the air.

"Grab on!" It says, and Po grabbed on. "Pull, guys! Pull! The axe is tied to a rope, then everyone pulled on Vipers command. Viper was out of her satchel, and :helped Crane, Mantis, and Monkey pull Po to safety. Soon, when his full body was on the ground once more, he rolled onto his back, exhausted, and eyes closed. Viper and the others crept towards him, and peeked down at him.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Po was breathing in ad out heavily, his arms and legs spread out like a starfish, and when he opened his eyes, they saw fear, relief, happiness.

"I... never... felt so... _alive._" He leapt up into the air, and danced about. "That felt amazing- Ouch!" He grasped his paw tightly as Viper pulled the sleeve back, wincing at the red gash. Four deep, wide dot looking marks, in an oval formation, disappearing as soon as Viper got the bandages Po took from the sled, and began to wrap it gently around the Panda's arm, while Crane watched, and Monkey and Mantis went to the edge of the ravine, and watched the sled burn.

"Whoa... well, at least we don't have to replace their sled right?" Monkey said with a chuckle. Po, Viper and Crane went over silently and watched it too.

"After they attacked us, and Po nearly dying? I don't think so!" Mantis groans, as he rubbed his forehead. Po's bottom lip stuck out when he saw his instrument lie about by burning wood, broken into two. "There goes my Pipa..." He sighed. "Well, at least we're alive right?"

"Yeah..." the boys replied, but Viper looked sad.

"And I understand if you guys don't want to help anymore." Viper slithered off, sadly, stopped to pick up her bag, and continued her was in a sad slither. Po scratched the back of his neck as Crane, Monkey, and Mantis watched the serpent leave the space.

"Of course _I_ don't want to help anymore!" Monkey whined. "We'll end up dying out here!"

"But Viper will die on her own finding Tigress." Po said. The began to consider weather they could leave with it or not, but through their deep and individual thoughts, Viper went this way and that... and all of it was wrong. She went left, which was the wrong way,...turned, went the other wrong way, turned again, tripped over a log. "Which also means, if we don't help Viper find Tigress, we won't have summer ever again, and that also means freezing our tenders and tushies for the rest of our lives." Crane nodded in agreement, and turned to Monkey and Mantis, and by the look on their faces, he knew they understood the fact the Panda had a point.

"...You know, sometimes I _really_ don't like you guys." Monkey muttered.

Po smiled happily. "But you love us all the same," after that, he rotated and ran for Viper. "Hold up Viper. We're coming!" Viper stopped, and turned gasped excitedly.

"You are?!" She said with a squeal.

"Yep! Let's go!" Po picked her up and into her bag she went.

"To Dōngjì!" Monkey declared...

However, as they trekked on, on the opposite side of the gorge, Chen came out of the canopy a few feet away from the edge. His paw was blue, his fur was covered in a light layer of snow, and covered in ice.

"Dōngjì eh? Interesting..." Even though it was painful, he managed to break it off, but his hand was still cold and stiff. His men also came out, battered and bruised. As they sat behind their leader, muttering and moaning, and shaking off the snow. Chen didn't cry out revenge. Instead... he clapped slowly. "Well played Masters..." A sinister grin stretched across his face. "Well played..."

* * *

**_Xiágǔ - Chinese for gorge, or ravine._**

**Hope your enjoying it so far everyone! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll updated as soon as possible!**


	10. Summer

_**Chapter 10**_

As the sun began to rise, while they stepped out of the thick trees once more, leaving behind the individual printings in the snow, and thinking silently about the events of the night before, Viper smoothly slithered to the edge of the flattened hill they were trailing up. Despite the cold, she was growing rather tired of sitting in her satchel all the time, and decided to let Crane, Po, and Monkey take a break from carting her around all the time. She felt the gentle breezes as her sight caught sight of something far below, off in the distance. "The Valley of Peace..." The others froze simultaneously, and strolled over by her sides. They're faces soon burrowed into distraught.

"It's completely frozen." Po said slowly, holding his slightly sore warm for some sort of comfort. He couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing back at the Valley. Were they OK? Did they have enough supplies? Was Shen taking care of them? Was that weirdo rabbit Haichīfu keeping his cool? Is he and Shen getting along? Is his father OK?

"But it'll be fine. Tigress will thaw it." Viper said with a positive attitude. They all frowned at little as they stared at the Valley from the far view they could see it from. It was covered in snow, and possibly a lot of ice. From what they could see what a huge piece of land with lots of bumps, and then the large sparkling lump of a hill that led to the Jade Palace, that was also covered in snow. They soon saw the green glint of its marble roof tops when the sun peeked out if the ominous clouds briefly, only to disappear, which made Po a little bit homesick.

"Will she?" Mantis asked. They all looked at Viper this time. She frown and tightened her hat, and she added, sounding a little off and uncertain. "Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" She turned and pointed straight ahead.

"More like this way..." Crane pointed her tail up towards a perilously mighty mountain. Then, looking at it a little longer, he gulped as he scratched the back of his neck. "I think..."

* * *

A short time later, Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis made their way beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas Lanterns at the winter festival at home in the Valley. They wove in and out silently through the frozen stems of the trees, until Crane knocked a few together with his beak. They tinkled like chimes, making him smile to himself, as he hit them purposely, and it played again.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful..." Viper whispered breathlessly. Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were just nodding in agreement, when suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere.

"Yeah...It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. _T__oo _white, right? You know, how about a little color? Yeah! Just a little bit of color will change it, not too much ya know? Like, must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, or chartreuse..."

The Masters looked around them quickly as the voice continued, in hope to find the source of the rambling. Viper looked at Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis - could they actually be talking? The boys looked back at her, just as baffled as she was. In the meantime, a snow dragon, minus his ferocious horns and long thin whiskers, and nearly half the side as Monkey as he walked on his hind legs, wanders up behind them.

"How 'bout yellow?" He pauses, before shaking his head quickly. "-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...that's _definitely _a no go. Maybe Red or Royal Blue, but no yellow, _that's _for sure." He stops between all the Masters, who slowly turn towards him. They looked down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Po. "Am I right?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Po hollered.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the snow dragon.

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis as Po's defense reflexes took over and he kicked the snow dragon's head, sending it flying off his body and into Crane's wings. Crane cried out as Monkey, Viper, and Mantis jumped back, as the Dragon's body waddled about, searching for his head.

"Hi!" The dragon said cheerfully to Crane with a big smile.

Crane could only stare as he held it arms length. "You're creepy..." He tossed the head to Monkey, and then passed it to Po, who passed it to Viper, who shoved it back to Crane in panic, and they quickly commenced a game of hot potato without realizing it.

"I don't want it!" Crane tossed it to Po.

"Back-atchya!" Po tossed it to Monkey. The body of the dragon waddled between them, trying to catch it's head, like he was Piggy In the Middle, or in his case, Dragon in the Middle.

"Please don't drop me!" The head pleaded as he landed back to Po a brief moment later. His eyes started rolling out of control.

"Don't!"

"Come on, it's just a head."

"And I don't want it."

"Guys, guys! I'm gonna get sick if you don't stop! We don't _that_ color adding in the snow do we?" Viper caught the head for the third time, and panicked when the body ran at her, arms waving. It looked more like the body of a penguin waddling as fast as it could, and if they weren't tossing the head about, and watched this, they would've probably found it quite comical. "All right, I think we got off to a bad start-" The dragon began again- only to be interrupted.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Viper squealed, and she violently slammed the head back on the body, sending the dragon straight down flat on the ground, embedding his body shape into the deep blanket. He laid very still for a few moments, which gave Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper enough time to hide behind Po for protection. Once he got up, he turned around, to reveal his head was upside down on his body. He wobbled about dizzily, and when he stopped, he smiled happily to the them and the open space around them. However, his expression turned to confusion very quickly. Scratching the 'top' of his hear with his little stick like claws, he spoke again. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you guys-" he noticed Viper. "And girl, hanging off the earth like bats?"

Viper began to feel bad, because it was her fault his head turned out like that, so she slithered towards him, and said sympathetically. "Wait one second." She slowly reached out to him and picked up his head slowly, and placed it right, using snow from the ground to massage into his neck to secure his head a bit more. The little dragon began to laugh. "That tickles!" And soon his attitude changed to pure delight, seeing the world right side up. "Oooh! Thank you!" He holds his head with glee. "Now I'm perfect."

Crane looked over his innocent face slowly, and when he looked up at the chime like willow branches, he got an idea. Viper looked over as well, also grasping an idea quickly.

"Well, almost." They said together. Po watched Viper pick up two, sharp, short horn like stones, and gestured the snow dragon to turn towards from her. Monkey and Mantis watched Crane use his beak to cut down a willow branch. He was just breaking it in half, when Viper accidentally slammed one stone all the way through the center of his head, making the pointy bit stick out of the top of his head like the wick in a candle

"Woo! Head rush!" Said the Dragon, holding his head.

"Opps!" Viper covered her mouth. "Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?" The Dragon felt the tiny piece of stone sticking out on the top of his head. His whole face lit up. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a real head horn!" He poked at the point, his eyes all big and bright. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn's horn!"

Giggling, Viper reaches for the point. "Let me try that again." She pulled it out slowly, and fixed the whole in his head with snow. "Every dragon needs..." She stuck it inside the left side of his head, and then the other stone on the right. "_Two _head horns."

"And whiskers," Crane added. He passed the willow branch, now properly shortened to Viper, and instructed her through the process of weaving it through one side of his snout, and out the other side. The other three observed like critics, just so they wouldn't feel left out of this, and smiled when the two were done.

"What? Hey! Whoa." He felt the new horns, and gasped at the sight of his new willow whiskers, that reached down to his knees. "Oh, I now love it even more! What gave you the idea for these whiskers? And the new head horns! Hah..." He cleared his throat, and held out his talons. "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. My name is Jījí, and I'm a dragon!"

"Jījí huh?" Po smiled when Jījí turned to face them all individually. "Nice to meet you." Jījí continued to smile, until it looked at little strained, and the crinkle around his eyes started to look a little tight.

"...And you all are?" He asked slowly, waving his talons in a circular motion. At first none of the Masters recognized what he meant, but then Viper realized what he meant.

"I'm Viper, and this is Po," the panda waved. "Crane," the avian flapped his wings. "Monkey," the primate smiled. "And Mantis." Jījí narrowed his eyes, until he went 'oh' and waved at Mantis.

They studied Jījí properly; he was crystal white like the atmosphere around them, and his eyes were a brilliant blue. The newly added whiskers were clear and see through, but when the sun reflected of them, they glistened brightly, but no longer chimed. The stone horns stuck out on the top of his head, and his tail was swishing about happily. He had no wings. Jījí noticed them looking and chuckled. "Not all dragons have wings."

"So your a lizard then?"

"NO! I AM NOT A LIZARD!" Jījí folded his arms angrily. "Maybe if I went to my creator in the North Mountain to give me wings you won't call me that!"

They froze, and slowly looked at one another.

"Creator in the North Mountain?" They all asked.

"Yeah..." he pointed towards the mountain that hung above them in the far distance. "Over there."

Viper followed where he was pointing, and eyed the mountain for a few seconds. "Jījí..."

"Yeah Miss Viper?"

"Just call me Viper... And... Does your creator happen to be a feline?"

"Yeah a tiger... why?" Viper's face lit up immediately.

"You look excited!"Jījí clapped happily. Curious, Monkey walked behind Jījí, took hold of his tail slowly, only to panic a little when it came apart. But when he didn't flinch, or even notice it missing, and watched it flick in time with his arms. It seems to be moving in sync with them, despite being detached.

"And her name happens to be Tigress?" Po joined in the interrogation, and the two asked Jījí together, in their little pattern; Viper, and then Po.

"Yeah why?" Mantis and Crane had a peer at the tail too, just as dumbfounded.

"Do you know where she is?"

Crane studied his tail. "Fascinating..."

"Yeah. Why?" Mantis and Monkey nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you could show us the way to the mountain?"

Monkey poked the tail repeatedly. "How does this work?" Jījí dismembered tail slapped Monkey, Crane, and Mantis across the face, one after the other. He got Crane on the beak, Monkey square in the jaw, and Mantis was swiped off Monkey's shoulder. "OUCH!"

Jījí turned and grabbed his tail back, and pointed it at them in annoyance. "Stop it, guys. Trying to focus here." He quickly put the tail back on, and then returned his gaze to Viper. "Yeah, why?"

Crane rubbed his beak and Monkey moved his jaw about painfully, as if to click it back into place. "I'll tell you why. We need Tigress back home with us, to bring back summer."

Jījí gasped in shock. "Summer?" He soon began to sink into wistfulness, and ended up falling back onto the ground "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer... and sun... and all things _hot_."

Monkey smirked as he held his jaw. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

Jījí smiled. "Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." He closed his eyes "Ah..."

* * *

_**In Jījí's fantasy world, it's a perfect summer day, and **__**Jījí**__** walks through a grassy meadow with the sun shining behind him. He sways happily.***_

_Bee's they buzz,  
kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_  
_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
__*****__**Jījí **__**lies in the sand on a beach.***_  
_A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand_  
_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

_*****__**Jījí lies in a boat **__**.*  
**__I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
__*****__**Jījí **__**floats in the water.* **_

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
*****__**All his pieces begin to separate.***__  
__And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
***He tumbles on a beach, and soon dances about sand people in various poses.***  
__Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer._

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah woo  
*****__**Jījí **__**and a seagull break out into a tap-dance.***_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
*** **__**Jījí **__**and another snowman drink hot chocolate together in a hot tub.*  
**__Put 'em together it just makes sense!__  
_

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah doo  
*****__**Jījí tap dances with more seagulls, now with their own hats and sticks.***__  
_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
*****__**Jījí **__**bounds down a grassy hill joyfully.*  
**__But put me in summer and I'll be a -  
*******He stops at a puddle, looks down at it. Smiles. Hops over it.*  
**__Happy snowman!_

*****_**Jījí runs to the top of a hill with a picnic blanket in hand, flapping in the breeze behind him.  
**__When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
_***_He lets it hit the ground and lies on top of it.*  
_**_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.  
__***He closed his eyes, and some steam rises off him. He slowly reopens his eyes, no longer looking happy, and reached out for the sky with a look of hope.*  
**__Oh the sky will be blue,  
__***He lies on his stomach with glee as Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis sit with him, holding various foods.*  
**__And you guys will be there too...  
__***Po was slowly eating a bowl of dumplings, while he, Crane and Viper looked at **__**Jījí and then at each other, with Crane and Viper holding sandwiches, unsure what to do, and Mantis and Monkey devour a pie together.*  
**__When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!  
_**_*The boys were rolling their eyes as Viper smiled sweetly.  
_****_"I'm gonna tell him." Monkey says. Viper glared a lightly whacked his shoulder.  
_****_"Don't you dare!" She hissed disapprovingly.  
Jījí sings the final note.*  
_**_IN S-U-M-M-E-R!_

****_*The fantasy world swings around him and its returns to reality._****

* * *

He then straightens up and smiles.

"So, come on! Tigress is this way." He skipped up to Po, and gently pushed him on. "Let's go bring back_ summer!"_ Jījí also makes a grab Viper's tail and pulled her along towards the mountain as Po began to walked with a whistle. She began to laugh brightly and excitedly.

"We're coming!" She turned and motion the others to follow. "Come on you guys!" Mantis leaps off Monkey's shoulder, and hops along, happily following them. Crane and Monkey watched all of them go off, and slowly rotating their heads towards one another.

"Have they gone nuts?" Crane brought up his right wing and screwed it into the side of his head. "They're losing it! I swear!" Monkey nodded.

"I agree..." He listened to Jījí egg them to hurry up. "Somebody's gotta tell him." He muttered, and they forced themselves to continue their way and catch up with the others.

* * *

**_Jījí - Positive_**

**_Here's chapter ten guys! Well this story is going along smoothly! Hope you are enjoying it as much as it is to write it!_**

**_Please review and tell me know your thoughts!_**


	11. Personalities

_**Chapter 11**_

"Watch where you guys are going!" Jījí called as they walked slowly through hostile terrain. They knew to listen to his advice big time. Wind-swept icicles faced them horizontally, almost read to poke their eyes out. At first none of them were visible, until the sun came out of the trees from a long time behind the clouds, making they glow bright and clear, almost blinding them. "Don't want you all sliced up on your visit with Tigress!" He said it so cheerfully, Monkey had to rethink over the guys words,

"Can you rephrase that please?" He asked, before grinding to a sudden halt when he feels the spoken icicles lightly poking his chest. Mantis was sitting on his shoulder, and one was pointed at the middle of his forehead. They both gulped loudly, making everyone stop and watch them move carefully around the spike. During the whole time, they stopped breathing in hope they would be OK, and sighed with relief when Jījí shook his head.

"What did I tell ya? But your right, I could rephrase that, but you'll have to let me think about that." He rolled his eyes, laughed cheerfully, and waddled ahead. Viper tilted her head as she watched the little snow-dragon starting to skip in his waddle, humming a positive melody. _He has Po's attitude; whatever the situation, he always has something to smile about... He has Po's goofy smile as well once you think about it..._

"So how exactly are we planning to stop this weather?"

"It's simple; we're gonna talk to Tigress." Viper smiled with a big smile to follow her confident attitude. Po nodded in agreement, and Crane, Monkey and Mantis stopped what they were doing. Viper sensed they stopped, and she turned to look at them. "Is there something wrong?"

"_That's_ our plan? To talk?"

"With a chance of tea, celery sticks, and almond cookies on the side? Yup."

"Cookies!" Po and Monkey said in unison. Briefly stunned by her casual plan, Crane started walking backwards beside Viper to double check if she was serious. Thanks to this, he didn't see where he was going and ended just like Monkey and Mantis, with an ice-spike to the shoulders, spine, the back of his head. He raised his wings up as if someone was pointing a weapon, ready to aim and fire at him, and just like the primate and insect, he stopped short. He inhaled deeply, and slowly, and cautiously maneuvered himself around the spike too, his wings still in the air. He waited until every inch of him was free from the spike before he let them fall with his risen chest.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" Jījí began to show great interest in his creator, and looked at Viper with big eyes. Crane couldn't help but stare into them with a smile on his face. _Those eyes... they were just like Viper, all big and blue..._

"Why would I be?" Viper replies bravely. "She's our friend."

"Yeah," Jījí seemed a bit oblivious now. "I bet Tigress is the warmest person ever." He backed right into an icicle, and they turned their eyes quickly away when it ran through his torso. He didn't seem to notice, even then his legs stared waddling away, and sitting lonely in the snow.

"I thought you said Tigress was your creator," Mantis said, his gaze still fixed on the Dragon's parted body part like everyone else.

"I did say that, and I'm telling the truth. She _is _my creator. I specifically can remember her building me thank you very much." _He seemed to have Mantis' sharp, sarcastic and quick tongue._

"Do you even know what she looks like?"

"No... but what I _do _know is that she's a feline, I could tell by her voice."

"Her voice?" Po could feel his brain swelling by taking in the information the snow-dragon was saying, but he did understand any of it.

"Yeah, I know that female feline's have really nice voices. Tigress' voice seems... how do I put it..." His talon drummed against his lips as his expression began to melt into a pensive look. His face was soon painted into pensive mode, like he was deep in meditation, and the Masters watched alarmingly as his weight began to almost slice him more in half.

"Do you mean by talking?" Viper asked curiously.

"No, I mean by singing, now lemme think..." He raised his head to look around, and opened his eyes to then notice his legs sitting in the snow a few feet away from them. He looked confused at first, and then looked down. "Oh look at that. I've been impaled." He laughs it off, as Po and the others helped him of carefully, with the thought of Tigress singing swarmed around their heads.

* * *

After making their way out of the wind swept icy doom they had to trudge through with slight difficulty, Po tiredly walked into a wall, and fell to the ground, groaning. "I think we hit a dead end..." Jījí spoke for Po as they drew to a halt. There was no way going through, and when they looked up, their gaze only followed the face of the mountain, and that continued to go straight _up_. "But Tigress is up there, just so you know."

"We got it Jījí," Viper rubbed her temples, seeming a little aggravated. She closed her eyes in hope for it to help her ease the tension going through her body. They were so close getting to Tigress, and now they were at a dead end?

"What now?" Crane stretched his neck, and looked around them. Monkey slouched while walking, and Mantis was intimidating him without even trying. Po was still lying on the ground after walking into the face of the Mountain, and Jījí was waddling another off to their left. _Possibly going to check if there is another way around. _Crane thought approvingly, then he frown. _Or maybe he could be... hmm... can he relieve himself? He's made of snow after all..._

"It's too steep. We only got one rope, and none of you know how to climb mountains apart from Monkey. Nor do you guys have wings, lke myself." Monkey wanted to throw himself on the ground and cry, and Mantis was more then happy to join him. They were clearly exhausted after all the walking they've done, and with the lack of sleep they all had, it was pretty tiring for all of them. He soon felt a bit of anger within him too. They were so close...

"Could we not just use the small little edges sticking out of mountain?" Po asked. He got up and tired to climb up, his grip depending on the _tiny _but sticking out just above his reach. He tried to hoist himself up.

"Well we could... if we were experts," Mantis reminded him.

"Like me," Monkey said rather smugly. "And Po, I'm your friend and I encourage you with everything... but you're going to kill yourself." They watched Po watched searching for footholds and hand-holds. "I wouldn't put my foot there." Sighing, Po put his paw to another edge. "Or there."

"Ugh... You're... _distracting _me- _Monk._" Po strained out the words, trying to sound as normal as he could manage. "I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here..." His feet slipped up once or twice, and made his arms feel slightly numb. After a while, he felt stuck, let alone giving up. He let his forehead gently touch the mountains face"...Please tell me I'm almost there." Monkey raised an eyebrow. "Gee I don't know..." He watched the Panda's muscles shake. "You tell me."

"Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Po asked desperately.

He was only about six feet up.

They all smiled, getting a kick out of him was hilarious! Just then Jījí jumped out from behind a rock and waved to them. "Hey, you guys?"

"Not now Jījí," Po said with a little more strain in his vocals. "Kinda _busy_ here!"

"OK... but I'm not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go?" Everyone spun their heads at Jījí.

"Where?" Jījí pointed where he came from.

"Thank goodness. Catch!"

"OOF!" Jījí covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper, who were now sprawled on the ground, flattened by Po's impact. He was lying on top of them for a few extra seconds, before sitting up.

"Thanks you guys! That was like a crazy trust exercise." He jumped up, making them all moan once the weight was taken off them. He dusted the knees of his pants, then his elbows, fixed his bobble hat, and bounded off. "Come on! Tigress is close!"

"We... _gathered._" Monkey hissed out in pain.

* * *

They stared in awe as they came closer to an elegant Ice Palace. "Woah..." They all breathed out.

"Now that's ice sculpting..." Crane rubbed his eyes. "I might cry..."

"Go ahead." Viper whispered. "I won't judge..." Viper stared down at the ice stairs. She slithered up the first one with a bit of uncertainty, and then the next, and then the next, and when she made it on the fourth step, she turned to the others and nodded reassuringly. "It's safe guys, but be careful, it still maybe slippery."

"That's OK, we'll all go together!" Jījí began to climb the steps after her. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane trailed up after them, and then Po walked up with some difficulty. He scrambled up the first three steps, but couldn't get traction. Crane and Monkey noticed, and ran down to his aide.

"Easy Po," Crane encourage him up slowly. Po nodded, and walked up with them. The three soon began to admire the ice details. "...Flawless."

They soon caught up with Viper, Jījí, and Mantis, and they all huddled together up the steps. The higher they went, the wind picked up quickly. Viper inhaled and exhaled as best she could, feeling a little bit light headed, almost wanting to stop and collapse... but she knew it was just the wind that made the air seem frail, and it wasn't making her, or anyone feeling too good.

"Does the air seem thin?" She asked as the steps ended.

"I asked that earlier." Po replied with a small frown. He was able to climb up the steps himself now. He breathed in, and held his head with a woozy expression. "But I agree..." He leaned to the side a little bit, to look over the rails. He gulped at the sight of the long drop underneath their feet. "Let's hope she doesn't have a window to throw us out of here if any of us annoy her!"

"You got that right." The others mumbled together. Viper soon closed in on the door. She raised her tail to knock, but she hesitated a little.

"...Knock..." Jījí said softly. She didn't. "Just knock..." She didn't move a muscle. "Why isn't she knocking...?" He asked Crane. When the avian shrugged, the little dragon leaned in and whispered, "Do you think she knows _how_ to knock?" He jumped in surprise when she finally did knock. "Oop! Never mind! Think she does know to knock after all!" The sound echoed around them as Viper curled the end of her tail. She had to hammer on the door in hope for her friend and Master to hear her, and it hurt her a little...

The ice doors slid open. Po laughed. "Ha! It opened."

"That's a first..." Viper muttered. She began to slither in, with Po, Crane, Monkey and Mantis followed. Jījí marched in after them, but then the serpent suddenly had a quick thought, and stopped him. "You should probably wait out here Jījí."

"What?" She turned, and placed her tail on his shoulder, with the boys watching.

"Just give us a minute with Tigress..." She tilted her head back towards the opened door. "It's just for a minute..."

"You can manage that... can't you?" Monkey smiled at Jījí, who nodded back, with an uncertain; 'Okay'. He watched them walk inside, slowly turned and sat on the step, and he started to count.

"One...two... three... four..." he held his feet. "Five... six... seven... eight..."

As he counted alone, they all wandered into the great foyer in a small huddle again. The place is beautiful, but also eerie. It was quiet, almost too quiet for their liking. They looked around.

"It's like the Jade Palace... ya know, the Hall of Heroes?" It certainly felt like it, let alone the looks of it. Big round pillars lined up on each side of them, but in between the spaces there was no artifacts like there was at home. Instead there was just windows at the entrance, and to further they moved in, it felt more... gloomy, even if the walls were clear and allowed the sun to seep through. On the other side of the foyer they could see a few steps, and then a flat surface like a stage, with nothing standing on it. Behind there were empty shelves surrounding it. On either side, a wall of ice stood, and it was not as clear at the rest of the room.

"Hello?" Monkey called, making the group break apart. He tightened the cloak around him "Anyone here? Hello..." He covered his mouth at the sound of his echoing voice.

"Ah!?" Po slipped, but Monkey was there to steady him.

"Easy buddy... don't slip up on us now.."

"Hello." They stopped dead, gasping a little at the sound of a little giggle, and turned towards the end of the hall properly, seeing an oranges fuzz behind the unclear ice wall. Soon, this figurine stepped out of the shadows onto the flat surface.

"Tigress?"

She turned her gaze at them, and they could feel the same sense of uneasiness. Looking to them longingly with a little smile, she had her paws lying against her sides loosely.

All they could do was stare back.

* * *

_**Wow! Chapter 11 already?!**_

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone!_**

**_So they finally reunite with Tigress! What will happen next?!_**

**_Please continue reviewing!_**


	12. Not Singular

_**Chapter 12**_

"Tigress..." Viper whispered breathlessly. She couldn't help but stare at the feline's attire. The feline was no longer in her coronation Kimono. She wore an elegant ice dress; a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves, half hidden by a long winter cloak. Tigress saw this, and moved her eyes towards the empty space behind her, worried.

"You look..." Po gulped as he tried to think of the right word to describe her appearance, and not to embarrass her at the same time. All he wanted to say to her was that she looked; beautiful, flawless, amazing, wonderful, stunning...

"Different," Mantis said for him. It wasn't what he intended to say.

"Don't get him wrong!" Po said quickly, in hopes the feline didn't take it the wrong way and get offended. "It's a _good_ different... A great one even!" _Okay Po, _Viper thought. _Don't over do it... "_And this place..." He motioned around them. "This place is amazing." He looked around as he said it, and when he turned back, he saw Tigress stepping down the few steps beneath her cautiously, with a smile visible. Then he threw his head back up towards the ceiling to see the chandlier. "Didn't see that before! Wow!"

"Thank you," she replied politely. She took off her winter cloak, and held it over her arms as they folded across her adomen, granting Po more of a reason to keep his eye on her. Attached to the back of her bodice, a long, floor-sweeping cape made of sheer ice, see through, and decorated with large snowflakes materialized in front of them. Her fur managed to remain it's radiant orange too. "I never knew what I was capable of..." She looked around them, sweeping her left foot across the floor to make sure it wasn't as slippy as Po made it look like from afar. Even her sandals were made of ice, almost see through looking when exposed.

"It's truly amazing." Crane praised as she placed the cloak down. He began to walk towards her, with the others not far from following. "This palace is a work of art. How did you make your clothes like that, if I dare question?" Tigress watched them walk towards her like a hawk, while remaining rooted on her spot. It felt like they were closing in on her, whether they meant it innocently, or to make her feel threatened and unsafe. Once they thought about it, _they _were possibly the ones in danger, so they slowed down as little as their patience allowed them to. "We're so sorry about what happened. If we'd known-"

Viper soon began to out race Crane by slithering a little faster. When they were halfway across, the feline instantly took a step back, parking herself on the step behind her. "We wouldn't have pushed you so much..." Viper joined onto Crane's sentence, while the others nodded and mumbled 'yeah' or 'that's right' or 'you got it' in obvious agreement.

"No, it's okay." She held her paws up to stop them. "Its-" Looking at them briefly from left to right, she ran her paws over one another, and to Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Po's amazement, light blue gloves glove soon appeared on them. "It's fine... You don't have to say sorry..." She lowered her covered paws, that balled into little fists against her stomach.

"You sure?" Mantis asked. "I'm pretty sure it was mainly _our _fault your here."

Tigress stared down at them, and rubbed her wrists against each other like they were hand-cuffed. "I'm sure... it's fine- but you should probably go, please..."

"But..." Monkey chuckled nervously. "We just got here..."

"...You all belong back home, in the Valley Of Peace." Tigress turned away, and started walking up the steps again.

"So do you Tigress..." Mantis said. He beckoned her towards him, even though she still had her head turning away from him. "You just said it yourself... You called the Valley of Peace your home."

"Please Tigress... come back with us." The serpent pleaded.

"No," she replied firmly, turning her head towards them quick enough to make her eyes spin if she didn't sound so stern. With a small scowl appearing expressed on her face, she watched them cower away from her slowly, and sighed. "I don't belong there. Everyone there is normal, with little flaws, while I belong here." She said finally, the face softening. "Alone... with my many." Watching her paws close together against her chest, she walked to the left, like she was doing a presentation, looking around them, but minus the gestures. The others copied by looking around too. "This is my home now... You may feel the chill here... But..." she chuckled a little. "The cold never bothered me anyway..." Her eyes edged to the near-by window. "This is where I belong... Where I can be who I am, and embrace the flaws I have, without hurting anyone..." She stopped on the spot as her voice died. Po watched this in silence as Viper looked at Monkey, who mirrored the same look on her face. Crane and Mantis glanced at one another briefly, brows raised, but Po couldn't help but think over everything that had occurred in the Valley. Both before, _and _after Tigress revealed her powers, and what they shared together.

* * *

_"Who else?" She said. Crane felt a lump forming in his throat, and glanced at Po and his friends. It was probably the first time Tigress has ever spoken to him, ever, besides the fact she hasn't spoken to the others much either._

_"Hey?" He said for all of them, let alone his own. Tigress' nostrils enlarged as she looked down, straightening her kimono skirt layer, biting her lip miserably. Maybe she was unsure what to say next... like them. They were happy she was finally talking to them after all these years. But even though after all this time watching her stuck in the training hall, or in her room, hoping to be oblivious to them all... it didn't mean it wasn't nerve wrecking._

_...  
__Master Tigress, can I ask a strange request?"_

_"Depends," she looked at him with a curious look. "How strange is the request?"_

_"Well I don't know if you could count it that strange," he looked at the center of the ballroom. "Would you like to dance with me?" _

_He reached out for her paw bravely, but Tigress must have sensed it and smoothly lowered her paws, and clenched them in a lower position._

_He bowed at her first like a gentlemen, and then she gave a curtsy, bending one knee, and bowing her head. Guests watched as they began to waltz around the room. They started slowly, but once they got the hang of it, they glided across the floor gracefully._

_..._

_"I had no choice..." _

_"...In the two years I was away, I would sit in my room, waiting to hear you say say good night, to each other, before shouting into me, and then... I'd wait for the snores... the mumbles... the laughs... All those little weird things about you all... made me feel part of a family. Something I never had..."_

_..._

_ "Tigress, in my eyes, you have done nothing wrong. If you feel that you did something wrong towards me, OK! I forgive you! But you had your reasons to hate me! I took your title for the Dragon Warrior for Pete sake! Who wouldn't be mad over that!"_

_..._

_"To Tigress!" Po raised his glass as well, making Tigress blush that tad bit more._

_"To Tigress!" Repeated the congregation, and clapped and cheered Tigress smiled at them all, before facing Po whilst everyone clinked their glasses. _

_Her eyes met his, and his smile widened too. They continued this, until the warmth of the room pulled them slowly towards each other, eyes starting to close as they edged closer... and closer..._

_..._

_"As your new master, you will do what I say... or leave the Palace by sunrise tomorrow morning."_

_..._

_"What did we ever do to you Tigress?!"_

_"Enough, Mantis." ._

_"Not until we get an answer!" _

_"Why do you shut us out?! Why do you shut the world out?!"_

_"What are you so afraid of?!" _

_"I said, enough!" _

_..._

_"Monster... she's a monster!" _

_..._

_"Tigress, stop!" Mantis called out agitatedly as they all ran out after her onto the frozen water. They rushed out onto the ice so quickly, they all wobbled, slipped, and fell. Po's impact somehow didn't crack the ice they were now lying upon, dazed, and slightly in pain._

_..._

_He turned, to see Tigress, only a tiny, visible orange blob on the far shore. There he could see her drying out her dress, before looking back at them, and scrambled into the mountains._

_"No..."  
_

* * *

"...Actually, about that-" Po blinked quickly, snapping out of his multiple flashbacks. It was Viper who was speaking. He was standing behind her, so he could tell her expression from the back obviously. However, within her voice, he sussed out the kind of sound _he_ would have used on when he did something stupid, which ended up annoying someone. "The Valley is..."

"Fifty-eight... Fifty-nine... SIXTY!" Tigress' eyes rose up above her friends, and stared at the door.

"What is that?" She asked suspiciously. Without waiting for an answer, she immediately crouched into her battle stance.

They were all about to ask the same thing, but turned and smiled to see Jījí, running in from the front door. He waved crazily. "You guys said to give a minute, and I did!" They all chuckled at him, and then turned to Tigress, who could only stare at Jījí with bewilderment. "Who is this?" She asked softly. Jījí stood on the very tips of his toes to see who was talking.

"Beep beep you guys!" He hinted. They chuckled again and all moved to one side, and he stared right back at Tigress, big eyed. He soon inhaled deeply, almost dramatically, and began jumping about. "Hi, I'm Jījí and I'm an Snow Dragon!" He ran for Tigress, who raised her arms to defend herself, but ended up catching the little Dragon instead. "I finally get to see you face to face!" He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her neck like a toddler. Tigress staggered back and forth by his sudden weight pressing upon her. When she could stand still without the fear of falling, she tried to slip Jījí off her neck, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Jījí?" He loosened a little to look into the feline's eyes at the sound of his name, with a small look of worry on his face.

"You built me. You remember that?" He grinned as he jumped down before Tigress could put her paws on him. "I came back to ask if you could give me wings? These guys keep thinking I'm a lizard cos you built me without the specific part that seems so important." She seemingly ignored his request, and knelt down to his level, and brought her paw up close to his face. Jījí didn't know what she was even planning to do, but then he smiled gleefully when she gently cupped his face into on paw, while outlining the details on him with the other. He even pushed his cheek into her paw like a kitten, his tailing waggling about happily.

"And you're alive as well?" She asked. Jījí blinked slowly, and clasped his talons like fists, making sure his limbs moved during his inspection. Viper and the others looked at each other quickly. _A__s well'?_

"Um...I think so?" He said.

"He's helped us get here..." Viper paused and waited for Tigress to look at her. "What do you mean by 'as well'?"

Tigress smiled as she stood up straight. "When I meant alone... I actually made a mistake by saying that." She backed away until in was standing right between the two ice walls, which was a wide open space. "I didn't mean it that way... I would be lying if I continued to say it that way..." She gestured towards her right with an open palm. "Come on out." She said loudly.

"Is it safe?" They watched Tigress nod, before turning towards where her palm was facing. Soon, another ice dragon, came walking in. They all gasped. This little ice dragon was like Jījí, but less like Jījí in other ways, let alone the gender. She watched them cautiously, as she walked up to Tigress, and bowed to her. This one was missing the horn and whiskers, and her eyes were also big and blue.

"This is Fù," Fù nodded on cue, narrowing her eyes a little as she stepped behind Tigress, sheltering herself under Tigress' cape. Jījí's mouth dropped, and slowly turned his head towards Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, as if to say 'do you see what I see?!' They nodded in amazement back, as if their words were taken from their mouth.

"Hi Fù," Po greeted politely. "I'm Po, and we're Tigress' friends." Fù and Tigress furrowed their brows in unison. Fù's was in more question, and Tigress was in worry.

"Friend..." Fù whispered uncertainly. "OK..."

"Am I a friend too?" Jījí asked excitedly, turning his head back and jumping up and down again towards Po and the others. He then ran back up to Tigress, and grabbed her paws and leapt up and down again, with Tigress' arms bounce with him "Or a brother? Is Fù my sister?"

"Or girlfriend?" Mantis chuckled. Tigress smiled at the bug, but only laughed when she saw the little dragon behind her wrinkle her nose.

"I don't know if I even _like_ that idea..." she said, looking up at Tigress, looking more serious. Jījí stopped jumping up and down, and let go of Tigress' paws. "But these are trespassers, they must leave, _now_."

"Tell that to them," Tigress muttered to herself. Fù's ears picked up the sound of Tigress' mumble, but was unsure what she was saying. Tigress took a deep breath, and stared down at her paws briefly once more, and looked up at Po and the others. They were all smiling at her. "I'm a danger to all of you... the Valley... _everyone._..." A memory returned to her.

_"Monster... she's a monster!" _

Her face suddenly sank in pain. "Tigress?" Po walked up to her slowly, reaching out to her bravely. Viper watched on worriedly as Crane, Monkey, and Mantis covered their eyes. As for Jījí and Fù, they were having a serious staring contest. Fù could tell that he had so many questions to ask her about being a snow dragon like he was, and this stopped her from stopping Po at whatever he was gonna do. "You okay?"

"I'm fine... it's just..." She turned away from him, shielding her face away from him. "I'm just trying to protect you... You must stay away from me."

"You don't need to protect us Tigress, we're not afraid..."

Tigress gestured 'no' with her finger. "Liar. You were at the coronation." She had a point. Crane brought his wing up to his neck. Who knew women could be so stubborn about themselves?

"Well- that was because we didn't know at that time." Crane jumped in quickly. "If you told us _before_, we wouldn't have reacted the way we _did_..." He added in a sing song way, making Tigress turn back to them. She rolled her eyes a slight annoyance, but he knew she was thinking about it, and possibly agreeing with him. There was so denying it, he had a good point.

"It was to protect everyone. I could hurt someone with these powers." She knelt beside Fù. "At least if I hit Fù, she can be rebuilt."

"We understand that Tigress, but that didn't mean you had to shut us out at every opportunity you had..." Po said softly. _You told me yourself that you failed so many people... I forgave you... and they are willing to forgive you too..._

"The Valley is better off." Tigress continued. "I'm sure that the Governors, and the Master's Council are going to sort out their plans to kill me, and capture me at this very moment."

"Actually no," Tigress raised an eyebrow at the avian's response. "They're looking after the Valley..."

"While Shen is sorting out his wedding plans." Viper hissed at Mantis, who covered his mouth. Crane, Po, and Monkey stared at him, and Tigress stood with confusion, carefully detailed.

"Wedding plans?"

"Mantis!"

"What wedding plans?"

"Sorry! I had to say it!"

"What is going on?"

"There is no wedding Tigress-"

"Viper likes Shen!" Monkey _and_ Mantis received a slap from both Viper and Crane. Tigress' tongue slowly ran along her teeth, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Shen... as in... Governor Shen of Gongmen _city_?" Monkey and Mantis nodded. Po pressed his thumb and index tightly together on the bridge of his nose, and Crane hid his face with his hat. Tigress' eyes widened and stared at Viper. "Exp-"

_"For goodness sake, I don't like him!" _

* * *

**Fù - Negative.**

**So I have introduced! Yay! So what will happen next?**

**Find out in chapter 13!**

**Dont forget to review!**


	13. Life's Too Short

_**Chapter 13**_

The atmosphere shook around them violently, and if they claimed it wasn't true, they would've been lying big time.

This was literal. They shook with the vibration of Viper's voice echoing through the palace, moving this way and that, almost crying out in slight fear than surprise. Tigress moved around at first, but then she knelt down and tried to balance herself a little, while making sure she didn't have a long fall to the floor. As for Po and the other boys, they had a bit of a fall to go if it even came to pass. Viper shook about, and yet she seemed to be more afraid of their surroundings collapsing around them instead of herself falling over. Fù and Jījí panicked, raced for Tigress, and wrapped themselves up in her cape, flattening themselves against the floor, tails up and swishing side to side in an almost snake like motion underneath the cape to give it the impression of a tent, or crazy wave, only to settle at the touch of Tigress, when she gently placed her paws behind her, and on their heads for comfort.

No one dared to move or breathe until their surroundings settled, and only the jingling of the chandelier above them was heard. "OK, I get it." Tigress said, standing up and gently pulling her cape off the two dragons. When the cape slid slowly along the floor, Fù and Jījí were revealed to be also clinging onto one another in fear. When Fù realized she and Jījí were hugging, she pushed him away, watching him briefly tumble backwards, landing on the his belly, as she jumped up and brushed herself down. "Just had to say it, not shout it."

"Well, this has run by us before..." Po replied awkwardly, along with a fiddly 'tee-hee'. Scratching his neck in the same emotion, he stared back at Tigress. His fingers had to scrape hard in order to feel some sense of relief on his neck between the material barrier. "Anyways, whether he's sorting out wedding plans or not," Viper hissed lowly. "Tigress, we can assure you, they are not out to kill you. We told them ourselves we came all this way to help you."

"Huh," Tigress folded her arms, raising a brow. "And they... were OK with that?"

"Yeah pretty much." Mantis added. "They wouldn't have allowed us if they weren't would they?"

"Mantis," Viper hissed. "Manners! Po and Tigress were talking."

Po nodded his appreciation towards the snake. He then suspired, and continued from where he left off. "Tigress, if only you could understand what I'm gonna say... but I know the fear deep inside you, I had my own experience of that fear."

She narrowed her eyes, not sure whether to buy it as the truth, or as a lie. "How?" She asked. Viper and the others looked at him with a questioning gaze. _What did he mean by that?_

"That's beside the point, but right now we need you to know that no one is out to hurt you in anyway. If you just told us about this before... we would've helped you."

"And besides," Viper slithered up to Tigress, smiling softly. "That's all now in the past." Tigress stared into Viper's eyes gently, to see the big Azure dancing brightly in front of her. She slowly knelt down for the third time, as if forgetting the whole situation of Viper shouting, and whispered;

"It is?"

"Mmmhmm." Viper smiled sweetly, and held onto Tigress' paw. Tigress didn't pull away, and smiled back.

* * *

_**Viper:**  
We came all this way today to give us a fresh start!_

_**Po:  
*With Crane, Monkey, and Mantis walking with him, he stands in front of the two, who stand up.***  
__And now you're all like wow  
***He holds onto Tigress' paw with one paw, and places the other paw on his chest.*  
**__You all like warm in my heart!_

**_Tigress:  
_**_***Beaming as she squeezes his paw happily, and as gently as she could.*  
**Well this is who I am, welcome to the real me!  
***Looking at all of them, she let's go off Po's paw, and rips off her gloves, and tosses them to the side.  
Waving her paws about in a circular motion, she throws them up into the air.*  
**__You have no idea how great it feels to be free!  
***The cloud of magic exploded above them, sprinkling snow and glittery specks above them. ****Jījí and Fù**__** held their arms out to try and catch them, while doing so, **__**Fù watched Tigress smiling and Viper and the others catching her attention throughout more of the ballad.* **_

_**Viper and Crane:  
**We've been falling out for way too long,_

_**Monkey and Mantis:  
**__So let's forget who's right-_

**_Tigress and Po:  
_**_And forget who's wrong-_

_**Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress and Po:**  
Okay!  
***They share a group hug.***  
_

_**Tigress:  
** Why don't you stay?  
***Takes Po by the paw, and pretend to waltz around around with the space with him. Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper laugh and followed.*  
**There's room for family in my court...  
***They stop dancing and start walking. Po feels a little dizzy, but is able to walk fine.***  
_

_**Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Po:  
*****Cheerfully***  
Cause life's too short-_

**_Viper:  
*Thinking about the past.*  
_**_To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister we longed to know..._

_**Tigress and Viper:  
*****Not so cheerfully.***  
Life's too short_

_**Tigress:  
*****Sympathetic towards Viper.***  
To never let you see who I am,  
***She used her powers to make an ice head piece, similar to the one shhe wore at the coronation appear out of thin air. It settles on her head as she turns to them.*  
**The true queen of the ice and snow..._

**_Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, and Viper:  
*Slightly surprised.*  
_**_Waoh woah woah!_

_**Tigress:**  
I never understood...  
***Viper harmonizes the same sentence as she slithers up beside her while she stares at her herself through the ice walls close by.*  
**_

_**All:  
**B__ut now I do  
_**_*Sharing another group hug together.*  
_**_Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you!_

**_*Fù rolled her eyes at the scene, and then shook her head at_**_** Jījí, who began to dance. **"__**So you'll come back, then?" Viper and Crane said. **_

_**"**_**_Back?" Tigress looked at Viper as the group hug broke._**

**_"To thaw the valley," Viper explained. Soon, Crane joined her again. _****_"It's frozen over, no one can get in or out?" Tigress' mouth opened a few inches, but she didn't seem surprised._**

**_"_****_Oh." She said blankly. During the first bit of the song, Mantis picked up the gloves, which was unnoticed by Tigress, and was noticed by the others. Po took them and pressed them towards her._**

**_"Sooo..." They all said hopefully. Tigress looked down at the gloves, and back at them, with the look of confusion. _**

**_"What..." Then it turned to a bit of anger. "I don't believe you..."_**

**_Viper looked at little worried "I just assumed that you would have to..."_**

_**Tigress:  
*****Snatches the gloves, and shakes them in the air.***  
That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!_

_**All:  
**It does!  
__***Po places a paw on her shoulder.*  
**__It's just like it was,  
__Except for we'll be best friends!_

_**Tigress:**  
***Scoffs briefly, turning to Po, and grabbing his paw violently.***  
So this is your plan to force me back in a cage!?_

_**Viper:  
*Slithers back a bit when Tigress slapped Po's paw away from her.*  
**Whoa, whoa!_

_**Po:  
**Don't get upset let's get back on the same page-_

**_Fù:_  
_*With sudden, and great strength, she came up behind them all, and pushed them all along together towards the end of the hall, with the help of Tigress. All was oblivious to Jījí, who was still dancing alone.*  
_**_Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
__And showing off your mastery of tact and grace._

**_Tigress:  
*Running ahead of them, and grabbing the handle of the door.*  
_**_Okay!  
__Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
***She opened it, and gestured with a smile.*  
**__Bye-bye!_

_**Viper:**  
Wait!_

_**Tigress:**  
Cause life's too short-  
***Viper slammed the door.***  
_

_**Viper**:  
There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!_

_**Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis:  
*Crowding around her.*  
**You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place._

_**Po:  
*Pulling Tigress away from them.*  
**Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who  
***Tigress listens to him, not fighting to get her arm out of his grip.***  
Is n__ot one hundred percent-_

_**Viper:  
*Jumps in rudely.*  
**Convinced the monster is you!_

_**Tigress:  
*****Growls and glared at her.***  
__You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
***Getting up into Viper's face, she points at her.***  
__You and Shen sound like a right pair!_

_**Viper:  
*****Growls slightly.***  
This is so unfair!_

_**All:**  
__*****_**_Fù_****_ covered her ears, and Jījí slowly stopped dancing. All the masters turned their backs on one another, now angry with each other.*  
_**_I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support..._

**_Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis:  
*Viper hisses as the boys fold arms.*  
_**_Support..._

_**Po and Tigress:  
*Fold arms.*  
**Support..._

_**All:  
*Turn around on each other all at once.*  
**HAH! Life's too short!_

_**Po:  
*****With worry.*  
**To let you treat the people down there-_

**_Viper:  
*Pushes him out of the way.*  
_**_just as coldly as you always treated me!_

_**Tigress:**  
***Covered her ears.*  
**La la lalala laaaa_

_**Monkey, Mantis, and Crane:**  
***Glancing at one another and then at the girls, knowing they weren't involved in it anymore. It was becoming more personal between Tigress and Viper. Po bravely walks up to Tigress.***  
Life's too short!_

_**Tigress:  
*****Turns to Po and points at Viper.* **  
To listen to a reckless fool!  
***Viper stopped and glared at Tigress in pain, who was slowly turning her gaze from Po back towards her.*  
**Who only ever sees the things she wants to see!_

_**Viper: **  
You don't know me!  
_**_(Tigress: You have no idea!)_**

_**Tigress and Viper:**  
What I've been through!  
***Throwing her arms in the air in frustration, Tigress turned and stormed off. Viper gave chase, and so did the boys.***_  
_Because of you!  
__***"Tigress!" Po called. "Wait!"***_  
_Life's too short to waste another minute  
***She hunched her shoulders angrily.**** Jījí and Fù tried stop her, both on either side. But she threw her paws in front of them, and ice blasted out of them, making them yell out and jumped out of the way.***_  
_Life's too short to even have you in it  
__***Still in rage, she wanted to lash out at something... everything... **_**anything..._*_**  
_Life's too short!_

* * *

She turned towards the door, where Viper happened to be standing a few feet from her, and in the way. Without realizing at first, a blast of magic flew out of her paw. Viper realized what could happen, and ducked in hope it would miss her. "No!" Po ran in front of her, and held out his arms as the ice flew at their direction. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane dived to the right, landing close to Fù and covered their eyes...

_***Gasp***_

_***Gasp***_

They uncovered their eyes and stared. Viper shook a little, before straightening herself up, and cried out in surprise. Po was suddenly in front of her, his arms extended in front of him. She was fully protected... who was gasping?

"You... _you..._" Tigress began to whisper repeatedly. She said it in a slow, perturbed voice, which Viper was unable to see the reason why. Mainly because Po was in front of her, standing very still. She turned to Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Fù, who were standing of the right. Jījí raised himself up and silently stood alone on the left side, but had his claws over his mouth, eyes big and wide in surprise and shock. Mantis was still somehow perched on Monkey's shoulder, but they both looked like they had seen a ghost. Crane's eyes were wide, and his hat had fallen off his head when he landed after the dive. His forehead was damp, as he breathed in and out shakily. His wings moved in time with his breathing. Fù was copying Jījí, only she was breathing in and out loudly in shock. "How?"

"What happened?" Viper asked slowly. It looked like no one was going to reply, but then Crane raised one wing towards her, and slowly gestured at her to move over to where he was. Viper did so quickly, though she was unsure whether Crane's gesture also meant what sped she had to make her way over. Whether it was to be quick or slow, Crane didn't give out about it. He probably didn't even realize she was there now, because his gaze never left Po. She followed his gaze, and coward back a little. Po's arms were hiding his face, and any emotion with them. With both arms extended and at the level of his face, he bent his elbows, his left arm atop of his right. Shards of ice had attached themselves to the sleeves of his coat, but they didn't seem deep enough to get to his fur and flesh. His legs were spread apart and bent, as if he was about to take an impact of such force, he was bound to get knocked backwards. Tigress had her right arm extended, with her palm and fingers open, with the rest of her body, barring her head and right arm, turned towards the other Masters, her face expressing one true emotion; shock. They all turned to Po, who still wasn't moving from the lay out he had himself stuck in.

"What did he do?" Jījí asked from the left. Fù slowly turned to him, her shoulders hunched, making him cower slightly. "Don't hit me!" He managed to squeak. Tigress and Po didn't move from their places.

"How did you _not_ see that?!" Fù said with a stagger. "It's bad enough the other Masters already missed it!"

They all turned their gaze to Po, who still hadn't moved. "Has he hurt himself?" Mantis asked. Po finally decided to reveal his face when he lowered his arms, and swiped off the ice shards. His face painted with self annoyance and remorse as each ice shard fell and smashed into pieces, the sound of them breaking bouncing off the walls until they disappeared. He rose his head and looked straight at Tigress, as if no one else present in the room existed. Only he didn't have the usual goofy smile or gleam in his eye. Instead, his lips were only a flat line, his eyes seemed on edge, and he tightly wringed his paws over one another repeatedly.

"I..." He sighed. On the final time he wringed his paws, he pulled off his gloves. He threw them to the right, where they landed on Mantis, almost knocking him of Monkey's shoulder. "You all deserve to know..." He looked at Tigress dead in the eye again as he balled his left paw into a fist. Once it was raised to his chest level, his arm extended away from him, and his fist opened; They all stared in amazement at the sight of a stream of icy swirls, blossoming out of the palm of his paw. Their eyes followed the swirl floating up into the silent atmosphere, illuminating the room with a small light. The sparkling dust made by this drifted quietly through the air, and more appeared when he repeated the action, only with the other paw. Soon, he waved his paws in a wheel-like motion, and the dust created by him turned into a small whirlpool, briefly filling the room with a small gust of wind, before it swam it's way through the air to the closest window, and out into the world. When the wind died down, they all turned their gaze to Tigress, jaws dropped. She long moved her out of her freeze frame, and was hugging herself, with her cape slightly wrapping itself around her thanks to the gale. Viper finally noticed that she still had her little friendship necklace they bought years ago, but didn't say anything. This was only when Tigress reached up and gently grasped it with her left paw, while the right paw was occupied by holding her opposite elbow.

Twiddling with the charm, she watched the whole scene unfold. Her eyes stirred along with Po's activity, wide and obviously unsure of what to think of it, just like Crane and the others. She swallowed slowly as Po closed his fist, and brought his arm slowly to his side, before raising his other paw, and rubbed his other arm, his head hanging a little in shame. "Now you know." He said lowly. Tigress tightened the grip on the necklace, and Viper started to worry that if she pressed her grip on it any harder, the the charm would bend out of it's original form. However that wasn't the thing she should be worried about. The thing she needed to focus on, is how she, Crane, Monkey, Tigress, and Mantis were going to react to what Po just revealed to them. Something he should've shared with them before.

"Am I dreaming?" Mantis cut into the silence suddenly. Tigress still stared at Po through out the insects speech. "Or am I seeing two Tigress' here?" He turned to Monkey quickly, whose eyes only itched to the bugs direction instead of his entire head. "Am I dreaming?"

"Is that even the right way to put it?" Crane slapped his forehead with his wing, and wiped off the beads of sweat visible on his feathers. "That... that was... Mantis don't worry... your not dreaming... not if we saw it too. " He slapped his forehead with a dazed look. "Well! That- was- unexpec- un...expected!"

"You're telling me! Even Tigress went mute!" Monkey claimed.

"Tigress?" Fù crept over to her creator cautiously, and gently tugged at her cape. "Are you..." Tigress blinked, her jawline quivering slightly as Fù reached out for her paw. "...alright?"

"I..." Her bottom eye lids raised up a bit as Po's eyes met hers again. "I'm..."

* * *

**Bet no one was expecting that! **

**But I hope you are all enjoying it! ****What do you think? Po just revealed to everyone that he has powers! JUST LIKE TIGRESS! How do you ask?**

**Will you stick around until chapter 14? Who knows, will it be revealed? How will Tigress react?**

**The song used in this chapter is a deleted song from Frozen, called 'Life's too short'. I knew I had to use it! If people wanted 'For the first time in forever' reprise in it, I'll see what I can do :-) **


	14. Alike

_**Chapter 14**_

"Look, just don't say anything! Just _hit_ me," the panda said, looking at them all. He stared at each of them individually for the same amount of time as the one before the second. He looked at Tigress, and spread his arms out. She was still staring at him widely, her mouth still trying to get the words out. "What are you waitin' for?" He sounded serious. She blinked once quickly, before he brows knitted together into a frown. "I know you wanna-" **_BAM! _**Po dropped like a plank, flat on his back, his cheek bone and jaw stiff with the pain. His eyes were shut tightly, his paws back into tight fists as he lay dumbfounded, displayed like when he was standing up. His arms were opened like he was about to take flight, and his legs were laid out as straight as a board. His eyes were shut up tight while he tried to deal with the frozen pain that soon started to sting. The sound of the impact soon began to ring in his ears, and then the bruisy feeling started, crawling along his jaw line. "Hit me." He grunted out.

"Gladly," he opened his eyes and didn't need to shift his them to see Tigress hovering over him, her fist still there in case she felt the urge to do it again. She looked mad, and he meant _really _mad. "Though I think you deserve _way _more then just a punch in the face!" Her voice was dancing on the tips of venom. Fragments of spittle sprayed Po's face, but he didn't dare move to wipe it off. He didn't dare _breathe_ in case this motivated his friend and Master to possibly freeze him as punishment, even though he reckoned that he'd be able to fight her off with his own powers. He only narrowed his eyes tight enough to look like they were closed again.

"No I think a punch is enough," He heard Monkey stammer quickly, as Fù and Jījí gently pulled Tigress away from Po. Funny enough, even though she was really angry, she didn't seem to be _totally over the top Tigress_ angry. He wasn't sure if anyone else saw it, but behind the changing of the pleasant demeanor, the nostrils flaring, the eyes flashing and closing into slits... her mouth was quivering. It was as if she wanted to scream hate and abuse, but couldn't bring herself to. She had the look of question in her eyes, and her body was loose and hunched at the same time, and she was holding anything she wanted to throw at him back, almost both physically and emotionally. "We don't want any violence please!"

The two dragons pulled Tigress four feet away from Po in hopes she didn't attack him again, with the help of Crane who held the ends of her cape in case she tripped over it. They were still holding onto her wrists now, looking back at Po cautiously, and with question, same as everyone else in the room.

"OK," Viper slithered up to Po, looking at him with confusion, as well as beside herself with worry as she gazed down at him. "Mind telling us how long this has gone on for?"

"And how long you went without telling us?" Tigress spat. Viper turned her head and raised a brow.

"You can't say anything against this. You are guilty of the same crime." She said lowly, taking everyone by surprise. They weren't expecting that to come out of the serpents mouth, especially with the attitude, but it soon made their minds think deep and stand firm, on the same side as she was.

"It's been going on..." He sat up and moved his jaw about, his face expressing a little bit of the pain. "Ugh... don't hit me this time when I ask this... but Tigress? When did you first get these powers?" They all turned and watched Tigress take her paws away from Fù and Jījí. She still looked angry. "When I was nine." At least she answered his question right? "Why?"

"I was the same." Monkey helped Po up, while Crane dashed over and stood behind the panda in case he decided to stagger back and find himself back on the floor. "I got it same way Tigress did..." He looked at Tigress. "She just got them first instead of me, and in a more painful way." No one understood what he meant by that, Tigress and Viper looked at one another trying to think about it, but then it hit them.

* * *

_"Leave that boy alone!" Tigress yelled. "He isn't part of this!"_

_"Aw," the wolf grinned. "Protecting your boyfriend are you?" __Tigress growled as the black and white bear blushed deeply, despite being so frightened."_

...

_"Tigress!" Viper screamed, slithering to her friends side. The cubs eyes were closed, and she wasn't responding. Shifu ran over to her as the bear jumped up to help, and checked her pulse quickly._

_"She's alive," Viper sighed with relief at those very words. "But we need to get those crystals out. Someone help!"_

_The boy brushed himself down as villagers gathered to either watch from a closer distance, or deciding to help the unconscious cub. He was about to help out, but he fanned him away._

_"But she saved me! I have to help!"_

_"There is no need," Shifu gestured him to go, and this time, he r__an away as fast as he could._

* * *

"So... _you _were that panda boy?" Tigress claimed. Po nodded, making the two females turn to each other. "Those _crystals _are the source of your powers too?" He nodded the second time.

"You got it."

"But... you- you left unharmed!" Viper said shakily."I can remember you running away!"

"I got them... less violently." Po got one finger and began to slowly move it around his opposite palm clockwise. "I found more crystals a little far off where Tigress was attacked. They were on the ground, still in the bag. I guess the wolf just dropped them by mistake. There was four left, and being nine, and a little bit ditsy, I wasn't sure if they were the same crystals. I was late for my lessons any, so I just ran with them in my paws. When I opened my paws to see if they were still there, they didn't have the same glow they had when I first found them. A kid came up behind me, and scared me so bad they fell out of my paws and I lost them. I felt weird, and a little sick, so the teacher sent me home. My dad had the local doctor check me over. He said I was feeling poorly and I needed to stay out of school for a few days. But that night, I cried out to my dad. I was feeling worse, and my paws were ice cold to the touch. He got me a cup of tea, and when he handed it to me, the water instantly froze. We had no idea what was going on..." Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Crane, Fù and Jījí glanced at Tigress to look at her expression. She was listening very closely. "Then... I tried to wrap myself in a blanket, and it turned blue to my touch. My dad panicked, and took me to... to... gosh I can't remember the woman's name, but she was like that wolf, Rai."

"Rai?" Tigress piped up. "Is he..."

"The one who told you when you were little that if you show anyone your powers and fear will make you would go insane? Yeah it's him." Monkey said simply. He turned to Po. "Continue."

Po nodded and continued on. "She said that I must be careful with my powers, and not show anyone them. They claimed my powers have both positive and negative energy, and it was for the best that no one knew. But she never said anything about fear making me go nuts."

"We've never seen you wear gloves or anything like Tigress..." Mantis pointed out.

"I guess I could handle the pressure better because I was always surrounded by loads of people. None of them really ever found out, and I'm actually glad I had the powers growing up!" He rubbed his hands together in an almost evil way, and smirked. "I was picked on and pranked on a lot as a kid, so when winter came along... I got right back at them. One of the bullies saw me and I was panicking, but no one believed him and called him crazy and then he got picked on instead of me."

"Karma served well I guess." Fù said uncertainly. "But focus here panda. We're looking for an explanation for your powers, not a back story."

"Hey I have a _name_ you know," Po said.

"And how come you never told us?" Crane asked, switching the subject b

Po could only frown. "It's not easy walking up to someone and say 'Hey! This is really random, but I have these crazy powers! Just so you know...'"

Monkey shrugged. "True... And also, that guy Rai? He met us on the way here Tigress. He found out how all this snow came along through us. When he realized that you weren't with us, he kinda sussed it all out himself. He can help."

"Can he?" Tigress asked, while Viper began to think about what Rai said.

_"If you even tried, the fear of hurting you would destroy her completely, I told her what dangers can occur if she reveals these powers... I am the one to blame for that..." He rose his head up and took out his coins. "I need to console the child... and help her before it's too late...__"_

It was Tigress' turn to wring her paws... but then her ears flicked, and she turned her head towards the door. They all watched her swiftly turn and walk towards it. No questioned why, and just observed. Jījí looked up, and tapped Fù on the shoulder nervously. When she turned to question him, she followed his gaze. Seeing spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls, they placed a protective arm around each other.

* * *

Tigress reached out for the door handles, pulled them open, and walked outside unaccompanied. She heard something crawling about, and she wasn't talking about as in feet alone. _Voices_ were crawling about outside... but where? Narrowing her eyes, she could just make out a small black rimmed oval blob, moving its way around in the snow scene below. Her eyes widened. A group of men were treading cautiously towards the her place. Her ears flickered at the sound of a voice speaking up a little louder, and seemingly closer;

"Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the tiger." She backed in and shut the door, and glared at Po and the others.

"What?" Po asked.

"So much for occupying the Valley." She marched towards them, holding her skirts up a little so she didn't trip over them. "They're on their way."

"Wait what? But how? They don't know where you are!" Po claimed.

"Unless..." Crane thought slowly. He suddenly sent a death glare to Monkey. "Wait ago Monkey!"

"What?!" Monkey threw his arms in the air. "What did I do this time!?"

"Maybe this will ring a bell," Crane cleared his throat. "'To the Dōngjì mountains!'" Monkey still seemed clueless, making him sigh heavily. "You shouted that when we got away from the wolfs! Come _on, _think!"

"I did?" Monkey then gasped. "I did!"

"This is just _brilliant_..." Viper muttered, letting the last word ring out and remain upon her tongue for a few more seconds, before face palming. "I wouldn't be surprised if we find ourselves in a deeper hole of trouble."

"Thanks for the negative attitude." Mantis muttered, receiving a hiss from the serpent.

Tigress could only fold her arms, listen and question; "What are you all talking about?" Mantis jumped and landed on her shoulder.

"We ran into this strange guy and his troops on the way here, and Viper knew him. Apparently this wolf, gave you these powers." He explained. "And he's after you, and I guess your powers. Don't ask what the reason is _for, _but we assume something evil."

"_That_ wolf!" Tigress gasped, making Mantis jump of her shoulder and onto Viper's head.

"Oh so you _do _remember?" Viper said slyly, her tail rattling a bit.

"Now is not the time to play 'he said, she said' Vi!" Po pointed out. "Right now we need to stop-"

"No." Tigress silenced him. "I'm the one who needs to fight him. He caused this mess." Tigress looked down at her paws, biting her lip. "And I need it to end. But you need to be safe." She paused for a moment. "Follow me."

* * *

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

_***C-R-E-A-K...***_

The door opens the moment the his knuckles hit them. Chen jumped back a little, falling back onto one of his men. "Well! We know for sure this one's friendly." He muttered, and they stepped in, looking around as the door closed behind them. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Who goes there?" They looked towards the end of the room, where Tigress suddenly appeared. She stood on the leveled platform, now in silence, watching them stare right back. Chen's eyes widened, and scanned her up and down the best she could, for she seemed like a speck to him from where he, and his men stood.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time, but I think you are who I'm looking for!" He smiled charmingly. "If only I could get a closer look... with your consent obviously."

"You may," Tigress began walking towards him, and he did the same thing. From behind the unclear ice wall, Po and the others watched protectively, unsure what she was going to do next.

"She's welcoming him in! We did tell her who he was right?" Viper whispered. "And why he was here?"

"I think she has a back up plan," Crane whispered back, his voice dancing in the tight air around them. "And of course we know the reason why he showed up; because _someone _decided to shout out where we were going."

"You guys are never gonna let me down on this are you?" Monkey muttered as he rubbed his temples. Sighing in annoyance, he added; "Well at least I would've told you I had powers since I was nine, while on a journey to _find_ someone else guilty of the same felony, as Viper quoted." They all turned to Po, who gulped and turned his head to hide the hurt on his face, and shielding his eyes from the look of slight hate on their faces.

At least Fù and Jījí were there to comfort him. "We don't think any different of you Po," Jījí whispered.

"Yeah," Fù said, rubbing his arm. "Even though I've only known you for about ten minutes."

"Same, but for like an hour" Jījí added, and when Po nodded at them with a look of valuing their view on him, before they listened and observed the scene between Tigress and Chen further on.

"Mil Lady," Chen was now a few feet away from Tigress' shadow was hovering over them, as they met in the center of the room. As if to be slightly afraid of her, he knelled where he stood, and bowed his head. "You _are_ who I seek for." The group behind him, who were probably his troops, copied him. Po watched each of them slowly, trying to remember if these were from their last encounter.

"How am I who you seek?" Tigress asked. She blinked at the wolf as if to be confused, but they all soon realized that she was only putting it on to distract Chen. "Who _are_ you?" Narrowing her eyes almost as gentle as the echoing of their voices that bounced of the farthest corners of the room, and her lips slipping to a little soft frown, she added; "And why do you seem vaguely familiar?"

"I'm Chen... we... encountered a little while back." Chen rose with his mouth as straight as a line. "You were only a child. I was... a young enough man. Stupid and ludicrous." He then smiled as sweet as sugar. "But, it doesn't mean all bad. Without a doubt, you have done some wonderful things with these powers I gifted you with."

Tigress' narrowed eyes almost returned to normal size, until she tightened her fist, and opening it with a blaze of magic illuminating in front of them. "You call this a gift?" She place her arms and paws a few inches away from her stomach, and quickly raised them up. She began to glow, before being briefly consumed by the light. They all turned away whilst questioning what she meant, and when they all turned back, she was no longer in the elegant ice dress... well, mainly the skirt part. Still wearing the crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder piece with a crystallized bodice and blue sleeves. Her skirts were replaced with powder blue training pants and the long, floor-sweeping cape remained attached. Chen and his men jumped back. Some howled, and some whimpered, but Chen cried out not in fear, but in praise.

"Marvelous!" He said. He raised his arms in the air. "Beautiful!" He paused and remember what she asked. "And absolutely!"

"You won't _look_ so beautiful once I'm done with you." Tigress hissed, making another blaze of magic with her other paw. "Now, get rid of it!"

"What? Don't you like the gift?" He acted hurt. "I'm deeply wounded." He placed a hand on his chest as he took a step back. "Why would you say that? Now you can fulfill your destiny!"

"My destiny? Am I destined to be feared by all who know me and live in solitude? Was my destiny to hide from everyone so none of them ever got hurt? To be distant from those I was meant to be close with?" She growled, but Po and the others heard the pain in her voice. "That's not my destiny."

"No, of course it's not, your too high up on the rank to have _that_ kind of Destiny." He chuckled. "Of course your destined for _greater_ things. If you just drop the magic for now, listen to me, and I will tell you... You're not the only one."

"What?" The magic vanishes when her arms went limp. "What do you mean I'm not the only one?"

"The panda, your friend back in the Palace... he's just like you... who knew that the same little boy you took the attack for... still ended up with the same ability to dance with the winter air and control it's moves and actions. Amazing isn't it?" Tigress' ears flicked as if to hear Po's reaction, which was just a small sharp intake of the dead air around them. "Now you can share this destiny together... and join me to rule China!"

"And why would I want to do that?" She hissed.

"So can take your revenge on everyone for fearing this beautiful thing you possess... none of them know about the panda do they?"

"Probably not," she muttered enviously as she folded her arms. "But how did you know about the powers you claim he has?" She asked, louder this time. Chen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So... you don't know he has powers? Did they even make it here to see you?"

"Yes, but I sent them away... and don't you think he'd have acted like me if he had powers?"

"That's it Tigress!" Crane whispered loud enough for them all to nod approvingly. "Confuse them!" Po smiled with the way she was dealing them, and he also blushed at the fact she was protecting him, and the others of course, but for different reasons nonetheless.

"I don't see them anywhere around since you made them leave..." She gasped as Chen was suddenly kneeling in front of her, with his men moving closer in and doing the same as he was. "But that panda of yours froze my paw," he raised one paw, making her cringe at the sight of it being stiff and almost blue like still. Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis slowly turned towards Po, who slowly turned back at them, before looking away innocently.

"He hurt _me_," Po hissed in defense, pulling his sleeve up to reveal the claw wound Chen gave him. Fù and Jījí looked up at him, waited for him to look down at them, and nodded

"Good for you Po," they whispered, before all their attention went back to Tigress.

"Why would he do that?" The spoken feline asked softly. _It's not like him. _She thought.

"Who knows, maybe self defense." _That would fit the puzzle of Po better._ Chen shook his head and tried to make sense of it. "But the two of you have amazing power that can do wonders." He gently grasped Tigress' paw, and lightly pressed his lips on it briefly. "If you and your little boyfriend would join my side, I can show you a life you've always wanted." He rose up again, grasping her other paw. "Where everyone will respect you... adore you... _worship _you as well as I will..." Tigress looked down at her paws in his light grasp, wanting to shudder. "Look what you have _done, _after the years Shifu made you hide your gift." She froze at the sound of her Master's name. "With your powers, the panda's powers, and my guidance, the world will be at your finger tips! All we need is to find that panda, make him say yes..." Chen soon let go and turned on his heel, walking a few feet away from her while letting her paws fall limply to her sides. "And we'd be on our way."

"No."

Chen sighed. "Such a shame he never got to know what beauty his little student had in store... if he ever lived to see _this_," he motioned around them. "I'm sure he would be very proud of what exquisite levels of labor you have used to make this beauty... his little Tigress... the one he never called _daughter._" Tigress close her eyes tight, and turned away from him. When she opened her eyes, Viper and the others were staring right back, their eyes full of sympathy. Po was shaking his head repeatedly. _Don't give in... he's testing you. He's trying to make you join his side for the wrong reasons! Say no! Say no!_

"All you need is to take my paw..." He reached back out to her when she turned back to him. "I know this is all over-whelming..." She looked down at his paw. "And you don't know what to feel at this moment other than fear..."

"I'm not afraid." She growled.

"Oh but you _are_," Chen gestured around them once more, and when her gaze followed his movement, her eyes widened at the sight of large, long, and extremely skewer like ice spikes, pulling themselves through the walls, and ceiling in every direction she looked at. The sun's light glowed through the walls, almost blinding her. "But there is no need... just take my paw..." She looked back at him quickly. He was smiling, and his men were smirking evilly. "And everything will be that simple for you..."

_**SWOSH!**_

His men cried out when she suddenly side chopped him in the side, causing him to be tossed a great distance across the room, almost too distracted to move. When they all turned, and Po the others gazed, Tigress posed into her usual battle stance. "Want my powers? Fight for 'em."

"Fine," Chen pulled himself up. The sun suddenly disappeared, and it grew dark. "I tried being Mister Nice Guy, and _gave _you them powers, and gave you the chance to make the right choice... but we'll have it your way." He crouched a little and bared his teeth.

Tigress growled back as Chen's men soon took out swords and began to surround her. "Let's dance."

* * *

_**And there is chapter fourteen y'all!**_

_**So Tigress reacted... in a way I felt she would!**_

**_And what would you name this chapter? I'm a little stuck on what to call it! Please if an idea for the name if you have one! For now it's labeled "Alike" until I get a better title lol XD_**

_**Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think of this and what you think is going to happen next!**_

_**I warned you I would have my own little twists and turns to this! **_

_**Chapter 15 is in the making!**_

_**What do you think will happen next!?**_

_**Let me know in you reviews!**_


	15. Battle

**_Chapter 15_**

Guys," Jījí said nervously. They weren't afraid of talk at the normal volume now, seeing Tigress, Chen, and his men were already occupied. "I think she needs help!"

"Finally! Time for more butts to be kicked!" Mantis celebrated.

"Does she even want you guys to help?" Asked Fù. They turned to her on cue. "What if these guys have some sort of plan against her that can cause major consequences to you guys?"

They blinked at her slowly. "I... don't get what she's saying." Po stated truthfully.

Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Jījí nodded along in agreement. Viper then looked around at them quickly, before looking back at Fù. "I know what she means. Fu," crouching down to the dragons eye level, she added softly. "We are Kung Fu Masters, just like Tigress. We tend to run into almost every evil plan going! It's our job to make the sacrifice and... Well, just wing it. I know, that _some _of us are powerless." All turned to Po on cue. "But that can be an advantage for us!"

"Yeah, I can protect these guys with my powers if they need it," Po smiled reassuringly. "And of course Tigress will too."

Fu still didn't look so sure, furrowing her brows, stiffing her lips together, before glancing back at Tigress standing alone, while Chen's men surrounded her in different spaces apart. She folded her arms, sighed, and nodded. "OK, but be careful, and make sure none of you get hurt... please..."

"We'll be careful, and protect ourselves... we promise." Viper whispered, seeing a glint of hope in her eyes. Straightening up, she gestured to the others, who were just finishing up taking off their winter cloaks to make fighting (or flying) that little bit easier, and quickly rushed out, dumping their cloaks onto the floor while Fu and Juju watched on cautiously. Chen didn't seem to notice them rushing out, and made the first move. Neither did his men, who closed in slowly, wielding their swords. Tigress braced herself, before throwing out her fist. Chen deftly dodges out of the way, throwing some punches back. All of Chen's henchmen take up arms against her, but jumped back when two or three of their brethren were quickly knocked over by quick and un-dodge-able punches. She soon saw Chen draw out a sword of his own, took one moment to stop herself, and laughed at him. "Too afraid to get your paws dirty?" She teased, raising both her fists; one leveled with her waist, and the other over her head. "Or are you afraid that you'll get beaten by a woman?"

"Correction! Make that _w__omen._" Viper slithered beside her after swiftly zig-zaging her way through the spaces of the wolves. Tigress stared down at the little snake beside, eyes widened for a quick moment.

"Attack!" Chen yelled.

Hissing, Viper dived in and began to attack the others. Tigress just watched her, and then heard Crane swooshing above them, Mantis starting to attack, Monkey bouncing here and here with his occasional 'hiya!' and finally, Po landed beside her. Chen glared at him, raising the paw that still seemed a little stiff.

_"You."_ He snarled, putting his sword back in case Tigress teased him any further. "It's about time you made it. I still have a few bones to pick with you."

"You do now?" Po posed into his stance valiantly. "Let's just hope these 'bones', are not _mine_." He then gave out a battle cry, ran and jumped at Chen, who quickly dodged, and threw some punches towards the panda's face, and stomach. Tigress smiled at the panda briefly when he leapt in front of her as if to protect her, before feeling a wolf behind her, and quickly spun around on one leg, suspending the other into the air, allowing her foot collide with the enemies jaw, letting it hit the ground as she swung to hit another. The mutt howled as he flew across the room, knocking into a collection of its associates that happened to be surrounding Monkey, who was busy trying to fight off two or three more at a time with a pair of nun chunks he supposedly 'borrowed'. When he heard the wave of whimpers behind him, he spun round to see what happened, and after realizing what did occur, he looked at Tigress, who took a moment to turn her head and eyes towards him, and moved her right hand to her forehead, up until she began fighting again, firing ice particles occasionally. Monkey smiled gratefully and continued where he left of and another wolf.

"Keep going you guys!" Jījí cheered. "You can fight all those meanies off!"

"Hit that one!" Fù yelled to Monkey, before clapping when he did it successfully. "Viper behind you!" Her eyes were soon busy watching Crane from above, using his wings to create a small gust of wind to pile up the defeated wolves, before jumping when Jījí gave out a cry for help. She noticed a few wolves coming for them quickly, wielding their swords. They both knew they had to run for it, and they ran out into the middle of the battle, hugging each other without realizing when the same wolves were caving in on them.

Only Crane heard the two call out for help, stopped at what he was previously doing, dived down, landed in front of them, and began to fight with the few wolves all at once. They playfully swung their swords at first, before trying to slash the avian with their weapons, which he managed to miss. His eyes widened a little when the wolf in front of him drew a crossbow. "No please..." Fù whispered pleadingly. One of the wolves aimed and fired an arrow right at them. At the last moment, Tigress noticed and she created an ice wall in front of them when they ducked and Crane covered them with his wings. It stops the arrow, inches from Crane's wings, and he gasped at the sight of it when he lowered his wings. The thugs re-positioned to take another shot, but when they were about to fire, Crane straightened up and flew into the air, with Fù and Jījí sitting on his back.

"Wings of justice!" With a fierce flap, he knocked them back with the wind force from his wings. _"CAW CAW!"_

Viper sprang for a big wolf alone, hissing. The wolf rears up and attempts to pound Viper with his other fist. She yelped and dodged it, slithering around his legs, tightening herself round him, causing to fall flat on his face. "Take that!" She yelled out. Tigress took another pause, checking how the others were doing. When she saw Viper watching the wolf stand, howl, and go in another attack. Brushing her cape to the side, touching the silky attire with her finger tips, she had an idea. Wiping her paws together, before pulling them apart, she suddenly had a bundle of ribbon in her grasp attached to a small stick of ice.

"Viper!" The snake turned her head, to see Tigress duck just as a wolf flew over her head, placed the ribbon on the floor, and slide it across to her. Viper placed her tail on it once it gently hit her side, and her face lit up at the sight of what it really was. Upon sensing the wolf standing and throwing a punch, she dodged, jumped, and slithered up his arm, wrapping it with ribbon along the way. When she was halfway up one arm, she quickly wrapped around the other arm. Now with both arms trapped, Viper yanked on the ribbon, causing the wolf to punch himself repeatedly in the face. On the fourth or fifth time doing so, the wolf crashed to the ground, which gave Viper the chance wraps up his legs tightly. She wrapped around the rest of him until she sat proudly on top of his body, before feeling a memory triggering within her; _my deceptive dancing defies your poison proof armor!_

Mantis managed to knock a few wolves out, dancing with death on a number of occasions as some of them thought it was simple to just use their feet as weapons when they tried to step on him. Soon enough Monkey came to his aid and they began to fight together. Mantis was just turning around, when more wolves came pouring through the door howling and barking at Chen's command, who was still fighting Po. "Man, how many more are there?" He moaned to the primate, who was busy head butting two wolves together.

"We can only hope that's all." The simian grunted as his fist came in contact with a wolf's stomach. "YAH!" He foot hit where the sun didn't shine, making the wolf fall like a brick.

Mantis turned his gaze to Tigress to see if she needed any help. While Po was still fighting Chen earlier, he noticed through her helpings with Viper and Monkey, Tigress kept trying to run and help, but was always caught up with another different opponent.

* * *

"HWAH!" Po cried as he slammed his fist towards Chen, who he had backed up against the wall. Chen leapt and kicked Po in the stomach mid spin, making the panda double over. This was his chance to push the panda onto his back. He did so with a violent blow to the face. Po landed painfully onto his back. When he was about to get up, Chen placed a foot on his stomach, and draw out his sword, this time, seemingly _not_ afraid to use it. It was a Hook Sword, longer slender, and sharp with a black handle. Po was thinking about whether it came with a twin or not, when Chen loomed over Po, and pressed the tip at Po's neck

"Pity," said Chen with a maniac like whispered as Po's eyes widened as they flicked towards the blade, and then back at him. "If only you used your powers, I would've been ended and you wouldn't have to _die_..." He drew his arm back to leave a little bit of space. "Finish him," Chen tossed the sword to the closest wolf to him. "Save your last breath panda..." Po shut his eyes and turned his head away as Chen ran to attack Crane and the two dragons...

But the blade never came in contact. Opening his eyes slowly, he gasped at the sight of Tigress, holding back the wolves paw that held the sword. "If you even _think _of hurting my friend, you better get through me first!" She hissed, before kicking the wolf far off to the right, watching him fly and crash into the pile of unconscious wolves, before casting an ice wall around them so none of them escaped. As the pile grew thanks to the others, she held out her paw when she saw Po panting heavily, his eyes still large and roundish. When he was on his own two feet, he embraced Tigress tightly, where she felt his heart fluttering, whispering 'thank you' shakily, over and over again. Tigress froze at this, and couldn't edge herself out of it because his hug was too tight for her to escape from. Oblivious to her and Po, a single wolf turned his attention to them as Mantis went back to fighting along with Monkey, and ran for Tigress with a knife.

When Po put Tigress down, that was when the wolf took his chance, and grabbed hold of Tigress' cape, and pulled as she told Po to help the others while she went to fight Chen, who was nowhere to be seen. Tigress felt a small tug, but then she suddenly found herself on the floor, being dragged across the floor towards the balcony. "Po!" He turned to see her being dragged away, and was about to run for her, but the wolf he was wrestling with tackled him to the floor.

"Tigress!" He tried fighting against the wolves holding him down, but it was shown to be a difficult task. He needed a different solution. "MANTIS!

"I got this! Tigress!" Mantis grabbed a knife he found lying on the floor amidst the mayhem, and threw it to Tigress, hoping he didn't miss or aim it too close to her body. "Tigress!" She caught it before it could land anywhere on her. Breathing heavily, she rolled over onto her stomach with the cape flapping over her head as she was pulled out onto the balcony, she stabbed at the fabric above her, causing the sound of it tearing being carried back into the room where everyone else was busy fighting, as well as the open air outside, where the high winds howled, and wrestled against the balcony. Holding a firm grip onto the wall that held the door, she pulled the knife along one side in the hole she made with the knife, destroying the cape immediately. She quickly did the other side until she was free. It was easier to cut through because it was thin, but the wolf dragging her was helping by pulling it hard in hopes she'd lose her grip on the wall... but he was basically ruling out his death sentence. He stumbled backwards, realizing the piece of torn fabric out of his grasp, letting it float over Tigress' head, and back inside the Palace. He soon went over the railing, and cried out as he fell to his death to the abyss below. Tigress watched him fall from where she stood, feeling the restraint from her back fading quickly, dumbfounded for a split second as she rose up knife still in hand... before yelling out when she felt something wrap around her neck, dropping the knife with a metal clank.

* * *

Po and the others piled the last of the wolves behind the ice wall by throwing them over the top. Dusting his paws off by rubbing them together in an almost clap like motion, Fu and Jījí cheered as hey all gathered closer. "You guys were amazing!" Fu declared in shock. "You were all 'hiya!' and 'yak!' Whoosh!" She spun and landed on her rear end, laughing. She looked up at Crane with a shy smile. "Thanks for saving us Master Crane."

"No problem Fù ," he replied, patting her head with one wing before helping her up. He looked around. The atmosphere was silent, but quite messy. With shrapnel and broken weapons lying around them, and ice spikes still seen through the walls, it was obviously unlike what it was before. Crane sighed tiredly as the others mumbled and shared a laugh together. "Now let's get Tigress and get the heck outta here-"

"Not." They froze. "So." They slowly turned. _"Fast."_

They all gasped.

"Tigress!"

Chen had closed in a vise like grip around her neck with the length of fabric she had to cut off her _cape_. The crazed look in his eyes almost terrified them, but what scared them most was Tigress, who was trying to get some air, but the who had her fingers trying to pull the material away from her throat to give her more air to breath, but his grip became tighter and tighter every time she tried to pull it away before her claws had the chance to do what they could live up for what they were made for. Po's eyes tried to look away, but it was almost like a sin not to watch.

"Let her go!" Viper yelled desperately. "Now!"

"Where's the 'please and thank you's' my dear?" Chen smirked like a madman. As each second passed slowly the panic grew as she tried to force his hands away. She had to breathe. The ache in her chest grew worse by the moment as she writhed under his grasp. Slowly the world started to spin, to fade, as each sound grew dull. A world of black rushed over her, and slowly pulled her down. "Nobody goes _anywhere._" He turned to Po who raised a paw. "Try and use your powers, and you freeze us both solid. I will _not_ leave until I get what I came here for!" They tried to step forward. "Stay back!" He moved back, dragging Tigress with him. She gave out a choked 'huh' and coughed repeatedly. "I'm warning you." Her claws tried to scrap him, but his grip was unyielding. Po and the others panicked, knowing that the feline's lungs were begging for air and she was going to die if they didn't think of _something_. Po happened to look up and see the ice chandelier, which happened to be above Tigress and Chen...

He had an idea.

"And neither will we!" Crane stated, before seeing Po turning and running behind them. They all followed in disbelief, before turning back to Chen. "Minus one's help..." Mantis added awkwardly. _What was Po doing? _Unknown to them, he was rushing for the crossbow that was lying behind him a few feet away. The others watched in question, before turning back to Chen in battle stances. Chen watched them all with an evil smile, while he fortunately loosened his tight his grip a little bit. "Why bother continuing to fight? That panda made to right decision to run." Tigress' was beginning to drift out of consciousness, even though her neck the material was loosened a little. But she managed to catch on what Po was going to do. _Do it Po... _She thought. _Do... it..._

Picking up the crossbow, Po takes advantage and aims the crossbow up towards the chandelier. Seeing the right spot, the arrow releases. The arrow flies through the air with a whooshing sound to follow it, cuts through the ice chandelier fast and clean. The chandelier begins to fall. They all looked up, and yelled out. Po throws the crossbow to the side as the others dive out of the way, while he dives for Tigress. Chen was afraid enough to let go of Tigress, just as Po grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her along as he landed with a thud, just outside onto the balcony. Po grabbed her and held her closely, and tightly as he could as the ice smashed and shattered like glass behind them, while Chen screamed out during in the blast. The others were on the other side and all they hear is the sound of it shattering, and Chen as it ringed out through the air inside, and carried until it echoed outside.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it everyone! **_

_**I hope you all like the battle scene! I had so much fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much!**_

**_I tried making it as intense as possible! What did y'all think? _**_**Please review and tell me what you think of this!**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Find out in chapter 16!**_


	16. Don't Feel

_**Chapter 16**_

"What the heck _happened_?" Monkey asked shakily. They all slowly stood and stared at the millions, upon millions of shattered ice pieces lying around them. The ice wall that held the pile of unconscious wolves they fought with was now holding hundreds of sharp spikes, which were embedding it with violent looking stabs, making it ready to shatter at the slightest move or sound.

"Whatever happened..." Jījí slowly pointed at the largest pile of glass that sat in the middle of the floor, which was now cracked and chipped by the impact of the chandelier. "Chen won't bother us anymore..." Viper and Crane followed his talon that little deeper than the others, and while the serpent slightly shuddered, Crane sucked the air through his nose sharply when the ice wall soon gave in and broke, letting all their senseless opponents spill out as he let the tips of his feathers brush against the even surface beneath their feet (or tails in Viper's case.)

"Po? Tigress?" Fù's worried voice echoed through the air. The others began to look around a little further. A small mist drifted a few inches off the floor, but was thick enough to hide most of the inner detail of their feet. "Where are you guys?!"

Mantis turned to the pile of broken ice when there was no response, and looked at Monkey. "Do you think..."

"No..." Monkey shook his head quickly, in an obvious panic. "They can't... Po! Tigress!" He ran for the glaze mass, trying to hop over the mist surrounding his ankles. "SPEAK TO ME!"

"Over here!" He stopped and spun around. To their delight, Po waved crazily from the balcony, while the sound of coughing was instantly heard.. They ran for him as he turned his face from them, but Mantis paused to think about something that would've been seemingly small to the others. _Since when was there a balcony here?!_

"Po! Are you alright?" Asked Viper as they drew closer.

He seemed okay. He was sitting on his knees, breathing heavily but there was no injury, apart from the small one that was inflicted on him before they even got here. Mantis crawled out and jumped on top of Viper's head. "What were you _thinking _man?" he demanded of Po, as he pulled something into his arms and raised himself up slowly, his back facing them all. "You nearly got us _all_ killed man! What the-" Po turned around, and they went completely mute, as if he had forbidden them to speak. When he made the semi turn to them, he also revealed Tigress, lying limply in his arms, with her head lolling back, and her right arm swung almost lifelessly, out of sync with the wind, unlike what remained left of her the cape that no longer swept across the floor. The ripped piece of the cape that was around her neck was now on the ground, while her necklace sat on her chest, still around the nape.

"Tigress..." Fù and Jījí crept up and touched her paw, only to pull it back quickly when they saw the others watch Tigress worriedly. Monkey covered her mouth in fear of the worst. "Is she OK?"

Viper slithered up quickly and placed her tail by the side of the feline's neck, and then on her wrist. She sighed with relief at the feeling of a pulse. "She's okay." She said to relieve everyone else. "But she's just gonna be out for the count. I don't know how long it will be though."

"I had to do it." He said. They all looked up at him slowly. "I know it was crazy to do-"

"You think?!" Monkey and Mantis replied in sync.

Po swallowed nervously, trying to get the rest of the words out. "But I had to do it before he killed her... It was a do or die situation..." Crane walked up to Po, and placed a wing on his friend's shoulder.

"As ludicrous as it seemed, you saved her from Chen." He looked down and lifted Tigress' head a little, hearing the feline moan slightly at the small movement as they all slowly moved into the room. "At least we now know why we should never wear capes in battle-" That was when she began to whisper, they weren't sure what of because whatever she was saying was inaudible, but Po looked down at Tigress briefly, his tensed heart beating slower and regularly, full of relief to hear her voice. "Monkey, go find our cloaks," The avian continued. "She's starting to come back around. We'll throw the cloaks over her until she fully wakes up." Monkey nodded and ran back to where they dumped their cloaks, while Po used his feet to brush away the ice, with Fù and Jījí's assistance.

"What are you doing Po?" Mantis asked. The panda didn't reply, and placed Tigress down slowly, placing her paws on her stomach. Once she was on the area of ground that was free of sharp shards, he straightened up, wiggled his fingers about, and raised his paws up quickly. The ground began to slightly glow, making a rectangular shape form and rise beneath Tigress, who rose up with it. Po's paws returned to his side for one moment, before he rose then as slow as the rectangular form did, and stopped when it up to his stomach in height, creating a leveled platform. "Oh."

Monkey came running back with the cloaks, and while Crane took his and placed it over Tigress, putting it down once it connected with her fur. Monkey rolled his up and placed it under the feline's head, to let her use it as a pillow. "We need to get going soon before any other guests decide to show up." Viper said after a while in silence. "We have to find Rai, he's our only hope to help Tigress."

"What has our creator- Tigress, done?" Fù asked innocently. "I never stepped foot outside the palace after I was first created... and she never told me what had occurred in this 'Valley of Peace'." Po looked at Fù for a short instant, before looking down at the tiger, who was still kayoed as he lifted her paw that was dangling over the side of the high platform and placed it back on her stomach. Only, she didn't look kayoed. With her peaceful gaze, and her chest slowly regaining oxygen through its seemingly light, but quickened when ascending and descending, she looked like she was asleep, peacefully dreaming, while still whispering something they couldn't understand.

"We were the cause." He said finally. "Tigress was chosen to become the next Grand Master of the Jade Palace."

Viper lowered her head, eyes on Tigress. "At her coronation, it was the first time for any of us to engage a proper conversation with her. Well, for Crane, Monkey, Po and Mantis it was the first time. For me... it was the first time... in a longtime." _For the first time in forever..._ "I said that I wished we were as close as we were as kids…" _I wish we were able to be like when we were little Tigress... all the time._

"Soon, I was talking to her, and we danced, and then she told me about her decision on being Grand Master…" Po caressed the feline's forehead with the back of his paw.

_"I_ had no_ choice Po. It was either take the job... or you'd have to move away to another city to continue your job as Dragon Warrior while the rest of us were thrown into the streets. I had no choice, and neither did Shifu."_

"We then started to question her why she was so distant when they got back... Viper started first, innocent and curious, ya know?" Mantis watched Fù nod towards him. "She asked about what happened to her after Chen's first attack."

"Then she walked away, while she did that we asked her why... We forced the questions on her. At first she seemed like she wanted to tell us that she had these powers, since back at moment, none of us knew that was the reason that she was so distant from us all this time." Monkey scratched his neck in remorse. "Or the fact Po had them as well."

"Okay I get it," Po muttered.

"She revealed her powers by mistake. In fear, which we all assumed, she ran away and, I guess hid here until we showed up." Crane motioned around the room of destruction.

"I guess during that time she created us Fù," said Jījí with a small smile when she turned to his voice.

Fù nodded and looked up to Tigress. "She told me about you guys..." she said after a while.

"She did?" Mantis asked in surprise.

"Mmhmm..." The dragon smiled. "She spoke quite fondly of you, and about the love, security, and friendly approach you continued to show..."

"Even though I never told her why I left in the first place."

* * *

They all jumped and fell at the sudden change in Fù's voice. She gasped and covered her mouth, watching her paws close over her mouth as quick as Po could say noodles, with the addition of her eyes crossing a little and looking down at her talons. "You sounded just like Tigress!" Mantis claimed.

"Maybe because she wasn't the one talking." Viper said, pointing over the little dragon slowly. "Look..." They all looked up and saw Tigress, turning her head this way and that, her eyes fluttering open.

"Tigress!" They closed in a little, but froze.

"What in the…" Po cut Monkey off by putting up his paw slowly, almost in time as Monkey's voice until it faded away.

"We can all see it… right?" They all nodded slowly, their eyes widening, and lips slowly departing. Just as Tigress closed her eyes the second time, and turned her head away from them, they noticed a white patch of fur upon her neck, where there was usually orange fur, it seemed small at first, but when they were staring a little bit more, they realized it was growing the more she spoke, and this time they could hear everything that she was saying.

"Get it together... control it. Don't feel... Don't feel... Don't feel!" They all soon heard the sound of ice cracking, and slowly looked around. A sharp wake of ice spikes were starting to form around them on the floor, while the ones that were on the walls and ceiling before were starting to grow longer, and towards them. Po raised his paw and did a pushing gesture, but it had no effect, their growth seemed to be pushing against him, and continued to grow. "Guys... we need to to go... now." Crane urged, gesturing towards the door. "These are going to take over the castle soon enough, and we'll be skewered if we're not careful, or outta here." Everyone was then up and running for the door, while Po and Viper stayed behind to maneuver Tigress, who was still moving her head from side to side, with the cloaks carelessly thrown on her.

"Don't feel... don't feel... don't feel..."

Viper couldn't help but look up every few seconds as she slithered alongside the panda, just in case the feline's eyes opened again. "Po," Viper said through heavy breaths. "Why can't you stop the ice spikes?"

"I- don't - know." Po said between pants. "We just need to go and find Rai."

"Watch out!" They skidded to a halt at the sound of Crane's sudden cry, lightly bumping into the others, who pushed them back a bit. The stairs were gone. Well they were still _there_, but there was no way they'ed be able to walk down them, not with the sharp spikes growing out of them nearly as tall as Crane when he was looking up in the air with his beak sticking up the same way. There were un-walkable. "I'll have to carry some across to the other side," Crane said, ushering Mantis, Fù and Jījí onto his back first. "As long as the entire piece of earth the Palace is built on doesn't break off, then we'll be okay."

"Po..." Po's eyes averted down, and they all turned around. "What... happened?" It was Tigress, eyes full open, though a little dull and tired looking.

"Tigress!" They all said happily.

Po hoisted her up, and held her against him that little bit closer, and more securely. "What happened?" She asked again, swallowing as she looked down at the cloaks thrown on her and then towards the ground around her that she couldn't feel. "Why are you holding me?"

"There's a story to that... but we'll tell ya later," Po said firmly, though he couldn't help but blush. He stared into her golden orbs, before lowering one arm, making her feet hover an inch or two off the ground. "Can you stand?"

"She just woke up!" Monkey pointed out.

"I can." Tigress said determinedly. He let go of her slowly, letting her feet down first, where she slowly placed weight on them. She started off a bit wobbly, but she was fine. "What happened?" She turned around, with Po still holding onto her shoulders to give her extra support in case her legs decided to take a fall without warning. She gasped when she saw the icicles dragging themselves out towards them very slowly as the cloaks on her fell to the ground. "What happened to the palace? Where is _Chen?_"

"We'll explain later!" Crane said quickly, as she turned back to face them, all briefly taking a glance at the white patch that had seemingly stopped growing. _Should we tell her about her fur? _"So like I was saying," he began talking to everyone else, trying to take his mind off it as Monkey handed him back his cloak. "I can fly over and get the rest of you, after I drop them."

Po objected. "Who knows what will happen," he stated. "I'll get the rest of us across with my pow-"

"_We_ can get the rest of us across with _our _powers." Tigress suggested sternly. They all knew to follow the order, so Po didn't go against it. "You'll have to take Monkey over."

"Will do." Viper slithered onto Crane, but then they remembered Crane was holding her heat satchel the whole time, so she jumped into that before the cold air bit her hard enough to instantly freeze her. She swayed in the bag once Crane took flight. The wind was starting to pick up dangerously the higher Crane flew, and with the extra weight of Fù and Jījí on his back, Mantis clinging onto his hat, and Monkey swinging in mid air by holding onto his legs it would have made it a little tougher on the avian.

"See you on the other side of the abyss!" Viper said. Tigress nodded, as herself and Po watched impatiently as he flew over, hoping they made it safely. One by one, they landed onto the other side safely and unharmed. First Monkey leapt while holding Viper in her satchel, and then he caught Fù when she jumped.

"Heads up!" Jījí suddenly shouted as his head smashed into a snowbank nearby.

"Jījí!" Fù gasped.

"Watch out for my butt!" Viper, who was just getting out of her satchel, and Fù dodged as the rest of him slams into the snowbank. Fù looked up to see Crane and Mantis landing.

"Who threw him!?" She asked. When Mantis slowly raised a pincer, that was when she began to give out. "It's not nice to throw snow people!" Crane brushed his wing in front of her, and pushed her back, while Monkey pulled.

"All right feisty pants-" the primate began.

"Let me at him!"

"Calm down." She instantly folded her arms and faced the other way, but the moment Monkey and Crane turned their backs, she picked up a bit of snow, and dropped it on the bug, flattening him.

"Karma." She muttered.

* * *

They sighed with relief when Crane waved from the far side below, signifying they all made it safely. "Can't we make more steps so we can just run down?" Tigress was about to answer, before they jumped back. A huge, glistening ice spike grew by inches away from the ledge where they were standing beside them, and they were continuing to grow until the sharp time disappeared through the clouds. "Never mind." Po stammered, before turning to the sound of swishing, to see Tigress summoning a mini flurry, lowering down to knee level, and stepped on it, hovering slightly a few inches off the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked as she made one more. She continued to do so without a single word lingering on her lips. Guiding the two small flurries towards Po, and gestured him to get on.

"Giving us a flying experience. Hang on," she said, and with a swipe of her paw, they zoomed along through the air. Po yelled out in surprise, but then covered his mouth, and looked around worried like in case it set off an avalanche. He nearly fell of his once or twice, but copied Tigress by extending his arms and bending his knees, which balanced him out that little bit better. Tigress guided them above the tall spikes, sometimes having to climb that little bit higher so they didn't get sliced by the sharp tips that were still growing. Crane and the others stared in worry from below as the two rose up higher and higher above their heads, and started to feel their hearts settle a bit when they were lowering closer towards the ground. But as soon as they touched the ground, about to discuss where to go to find Rai...

**_CRACK_**

The giant icicle began to crumble under it's own weight, and fall slowly towards the Ice Palace. They all watched it crack away completely, groaning as it fell... and smashed the palace into pieces. The sound of it echoed through the air, and was so loud, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Po and Jījí covered their ears at the volume, while Tigress and Fù watched it without flinching any part of their bodies, before Tigress' ears slowly flattened across her head as her eye slowly narrowed, watching one of her creations get destroyed in front of her, even though she could've stopped it if she wanted to. Soon enough, the ice began to disintegrate itself into dust, silently floating up as the palace fell into the abyss below them bit by bit.

There was soon the echo of squawk filling the air above them, and Tigress was the only one who looked up while the others watched the palace crumble and fall.. "Run..." and once she was down on all fours, she began to run ahead of them. At first they were unsure why, but when Fù and Jījí yelled out and began to run after her, they realized what they were to run away from. A large wave of white began to fall towards them, looking quite slow at first, but once it wiped out the remains of the Jade Palace's ice replica, they knew they had to make a run for it. "Avalanche!"

Tigress and the two dragons slowed down just enough for the rest of them to catch up, before they all made a run for it. They leaped and slide themselves down the slope. It was a different way than the one they originally came, but they were all making it down finely... "WOAH!" Until Po tripped of course. Upon his stumble and double tumble, snow began to wrap around him, until his was was rolling long within a snow ball, with his legs, arms, and head sticking out.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" He said every time he did a full roll. He zoomed past Tigress, causing her to pause and watch him in surprise, while making Monkey, Fù and Jījí bump into her. "Hel-el-el-el-lp me-ee-e-e-e!"

"That's it Po! Good thinking!" Tigress said, running for him again, leaving the other three in a slight daze on the ground. When she was neck in neck with his speed, she jump up and landed on top of his new snow body, and quickly moved her feet in time with its movement, holding her arms out to balance herself. Crane flew up above them with Viper and Mantis accompanying him while Monkey, Fù and Jījí ran after them, and Tigress created three snow balls for them. "JUMP!" They all jumped, each landing on a snow ball each, and copied her, moving their legs as fast as the large snow beneath them.

"Feelings like we're in the circus!" Monkey laughed, showing off by balancing on his hands to move.

"What's a circus?" Fù asked, before screaming when she caught sight of the solid mass of white falling towards them still, rolling down the hill so quickly, and effortlessly. "We don't stand a chance!"

"Think positive!" Monkey said. "Don't give us the negative!" They continue to roll along, through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, the avalanche hot on their trail.

"Better pay closer attention guys! CLIFF!" Crane cried out above them. They burst out of the conifer forest and almost fell off... you guessed it! A cliff.

"Jump!" They all jumped, and before Po could roll any further, Tigress threw her paw out, and karate chopped the massive ball in half, and pulled Po, who was a 'little' dizzy, from the ride. She pulled him up, trying to get him to focus as Crane called if everyone was OK from above, trying to battle with the wind that seemed to pick up above.

Monkey gave out a primate screech as the avalanche drew closer, picking up it's speed drastically, before looking down at the drop from the edge of the cliff. "It's a hundred foot drop."

"Two hundred," Tigress corrected as she tried to help Po stand. "There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully."

"You mean..." Monkey said slowly.

"No, if we did that, we'd be buried alive." Tigress dragged Po over to a large curvy cave like rock. "Over here! Quick!" They followed, and Crane landed with them, almost exhausted by trying to fly and fight against the wind, with Jījí being the only one not in there with the others. "Lets just pray this stops the avalanche from burying us." Mantis began to instantly pray.

"It's too much out there!" Crane puffed as he placed Viper down. "We would've been whisked off the edge." Jījí huffed and puffed as he entered, struggling to stand.

"Ah... Ah... Man... I needa get out more!" He panted, and everyone tried to help Po out of the dizzy spell he was in. Tigress had him flat out on the ground to stop the world from spinning around him. "Woah! Look at me! I'm flying!" They all turned and gasped. "I guess you gave me wings after all Tigress!"

"Jījí!" Fù cried, jumping out for him, but as she grabbed hold of his leg, the guest of wind grew stronger and stronger on ground as it did at the height Crane was once flying, and before they knew what was happening, Fù and Jījí went over the edge of the cliff.

"Hang in there, guys!" Jījí's voice called out over Fù's screaming, but the wind forced it's way into the cave just as Po was no longer dizzy and sitting up, they too were dragged out, and pulled over the edge as the avalanche tipped over with them. Crane couldn't fly away because it felt like the wind was holding his wings shut, and he could barely open them.

"Hang on!" Po yelled, reacig out for Tigress. "We're going down!"

"No kidding!" Shouted the others sarcastically.

Down, down, and down they went, as they all looked up to see the sea of white mist above them catching up with them during the fall. Throughout their yelling, time seemed to slow down, as Po pushed himself against the wind so he was facing up, grabbed hold of Tigress' paw once they were close enough, and held her against him. Monkey caught this on and grabbed hold of Mantis with one hand, before hanging onto Crane's foot with the other. Crane held out his leg to Viper, and she wrapped herself around him, before he balled himself up the best he could, with Monkey copying him, holding Mantis to his chest. Together...

_They all embraced the fall._

* * *

**And I give you another cliff hanger!**

**Hope you enjoyed it everyone!**

**I would've went on a bit more, but this over 4000 words, and I feel that's the maximum I should do it XD**

**Be sure to review!**

**Chapter 17 is in the making!**


	17. Does It Look Bad?

**_Chapter 17_**

**SLAM!**

Viper opened her eyes slowly to embrace any pain she had given herself from the fall...

_No pain? What's going on here?_

She rose her head, to find herself buried lying in a hole made of soft thick snow, shaped into the way her landed. Her body was somehow warm without her satchel... which she assumed was long gone by now, and there was no point crying and searching for it. Looking straight down, she found that she had landed in a _huge_ pile of snow, almost the same height of a house. All she could remember was falling, and Crane held out his leg for her to wrap herself around... "Crane?" She called, looking down from where she rose up from. The shape in the snow was connected to a long, skinny line, which was attached to something she couldn't make out... at first.

Her body was curled around... a leg! "Crane?!"

"Present!" Replied a muffled voice. She scanned around for everyone else as the avian's head popped up out of the snow, with a few white patches sitting on his hat, beak, and shoulder blades, not far from Viper. Focusing on his beak, he quickly shook his head to get it off, before his hat fell and planted itself into the snow beside him, along with the rest of the snow stuck on him. "Are you alright?" He asked whilst picking up his hat and placing it back on his head.

"Yeah I'm fine... you?"

"Cold." T'was the best and most simple way to describe it, and was enough to make them laugh, before Crane stood up with a slight wobble, and gestured the serpent to jump onto his back. "Where are the others?"

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" They saw Jījí a few feet to the left from them, alive and breathing. Jījí was trying to move his legs, and they were not moving at his command, even when he tried to sweet talk them into moving, while Fù sat up beside suddenly by him, her eyes big and wild like she saw someone rise from the dead. Monkey's head and upper body suddenly popped up behind Jījí, making Fù jump in surprise, and roll her top half away from him, while her bottom sprang up and began to run about cluelessly. With Mantis still clasped to his chest safely, the primate and the insect pair began to spit out snow, and checking for any missing, sore, broken, or frozen limbs.

"Those are _my_ legs." Monkey said. "And I'll have them back please!" The primate dragged himself out of the snow, taking his reclaimed legs with him, making Jījí, who was sitting directly on top of, fell forward. "_If _you don't mind!"

"Where are _yours_?" Mantis spoke too late, 'cos the bottom half of Jījí went running by right on cue as Crane brushed the last bit of snow of himself, with Viper now on his back.

"Hey, do me a favor," Fù said. "One, help me up," he did so, and placed her back on her bottom half once it got itself out of the snow. "Two, grab Jījí's butt." Crane chuckled as he grabbed Jījí's upper half and placed it on the rest of his body, just like what he did with Fù.

"Or that would work." Viper giggled.

"N-N-N-NEEEEEE-" Po's bottom half was out of the snow while the rest of him was buried. "EEEEEEAH!" Mantis and Monkey forced themselves not to laugh at his legs that wriggled about in the air while crawling over to help him. "We got ya buddy-" They stifled a chuckle, but couldn't help but having to bend over and breathed in and out deeply.

"Hold on bud we got ya."

"Nah, nah I got it, I-" the panda grunted as he planted his feet firmly on the ground, and began to pull himself out. "Got-" He began to loosen... a bit. "It- WAH!" He was suddenly free, and celebrated by tumbling backwards and onto his back. Sitting up, he immediately spat out snow, adding one or two 'plah's' after that. They all clomped their way over as if they were wearing heavy boots, making them sink into the mountain of snow beneath them, not to mention their occasional tripping.

"You alright Po?" Crane asked while patting the panda's back.

"Yeah... man! I didn't realize snow could be that heavy." He wiped his forehead. "Phew! I thought we were all goners! Talk about a near death experience... twice for me!" He held his head and groaned. "And I think I hit my head on the way down..."

"Well that's better than dying right?" Jījí was testing his legs to make sure they were still working while Viper inspected the little bump appearing on the panda's head without physical contact. "Oh, that feels better." He said happily. He looked up to the edge of the cliff where they all fell. "Woo! That was quite the fall wasn't it?" He claimed in amazement as they all looked up. "Who knew we all survived!"

"I wouldn't say that yet." Mantis scanned ahead. "Where's Tigress?"

Po looked around worriedly when Mantis pointed it out, before gasping and pointing to their right. "Over there!"

He saw Tigress' head appear out of the ground, up to her shoulders in snow near the bottom have the snow pile. How she ended up down there when she was in his arms on the way down he wouldn't know, but she was currently spluttering and trying get out, and he was just standing, unsure what to do. "Tigress! Are you okay?"

"I'm alive aren't I?" She answered after one or two coughs, craning her neck towards him to see him clearly. It was only when she managed to get her arms out of the heavy snow-slide, Po realized she was indeed of assistance as she scraped at the snow around her.

"Yeah."

"There's- you- your- answer!"

He smiled and raised his arms with a chuckle. "Here, lemme help."

"No I-"

"_I_ gotcha, I gotcha." He reached down, and held onto both her paws. "On three. One, two- three!" He pulled, and she felt the snow slowly letting her go. "Almost- got you- out- WOAH!" She suddenly slipped out, and together they went threw the air for a split second, and they soon tumbled down the rest of the mini hill, before slowly coming to a stop. Crane and the others immediately began to run (or attempted to,) down after them, but slowed down when they saw the two sitting up, before turning their pace into the same as a turtle or anything slower;

Before hand, Po landed on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out, and when he opened his eyes, Tigress landed on flat on top of him in a way for her head sit on his chest, and her legs sat in the snow. When she rose her head off his chest, placing her paw upon his chest, she got up, and pulled him up until his was sitting up... but he immediately fell towards her, his head landing on her sternum. He slowly looked up, and they awkwardly stared into one another's eyes. Po chuckled nervously. "Opps." He said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No it's fine." Tigress smiled back. Clearing her throat, she helped Po sit up properly this time.

He reached out and placed a paw on her shoulder, feeling the silky fabric of her sleeve brush against the fur on his wrist. "You okay? Feeling dizzy or anything?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and no dizziness..." She moved her arm and placed a gentle grip onto his ulna. "Thank you..." They meet eyes while they let go of one another, stood up, and Po felt the world behind them turn mute. Those eyes... they were warmer than their surroundings, and he felt a weird feeling inside his chest, a jittery feeling in his belly... Sweat began to become more noticeable to the touch, and a flutter of electricity ran through his body. She stared into his Jade Green Orbs, and she didn't understand the notion within her. She felt confused... unsure about what was happening around her. The only thing that glowed brighter than the crystal white sheet of hail around them... were his eyes. Wait... What is this? Is it... _chemistry? _

Unknown to her, she used her other paw to gently touch the spot where he banged his head. "How about you? Are you alright?" Po winced in pain, and pulled her paw back a little by the wrist as his head itched off in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. Ah...I'm good." He stopped at the tone in her voice, before waving off the pain with a chuckle, before mildly tugging her closer to him. He smiled when she was inches away from his face. His lips... "I've got a thick skull." She smiled back, and looked down, the tranquil gaze never leaving her face...

"We don't have skulls..." Jījí was suddenly close by, and when they quickly faced his way, they noticed the others were right behind him. "Or bones."

"Tigress!" Fù ran for her, and threw herself towards the feline's torso. "Are you OK?" She felt the feline's arms fold around her back, and when she looked up, Tigress was looking down at her quickly, and then pulling her gaze towards the others.

"Is everyone OK?" She asked. "No broken limbs?"

"Nah, we're good. But hey, you were right Tigress! Just like a pillow." Viper started laughing, and soon everyone joined her. They were all laughing together for at least five minutes. Mantis fell off Monkey's shoulder and landed in the snow, rolling about in his fit of laughter. Fù and Jījí were clinging onto one another, while Monkey slapped his knees before place his hands on them, trying to breath before he keeled over. Tigress was trying to stop herself being so out of character, but the feeling of laughing with them all made her feel that sense of belonging. She never had a moment like this with Viper since she had her powers, or with Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Po for that matter... and it felt nice to be one with them for a change. Po was laughing beside her, and Crane's head had arched back a bit, letting his laughter fill the air, which was missing the wind, and any source of sound. Once they could actually breath normal, she added. "Who knew that we'd be falling off cliffs!"

"Yeah..." They all sighed together. "...So..." The silence was already killing Monkey. "Now what?"

"Tigress!" Crane declared while pointing at the feline. Raising a brow, they all turned to Tigress, and gasped. "Your fur!" How could they have forgotten?! Tigress took a step back, raising her paws up in case they attacked her on along the lines.

"My what?" She questioned.

"Fur!" Crane repeated frantically.

"Fur?" She smoothed the fur on her neck down, looking a little irked. "What? I just fell off a cliff! You should see _your_ feathers!"

"No not like _that..._" Viper said slowly, but Tigress' tone and argument made Crane level his feathers right too. "Tigress... you're not _that_ old... right?"

"Excuse me?" Tigress placed her paws on her hips and knitted her brows together, staring right down at the serpent. "Master Viper I'm the same age as you, we happen to share the _day_ together, how can I possibly be older than you?"

"I obviously know _that_..." Though it hurt Viper to think of all the birthdays she spent without her. "But what explanation do you have for your fur which turning _white_?" Tigress followed where the ophidian was pointing. This time, it was at her shoulder, which was of course easily exposed thanks to the shirt she was wearing. She had to only quickly scrutinize before realizing her shoulder was half white instead of full orange. Thinking it was just snow, she swept her paw over it, which made no difference. Her tail curled up in a long stripy tendril behind her as she pulled her paw away, and checking the other one to see it also pure white, eyes wide in surprise. "You didn't hit yourself with your powers or anything did you? Po couldn't have-"

"No I didn't, and of course he couldn't." She looked at Crane, Viper, and then at Po, and then all of them at once. "Does it look bad?"

They all looked at one another as Po opened his mouth to answer, and they all stared at her shoulders a little longer. "...No." Po finally said.

Fù and Jījí heads soon popped up between them, detached from their bodies and held up by their claws so they could to join the conversation instead of just standing and listening. "You hesitated." They commented uncertainly.

"No, I-I didn't." Po stammered as they sat their heads back on, probably thinking he was a bit freaked out by the head thing. "And whether it looks good or not, it's appearance shouldn't be our number one worry. Tigress needs some help, and Rai is the guy we need. Come on, he said he didn't live far from here. Getting Tigress to _him_ is next on the agenda."

Tigress frowned and rolled her eyes, while slowly holding herself up by the elbows. "Is he going to give me back my youth?"

Monkey laughed and began walking, while the others followed him. "Oh Tigress... If only _everyone_ had your attitude when they started going grey..."

"Sarcasm?" Po asked. They all stopped and sighed together, before Tigress gave a small laugh.

"Forget it," Tigress patted Po's shoulder with a smile as they began to walk again. "Now, lets go find Rai."

* * *

The sun drowned in the horizon, it's rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds faded and the pale moon peeked at them from the stars...

A little while into the walking, they soon realized the sky had lost it's radiant red color, and was now dark. The temperature seemed to have fallen as well, before soon everyone but Fù and Jījí where shivering slightly, even though some tried their best to hide it. Jījí looked up as he and Fù walked alongside each other. With his eye's gleaming, he gently tapped Fù's shoulder. "Look..." And they both took a wide-eyed gander. Po turned to see Tigress not far behind, moving slow with her feet dragging across the ground while the others walked slowly close by, but didn't notice her shivering as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

He walked up quietly, and placed a paw on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. "Are you cold?" He asked. She shook her head. "You sure?"

She sighed. "...A little." She replied in slight defeat as she rubbed her arms. Smiling, he reached like he might put an arm around her, and when she didn't move away, he closed it in, welcoming her to the warmth bouncing off his body. He looks around to look at the others as she was gently placing her head on his chest. They were still walking and talking ahead of them, but not too far away from them. He then had a thought.

"Here." He stopped and took her paws into his, and gently rubbed his paws. After a few minutes, he cupped her paws into a praying gesture, and she allowed him without pulling away, and smiled at him warmly as he gently blew into the space created in between her thumbs, feeling his warm breath heat her chilly palms.

"Thank you," she said when he put his arm around her again, and they continued on walking after he nodded back with a shy smile. Meanwhile, Viper slithered along slowly, and when Crane noticed, he took off his cloak, asked her to stop, before wrapping her in it, and request Monkey's assistance to carry her.

* * *

They were soon greeted lovingly by a warm rich wood smoke coming from the old weathered yet homely log cabin. At first through the trees, it seemed to stand alone, but as the Masters neared closer, the land around the cabin looked more inhabited than just one house. A vast space was filled with tents.

"Is this the place where this Rai lives?" Fù whispered, as Po and Tigress neared closer to them. No one seemed to notice that they were a little behind the rest, so they didn't say anything, and gave Po time to let go of Tigress.

"One way to find out." Crane replied, and he began walking towards the door slowly... before stopping. He turned to the others, and smiled nervously. "Will someone accompany me?"

Everyone's eyes fell on Po. His eyes looked left to right, before sighing heavily when they all leaned in towards him. "Alright," Po sighed, and followed his feathered friend to the door. Tigress held herself for warmth as she watched him leave, almost wishing Po didn't let go as they they all huddled together (or as close as Tigress allowed them). Monkey looked up and saw her quivering a little.

"Here." He whispered and took off his cloak. He handed it to her, and when she refused, he draped them on her milky shoulders. "Pay back... for you know... back there." She looked down at him and she wrapped it around her, smiling when she realized what he was referring too. Nodding at him to show her appreciation, even though he wasn't facing her, all eye soon turned to watch Crane and Po; The two crept up to the cabin, crawled slowly up the steps, examining the detail of the cabin a little further, until there were inches away from the door. Breathing in shakily, Crane was about to knock, but he stopped, and the two looked at one another. "You first." Crane pulled his wing back and pointed at Po with the other.

"Why me?"

Crane rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "You're the Dragon Warrior."

Po copied his attitude. "So? You've been a Master longer then me!"

"So? Just-"

The door opened faster before they could cry out. "Who goes there?" They fell back in surprise, but Po was the only one to fall into the snow while Crane planted himself on the ground firmly before the wind coming by his flank had a chance to blow him aside. "Who are you?" It was a female wolf; shadowed by the night sky, but eyes bright. Small, but elegant. Old, but not ancient. Cautious, but concerned... especially when Po sat up with a woozy expression as he held his head gently. "Are you alright child?" She asked, accompanying Crane down to him. The moon shed some light on her, and Po stared. She was grey, with darker patches on her nose, forehead, and base of her ears like she sprinkled ash on it, and ruffled it in to make it spread. Her eyes were big brown circles that softened, signifying a little bit of awkwardness, and worry. She was clothed in a dark green tunic, and white leg wraps, and three white feathers, with green endings, settling behind one ear.

"I'm fine..." Po stood up without anyone's assistance. "Sorry, we must be at the wrong place..." Everyone else, hidden from the the canopy close by, began to slowly back away. "We'll just made our way..." Crane was turning and gesture at the others to slowly back away, when the woman stopped them.

"Who are you seeking?" The woman eyed Po up and down. "_If _I dare ask?"

"Well if you taking on that dare, it's no threat. We're looking for someone named Rai?" Crane answered.

"I'm his wife Raven." She bowed respectfully, "soothsayer." She held out her paw, which Crane took and shook slowly. "He's not here at the moment... What are you searching for from him?"

"Well, Ms... Ms Raven... we've ran into your husband a day or so back." Po couldn't even tell how long they have gone for, so he flattened his left paw out in front of him, and slightly twitched it from left to right. "He asked us to come to him."

"He helps those... as so I." She peered at Po, tilting her head. "What's your name boy?"

"Po-"

"Po?" She jumped and hugged him. "Po! I remember you!" She cupped his face. "The little panda with the magic powers!" Po gasped and smiled, asking if she was the same woman that his father took him to.

"Indeed I am! How is your father? How are you?" She clapped her paws with joy, and other wolves soon emerged with curiosity, and with the same excitement shown on Raven's face, shouting various things of the two emotions such as;

"Who is it?"

"Look at him now!"

"Goodness! Hasn't he grown?!"

"Which do you mean? Height or width?" Po blushed at that one.

Raven silenced them all with a howl. "Yes, yes! This is the same boy we all remember coming years ago! Don't over whelm him!" Po chuckled and waved at them all, while Crane stood there and turned his head towards the others, raising his shoulders up at little with his brows, unsure what to do or say, making the other smirk, or stifle a giggle. "And this young man is his friend... what's your name son?" He turned his head back to her sharply and gulped.

"C-c-rane." He stammered. They all greeted him. "But we are not alone!" He added. Po nodded along with him, and they ran over to the others, who were a little surprised when they were suddenly pulled out into the open, when many wolves greeted them. "This is Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Fù , Jījí..."

"And finally." Po gently took Tigress by the paw with his left paw, and place his right on her shoulder, leading her along. "This is Tigress..." She smiled up and him as he gently pulled her along, but that was when silence fell. They both looked up and stared. Tigress' smile slowly disappeared.

All eyes were on them.

* * *

**And here is chapter 17! **

**Gosh! I didn't realize this story was going to take this long! Hope y'all are enjoying it!**

**Please keep sending in your reviews! I love reading what you guys think!**

**Chapter 18 coming soon!**

**Ciao!**


	18. Fixer Upper

**_Chapter 17_**

_Blink. Blink._

Raven gasped. "He's brought a _girl!"_ The others wolves also began to shout out the same sentence as Po and Tigress were suddenly surrounded by half of the wolves, all various colors, but mostly women. At first Po tried to protect Tigress from them, but they soon he was surrounded by male wolfs, before getting held by the shoulders, and Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Fù and Jījí, watched as the two were pulled over towards Raven.

"What're you doing? Leave her alone! Leave _them_ alone!" Fù growled angrily as it went on. Curling fists, she was starting to stomp over when no one seemed to hear her, but Crane restrained her as Tigress was suddenly body-surfed when she tried to pull away from them, as Raven smiled widely, almost jumping about excitedly. He was planted down first, before catching Tigress as she stumbled, and fell into his arms.

"What's going on?" She asked as the wolves began to depart.

"No clue," Po muttered, shifting his lips to her direction, almost like he was intimidating a fish. He helped her stand up straight. "Just roll with it." Tigress was about the reply to his advice, before Raven stood inches away from her.

"Let me see..." Raven said as she pulled Tigress almost violently by the shoulders to face her, to study her like she was a diamond, or ancient artifact. "Let's have a look at the value..." She moved Tigress' head side to side. "Bright eyes," she almost claws Tigress' eyes out as she took hold of the feline's face to part her eye lids. "Delicate nose," she tapped her nose, making it twitch. "Strong teeth!" She pulled Tigress' lips away so she could see all her gleaming teeth, and all four fangs, almost making Po laugh. "Yes, yes, yes!" Raven nodded at all the wolves with excitement as Tigress finally fulled away to see and feel if she caused any damage. "She'll do nicely for Po!"

"What?!" Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis shouted. Fù and Jījí looked at each and everyone one of their reactions, before Jījí started clapping and running to Tigress and Po, with Fù not far behind. Fù pulled Po by the arm so he was eye to eye level with her.

"When did this happen?" She hissed.

"Never!" Po claimed. He chuckled nervously and looked at Raven with a forced grin and wide eyes. "You've got the _wrong_ idea." He placed his paws onto his cheeks, his fingers light touching off his temple. "That's not why we brought her here."

"I don't even _know why_ we're here anymore anymore..." Mantis muttered, looking rather discombobulated, but a grin was slowly appearing on his face.

"Mantis you're not helping!" Viper hissed. She looked at Raven. "I promise you, nothing is happening between these two! They're..." She rolled her eyes up to think of how to say it correctly. "Acquaintances." The word felt right, but it looked like Po didn't agree, yeet he said nothing.

"We're nothing but confrères." Tigress stated firmly as she pulled away from Rave in case she did more 'studies'.

"Right. We're not! I mean, she's not my- I'm not her-" Po laughed in a very, obviously uncomfortable due to Monkey and Mantis trying not to laugh, a little edgy by the look Fù was giving him, and, evidently, _not_ knowing what to say or do in both his and Tigress' defense. Viper was about to back him up, but Raven, of course stopped her attention on the serpent, and back to Tigress.

"What's the issue, dear?" She asked as she wrapped her paws around Tigress' arms, giving it a squeeze. "Why are you holding back from such a _man_?" And then, without warning, she began to sing;

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?  
_**_*"What?" Po asked.*_**

_**Male Wolf 1:  
**Or the grumpy way he talks?  
_**_*"No-" Tigress said.*_**

_**Female Wolf 1:**  
Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_  
_Weirdness of his feet?  
_**_*"Hey!" Po said, obviously offended.*_**

_**Male Wolf 2:**  
And though we know he washes well-  
***He picks up Po's arm pit, and takes a sniff.***_  
_He always ends up sort of smelly-  
***He crosses his eyes, and Po pushed him away.***  
_

_**Raven:**  
But you'll never meet a fellow who's as-  
***She pulls at Po's cheeks***  
_

_**Raven and Male Wolf 1:**  
Sensitive and sweet!  
***She pulls them to make a grin appear on his face.  
**__**"That's nice but we-" Tigress began, but was interrupted when the pulled Po back and started poking at different places on his body.*  
**__So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
__So he's got a few flaws._

_**Female Wolf 2:  
** Like his peculiar brain dear,_

_**Male Troll 2:  
** His thing with food here._

_**Wolf Duet:  
**That's a little outside of self health laws!  
__***"This is not about **_**me****!"**_** Po claimed.***_

_**Small Group of Wolves:**  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_but this we're certain of!  
***They all surrounded Po and Tigress as Monkey, Mantis, Fù and Jījí started dancing, while Viper and Crane looked a little worried.*  
**__You can fix this fixer-upper  
__Up with a little bit of love!  
__***"Can we please just s**_**_top talking about this?" Crane asked.  
_****_"Yes please!" Viper said. Raven stared at them and smiled. "W__e've got a real, actual problem here."  
_**_**"****I'll say!" Raven turned back to Tigress as someone pushed Viper beside her. "So tell me, dears-"***_

_**Raven:  
**__Is it the way that he runs scared?  
***She intimidates Po running.***  
_

_**Male Wolf (to Viper):  
*Grabs Crane's wing and covers his eyes.*  
** Or that he's socially impaired?  
_**_*"What?" Viper and Crane asked in confusion.*_**

_**Wolf Child 1:  
*****Jumps into Po's arms, and looks up at Tigress.*  
**Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?  
_**_*Po looked appalled and put the kid down as Tigress raise her arms and stepped back. "_****_I did not need to know that!" She said.*_**

_**Male Wolf 1:  
*****Nudging Viper.***  
Are you holding back your __kindness,  
***Crane moved away from him sharply, making Viper giggle a little.*  
**Due to his unmanly shyness?_

_**Female Wolves:**  
***Hold out Crane's wings.***  
Or the way he covers u__p  
***Crane pulls his wings away, making Viper smile.*  
**That he's the honest goods?  
***"I'm confused now." Monkey looked down at ****Jījí. "Are these guys couples?  
"Not that we remember," Monkey answered, but couldn't help but laugh at the scene.***  
_

_**All Wolves:  
**They're just a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_They got a couple of bugs  
_**_*"_**_**No we don't!" Po and Crane protested.  
**__They're isolation is confirmation  
__Of they're desperation for healing hugs_  
**_*"Aw..." Viper cooed softly, before being pulled away and placed by Tigress, who was smiling a little.*_  
**_So they're a bit of a fixer-upper,  
__But we know what to do!  
***Raven and a few more female wolves closed in on Tigress and Viper, and some males closed in n Po and Crane.*  
**__The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
__Is to fix them up with you!  
*****__**The girl wolves sweep Tigress and Viper away to one side, and the boys take Po and Crane to the other.**__ "**ENOUGH!" Po and Crane yelled. Crane then said without thinking. "She is engaged **_**_to someone else, okay?!" _**

_**Blink. Blink.**_

_** The boy wolves turn and huddle as Po looked at Crane questioningly.***_

_**Male Wolf 1:**  
So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_**Male Wolf 3:**  
That's a minor thing.  
***They all nodded in agreement.***  
_

_**Male Wolf 4:**  
Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

_**Wolf Child 2:**  
And by the way I don't see no ring!_

_**Male Wolves:**  
So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_Her brain's a bit betwixt!  
***They grabbed for silk sheets and attempted to tackle Po and Crane to the ground, but the two got right back up.***_  
_Get the fiancé out of the way and_  
_The whole thing will be fixed!  
***Po and Crane face palm. "Ugh..."***  
_

_**Female Wolves:  
**Ahh ah ahhh_

_**Raven:**  
We're not sayin' you can change him,_  
_'Cause people don't really change. _  
_We're only saying that love's a force_  
_That's powerful and strange.  
***Tigress and Viper glance at one another simultaneously and briefly, and then look away with frowns on their faces.***_  
_People make bad choices if they're mad,_  
_Or scared, or stressed...  
***Viper couldn't stop thinking about the years Tigress shut herself in her room. Maybe she did it because she was scared... of hurting them all.  
**__**Tigress was thinking along the same lines. It was for their safety, and nothing more.*  
**__Throw a little love their way!  
***Raven realized the looks on their faces, and the matching half charms on their necks, and threw cherry blossoms into the air. **__**Tigress and Viper watched the cherry blossoms fall around them.**__*****_

_**Female Wolves:**  
__Throw a little love their way!  
__***They grab the blossoms and place some behind Tigress' ears and on Viper's head when they removed her hold of the cape Tigress had wrapped around her, they decorated it with other flowers, as well as placing a daisy or two on Tigress and Viper's chains.**_

_**Raven and Female Wolves:**  
You'll bring out their best!  
***Po and Crane turn and see Tigress and Viper, looking at themselves, now decorated lightly in the flowers. "Woah..." they said softly to themselves.***  
_

_**All Wolves:**  
True love brings out the best!  
***The two girls looked back at Po and Crane, before smiling and pointing at them slightly.*  
**__Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
__***The two boys look at themselves, and see that they too were decorated, but were in silk, but had Daisy chains on their heads. They shrugged and smiled.***_  
_That's what it's all about!_

_**Male Wolf 1:**  
Father!_

_**Female Wolf 3:**  
Sister!_

_**Male Wolf 5:**  
Brother!  
__***Po stared at Tigress with a small, dreamy look, and Viper and Crane were smiling shyly towards one another, but in their eyes, they were looking at each other differently.***_

_**All Wolves:**  
We need each other  
_***Soon, the four were**_** _ushered in front of an elder wolf by the sheer force of numbers, both genders standing oppositely to the other.*_**_  
_To raise us up and round us out.  
***Monkey, Mantis,**** Fù and Jījí stopped dancing and ran towards their slightly puzzled friends.***_  
_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_But when push comes to shove..._

_**Monkey:  
**__The only fixer-  
_

_**Mantis:  
**Upper fixer-_

_**Fù:**_  
_That can fix a-_

_**Jījí:  
**__Fixer-upper is-_

**_Wolves:_**  
_True! true!_  
_True, true, true!_  
_Love (True love)_  
_Love, love, love, love, love_  
_Love! (True love!)  
__True..._

_**Troll 6:  
*****Bows towards the four masters.***  
Do you, Tigress and Viper, take Po and Crane to be your wolf-fully wedded-  
***Tigress and Viper stare at him. "**_**_Wait, what?!" They asked in unison. Po and Crane were looking at the two, kinda thinking the same thing.  
_****_"You're getting married!" The wolf replied.*_**

_**Wolves:**  
Love!_

* * *

Just then, Tigress fell forward, straight into Po's arms. "Tigress?" He whispered worriedly when he felt her shivering something fierce as she gave out a late, but weak cry. The flowers that sat around her ears fell off as he pulled her cape away from her shoulders. "She's freezing." He gasped. Viper and Crane rushed to him, while Viper caressed Tigress' forehead shakily to brush away the petals left behind the flowers.

"Tigress?" She said with concern. More of the fiery orange fur began to transform to white before her every eyes, causing all the wolves to cry out in fear, almost like the guests and villagers back at the Palace when her powers were first revealed. Although their reaction was almost accurate, these wolves were the ones who began to question verbally all at different points.

"What happened?"

"Is she alright?"

"Why is her fur turning white?"

"Was _this _the reason you brought her here?"

"Wait so there's no wedding?"

"I'm guessing... no? Yes? Maybe?"

Through this, Monkey, Mantis, Fù and Jījí had already made it to Po's side. Wolves were closing in on them to get a closer look at what was going, but this caused to make Tigress gasp, almost in a fearful manner, even though her eyes were shut. "Give some space!" Crane demanded with slight anger, but when they didn't listen, even when Raven caught on and ordered them to stop too, his wings flew open, sending out a small, but hefty wind stamina, which knocked them back a few centimeters, and turning out the sudden light that was illuminating the atmosphere during the weird moment before his friend's collapse. "Please listen this time! I don't wanna do it again!"

Po lowered to his knees and half-laid Tigress on the ground, with her upper half still in his arms. "Tigress?" He gently patted her cheek, making her head move slightly, in hopes it would make some difference. As a result, her eyes half opened, yet she was still unresponsive, apart from a faint exhale. "Tigress!" He gently shook her until Viper told him to stop (which didn't take long), and it made no difference anyway, so Po cradled her close.

"There's strange magic here..." Raven whispered lowly, placing the back of her paw against the feline's forehead.

Soon, someone pushed his way through the crowd, and then the other wolves cleared the way for him. "Out of my way!" The wolves right in front of Po, the Masters, and the ice dragons weren't quick enough, and were shoved off to the side, making them collide with _other _wolves, almost turning the game of _domino's_ life sized. "Raven?"

"Rai!" Raven said joyfully, making he Master look u at him sharply, before remembering the situation after briefly forgetting. "Quick!" Raven had a look of terror in her eyes. "This girl needs your help!" Rai's eyes immediately fell upon Tigress.

"Oh no..." He ran and nearly collapsed beside the two masters on the ground. "No no no no no no..." Ushering Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper away to give him more space, his eyes moved to Po. "Lay her down properly Dragon Warrior." As reluctant as he would be to leaving a bowl of noodles to go to waste, he forced his arms to place her down into the snow, embedding her body shape into it as well as his kneeling prints joining it. "Move back." He got up and followed his friends as they backed away, until their bodies were mingled in with the wolves. Rai lifted up one of Tigress' heavy eye lids, and gazed down into her eyes. They seemed dark, weak... and a little discolored. "Her mind is being consumed by the one thing that has been hidden within her, and never came to surface until she left the Valley..." He placed a paw on her heart. "Fear..." Po and the others looked at one another worriedly as Raven watched the wolves around them mumbled between themselves. Rai closed his eyes and mumbled words that they couldn't understand, and the a small light came to show upon her chest for a few seconds, and Tigress' eyes opened quickly, gave out a gasp like her lungs were begging for air, and shot up into the sitting position.

"What..." She whispered, bring the heel of her right paw just above her eye.

"Tigress!" Po and the others ran to her as Rai helped her stand. She narrowed her eyes at them as she stood on her own with a wobble at the start, as if trying to remember who they were, and then blinked quickly.

She shivered, and gasped at the sight of her paws turning white. "What's happening?!"

"Tigress..." Rai held her by the shoulders and looked at her right in the eyes. Tigress stared right back.

"It's you!" He was going to help her... _everything was going to be okay... _

"Your life, and everyone else's that you hold dearest, is in danger. There is ice and fear in your heart, and insanity is taking over your mind... remember what I told you at our first encounter?" _Fear will conceal all the sanity you have... and your mind. _"Your mind is slowly fading and giving into the fear... If something isn't done about it, the world will freeze, and you will be driven in the dark... and never reemerge."

"What...?" Tigress shook her head. "No..." Po placed a paw on her shoulder, but she moved away from him. "No..."

"So remove it, Rai!" Crane asked desperately as Tigress backed away from them. "Show her how she can stop this eternal winter!"

"If I could I would... but I can't. Her powers are stronger then what I first thought... but you can help her."

"Me?" Po asked. A bunch of wolves gave each other kisses, making him roll his eyes and Tigress growl threateningly. "Cut that out!" He turned to Raven. "If this is going on with her, then why am I not going through the same thing? Why am I not looking like a polar bear?!"

Rai gave his wife a questioning look. She smiled quickly with a sheepish chuckle. "This is the panda boy I helped around the same time you helped Tigress." When he gave the 'ooh, i remember' look, Raven looked back at Po. Se extended her arms and placed one paw on both his arms. "I never said it because I _knew_ you can handle it. That's just the way you are. Your father didn't lock you in a room for the most of your life."

"It's wasn't Master Shifu's decision!" Tigress hissed, before shivering again. More of her fur turned white as she spoke. "Or Master Oogway's! None of this is their fault! _I _made the choice to be distant from them all. It was all for their well being..." Fù and Jījí looked at each other worryingly, obviously not used to seeing her so angry... before Fù spoke up.

"Is there anyway _both_ Po and Tigress can stop this winter and bring summer back again?" They all turned and faced Fù as she spoke. This sparked a bit of interest. "They both share the same ability, there must be a way to fix this!"

"While keeping us two _alive_ to see the summer sun somehow..." Jījí added quickly. Po and Tigress looked back at Rai and Raven, waiting for the answer they were hoping to find out. Po looked with more of hope, while Tigress looked at them a bit more big eyed and coldly.

"Only _they_ know how to end it." Rai lowered his head. "Unfortunately I _don't_."

"Aw..." All the wolves' heads fell in disappointment, and Viper thought over about what he had just said.

"You can unfreeze it... right?" Viper slithered in front of her panda friend, and then turned to Tigress, who shook her head quickly, still trying to get over the idea herself. There was no way she was going to be able to stop this winter... and Po thought the same thing. If _Tigress_ didn't know... then _he_ didn't know.

"I don't know how." Po and Tigress said together. Snow began to slowly fall from the sky.

"Sure you guys can!" Viper encouraged as Tigress began to walk away each them. The crowd around them backed off and gave them a lot of space. Po began briskly walked behind her, insisting everything was going to be alright. This time, she allowed him near her, while Fù, Jījí, Mantis and Monkey questioned with one another why she was walking away. "I _know_ you guys can!" Crane nodded and joined her in the middle as the wind began too pick up, before _they _began to sing.

_**Viper and Crane:  
**__'Cause for the first time in forever,  
_**_*Snow began to swirl around the place.*_**

_**Tigress:  
*Holding her paws against her chest.*  
**__Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

_**Monkey and Mantis:**_  
_You don't have to be afraid..._

_**Tigress:**_  
_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

**_*The snow picks up, and Monkey and Mantis try to walk through it to be near Crane and Viper. __Fù and Jījí follow.*_**

_**Fù and Jījí:  
**__We can work this out together..._

_**Tigress:**_**  
_*Leans forward a little, and holds her head in her paws.*_**  
_I can't control the curse!_

_**Viper:**_  
_We'll reverse the storm you've made..._

_**Po:  
**__***Stops Tigress when he realizes she is going to fall foward. He looks at Viper desperately as he holds Tigress up.***_  
_Ohhhh, Viper please, you'll only make it worse!_

**_Viper and Fù:_**  
_Don't panic-_

_**Po and Tigress:**_  
_There's so much fear!_

**_Jījí, Crane, Mantis and Monkey:_**  
_We'll make the sun shine bright!_

_**Po and Tigress:**  
***Looking at everyone, and then at each other with worry.*  
**__You're not safe here!_

**_Viper:  
*Slithering towards Tigress.*  
_**_We can face this thing together-  
_**_*As she sang, the snow began to represent a whirlpool, and swirled violently around the area. Everyone crouch to the ground i hopes they did get blown away. But Viper still slithers on, fighting her way through the thickening blizzard taking over.  
"Stop!" Rai demanded as he held his wife down. But she didn't listen.*_**

**_Po:  
_**_Oh!  
***Tigress pushes him away as she crouches down, making him fall to the ground as her chin dug into her chest.***  
_

**_Viper:  
_**_We can change this winter weather..._

_**Tigress:  
**__We-e-e-e-EEEE-e-e...  
_**_*Viper's voice slowly disappeared in the storm as Rai cried out one more desperate plea.*_**_  
_

_**Viper:  
**__And everything will be_ alright...  
_***Tigress growled, stood up and turned to Viper. Why didn't she understand?***_

**_Tigress:  
_**_***Screaming it out*  
**WE CAN'T!_

* * *

The blizzard burst out around them, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. Viper was thrown back, and landed on top of Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Fù and Jījí. A blast of white flew around around them, bounced off the trees, letting the snow their leaves held fall...

As it struck Tigress.

* * *

_**And I leave another cliff hanger!**_

**What do you guys think!?**

**I was dying to use the reprise of 'For The First Time In Forever'! And I did say I'd see what I could do for those who wanted it in the story! Hope you liked it!**

**So what happens next?!**

**Poor Po, Tigress, Viper and Crane having to go through that ordeal huh? I'm sure Crane and Viper weren't expecting it! Even though Crane said not to push on the idea of Viper and Shen being a thing... yet he still used it to get out of this little Fixer Upper?**

**Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen next in chapter 19!**


	19. Home

_**Chapter 19**_

She grasps her chest in silence and stumbles back, her knees slowly meeting the soft snow beneath her feet. Viper rose up in a slight dizzy spell, and gasps when she sees Tigress. Just then, Po looks up and crawls to Tigress' side, watching her in, _just_ as much horror as everyone else as she was soon on her side, lying scarcely still. This time, there was no trace of orange fur _anywhere,_ unless if it was hidden beneath her clothes, but he obviously was had more sense not to go looking. He breathed in heavily as he turned her head up towards him, which only sat limply on his paws. A little swooshing sound was heard, but he was too focused on her well being to find out where it was coming from. He brought his paw quickly up, but placed it gently on her cheek, although it was trembling a little. His paw welcomed her cheek like he just received a hot cup of tea... but in his case, the tea was ice cold, sending more of a chill down his sensitive spine, especially when he was just getting used to feeling her warmth.

"W-what will we do?!" He looked at Rai and Raven in absolute panic, with a small side order of anger. They were meant to help... why weren't they helping?! Rai said he would help her... but he's standing there and just _looking_ at him cradle her in his arms, how was that helping?! All the other wolves had long stopped the kissy noises, and watched on in astonishment, shock, horror... and any other feeling that wasn't involved with 'happy' under the sun. "What can be done?! Help us! Help _her_!" He pleaded, holding the unconscious tiger closer to his chest, his chin resting atop her head. His eyes were shut and tightened up to stop the tears from flowing. Rai and Raven were only staring at her, and they were obviously going to let her insanity take over her completely... or worse... She could die. No one _said_ it was a possibility, but it was at the back of his head.

"Please..." Viper almost whispered it tearfully, but everyone could hear her, and feel the pain in her voice. She looked down at the half charm on her necklace. "Help her... like you said you would..." Raven was looking deep into the Panda's eyes when their gazes met, while letting hers soften, and almost tear up, while Rai began to mentally panic and think of what can be done...

_It wasn't Master Shifu's decision! Or Master Oogway's! None of this is their fault! I made the choice to be distant from them all. It was all for their well being... _"The Jade Palace." He said. "Raven, fetch me a winter blanket."

"Huh?" Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Po, Fù and Jījí looked up.

"To wrap her up! What else?" He snapped when Raven began to question. Po watched Raven nod and rush for the cabin, before the rest of the wolves started scrambling about.

"What about the Jade Palace?" Crane asked.

"Take her to the reflecting pool in the Sacred Hall of Warriors," Rai instructed. "From there, you must place three drops of water upon her forehead, to wash away the insanity that is trying to get their way into her head. Then, fetch one item that represents your departed Masters..." He looked at all them, "and yourselves."

"What-"

"You all care about her, you must _show _it!" Rai gestured Po to rise. He obeyed, and hoisted Tigress up with him, before the others closed in. "I can't help you bring back summer. That's a challenge _you_ and Tigress must face... but if you surround her with things she's familiar with..." He reached out when Raven returned with the blanket, and placed it on Tigress almost too carelessly for Po's liking, so he fixed it himself. "It can stop the insanity from growing." They all looked at one another, still unsure what they were to do, but they knew time was ticking, so they nodded. "But remember this one thing panda..." he leaned in and whispered. "Tell me panda... do you care about her?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

Po's eyes shifted to the side, as if to make sure the others behind him weren't listening. He then closed his eyes, and placed his head close to Tigress'. "Very." He whispered.

"Well, my instructions will bid you some time..." He waved his paw slowly over Tigress' frame, before whispering. "True love can thaw a frozen heart." He nodded the second time, and Rai watched on worriedly as they made a run, hop, flap, and slither for it...

A run, hop, flap, and slither for home.

* * *

It was like the snowstorm was helping them. The strong currents pushed them violently along, while the atmosphere was fogged so it was unclear for them to see. Mantis was plastered against Monkey's chest, practically mummified in the primates cloak. Crane sacrificed his cloak to Viper, wrapping her up in it, yet she still shivered violently. Po allowed the wind whisk him practically through the air, giving him the feeling of his feet were barely touching the ground. Fù and Jījí slid along on their stomachs to catch up once they were starting to fall behind, but the wind was pushing them a little too fast.

They charged through the forest without a second to stop and breath. Po was still running with a heavy puff, his stomach throwing his weight around from left to right, making him stumble and trip. Tigress shivered in his arms, her head sitting still against his chest. Looking down at her, he wiped off his hat and placed it on her head quickly.

"Po..." her eyelids quivered, and a small exhale of air, audible enough for him to hear alone was heard.

"No words... Just hang in there..." He whispered, his mouth inches from her forehead. "You're gonna be okay... your gonna be okay..."

The Valley was coming into their view from afar. Like little modeled stumps and hills, it carved itself out of the grey, dull scenery, while the snowstorm disappeared. The Jade Palace still stood atop of the hill, somehow glowing in the distance, but from there they were unsure of any unseen damage that could have possibly been done during their absence. "We're nearly there!" Crane cried breathlessly. No one had the energy to let him know that they too could see. "Keep going!" But they all soon saw Fù and Jījí slide past them, out of control.

"Slow down you guys!" Po yelled. "We don't wanna lose you!"

"How do we even _stop_!?" Fù called out as they went _woosh _down the sudden drop, sledding down the hill at terrific speed, which gave Po an idea. He stopped, balancing the motionless feline in one arm, while moving his other arm in the air. The others paused, and watched Po summon a large sled, made entirely of ice, and gesture them to jump on.

"No idea!" Jījí flipped up onto his back, and waved at Po and the others as they slid down after them. "We'll meet you guys at the Palace!"

"Stay out of sight!" Viper called back worriedly.

"You'll have no trouble finding it." Monkey said, letting Mantis peel himself off the simian's chest.

"We'll stay out of _s-i-i-i-i-g-g-g-g-h-h-h-h-t-t-t_!" They soon went up a pile of snow like it was a ramp, and went flying over the walls of the Valley, and into the village streets. Po and the others watched them as they slid past, knowing they were getting closer. They all stared at the large ice wall the two disappeared over, shielding their eyes from the sharp icicles that stuck out of the wall.

The entrance to the Valley was just feet away, and boarded up by a large snow heap. "Watch out!" Po yelled as they went crashing through the heap. For a split second, their surroundings was dark and cold, but then the light soon came through again, along with the cries of the villagers that were heard, and they didn't realize until the sled slowly came to a halt, that they were surrounded by familiar faces, and buildings... even though they covered completely in snow. Voices were whispering while one or two ran out of their view, while Viper took her time to recognize where they were, which was town square. Po leapt off the sled and, whilst ignoring all the faces that peered at them, he broke into a brisk walk, and made his way towards the Palace, with the others not far behind.

The few people that were near them in the square watched them run without second thought, though they were shivering, desperate to keep every ounce of warmth in their bodies. Children pointed and looked at their parents as the Masters made their way. Parents wouldn't say anything, while one or two villagers would gasp and inform them in shock, who was in Po's arms. "PO!" He turned as they continued to make their way. Mr. Ping came running out of his shop, heavily coated and padded with at least four or five winter coats, _including _two or three cloaks on top of that. "You're home!" He gasped at what his son was carrying as he followed them, by his sons side. He yelled out and shakily pointed at the white frame in his son's arms, making him unavailable for a welcoming embrace. "Is that-"

"Yes." Po answered, but his heavy panting became very strained and hoarse. He wasn't gonna make it up those steps...

_For Tigress. _He thought. _For Tigress..._"We need to get her to the Palace. Run ahead, tell Shen and Haichīfu that we're on our way. Then, you get Oogway's Staff, and wait for us. Go." Mr. Ping, nodding as he briefly hugged his son's side, and waddled as quickly as he could.

* * *

Haichīfu and Shen stood with Master Ox and Croc. Haichīfu was hugging himself desperately for warmth, while Shen paced back and forth, his wings firmly held against his body beneath his Ebony winter cloak, almost swallowing him into the semi darkness that surrounded the room. Their only source of light were the many candles that were lit by the villagers, in hopes that the winter would end. Master Ox and Croc were watching the candles flicker in silence as they lit the final few untouched wicks that represented each of their own prayers, in their matching beige winter blankets. The other Masters, and Guests, were taking shelter in Inn's and the bunk house, while they kept watch, guard, and some source of heating in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, hoping to receive word on the Masters of the Jade Palace's well being. "I'm going out to look for them." He finally said, pausing in mid-walk. "It's been nearly two days, if I'm correct..."

"You are Governor." Ox said helpfully, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. "We must do something. Time is being wasted just _standing_ here."

"Great minds think alike, as my father would say."

"Blow what your father used to usher! How will that help? It's too dangerous for any of us to leave. We'll end up dying out there from the cold. Heck, we're all going to die anyway!" Haichīfu declared. Hugging himself for warmth, he shuddered at the sound of the howling wind. "Silence!" He yelled. They all winced at the echoing volume bouncing off every corner in the room, but the wind ignored his demand. "If they don't bring that... witch back to us soon... all hope is lost. We'll all freeze to death... for sure." They all bowed their heads at the thought.

"So many lives..."

"Young... innocent lives." Shen suddenly turned towards the doors at the end of the hall. "Young-"

"Shh!" He hissed at the rabbit, who looked a little offended. How he hasn't killed him yet he would never know. "I heard something..." He briefly explained, and he then jumped and slightly glided his way towards the door. The closer he got, he heard someone calling. _Open the door? _He thought the voice was saying. He landed inches from the fate of hitting his beak off the door, and one side of his head rested against it.

"Open please! They have returned!"

His wings raced for the handle, and he pulled the doors, welcoming Mr. Ping, and a gust of wind into the hall. The candles went out thanks to the force, Haichīfu shrieked and jumped in between Ox and Croc. "Cold... cold... cold..." He mumbled and yelled at different times.

"Mr. Ping!" Shen guided the frozen bird into the hall, ignoring Ox, Croc, and Haichīfu's demanding request to shut the door. "What's the matter?"

"Po... and the Masters... have returned!" His eyes widened. "They're on their way! They have... her with them." With a sudden burst of energy, he scanned the hall, and when his eye's caught sight of the door arch leading to Shifu's old room, he raced for it, mumbling something along the lines of 'must find staff... must find staff...' Shen watched, obviously puzzled, ditto to Ox and Croc and Haichīfu as they also watched on, but then turned back around to hear panting.

"Shen!" He ran out, quietly cussing at the cold air for all he was worth. Looking down at the steps as Ox, Croc, and Haichīfu followed him, he gasped.

"Masters!" He raced down, and helped Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis push Po up the last few steps, as the men watched from above. "Easy..." He patted the Panda's back. "Easy..." He glared up at Ox and Croc. "What're you standing there and staring at us for? Help!"

"Is that Tigress?" Ox stared down at the unconscious feline. "But I thought-"

"Just take the girl inside before they all freeze!" Shen hissed. "Can't you see the Dragon Warrior and the Masters are about to keel over with exhaustion?"

Crane breathed out tiredly as Ox forced himself down the few steps between him and the Masters, and slowly began to take Tigress out of Po's arms, who seemed a little reluctant on the idea. Whenever Ox tried to pull away, Po would shale his head was pull her back with him while Shen supported him. "Po... I need you to let go of her... You and your friends are exhausted. You need _rest."_ Po looked up into Ox's eyes, trying to remember if he held any fear when Tigress revealed her powers for the first time. He couldn't recall even knowing Ox or Croc's whereabouts after Tigress ran for the mountains, but there was uneasiness in his eyes now, and he wasn't sure whether handing her over to him was going to be a good idea, and he couldn't help but feel that Ox was feeling the same. "Tell me where to place her, and I will do so right away." With a constant heaving and a weak gesture, he whispered 'Meditation Pool' and watched Ox as he gently took hold of Tigress, and carried her into the hall. Croc took hold of Po's right side, and carted him in, while Shen helped Viper, and Haichīfu helped Monkey, who used what was left of his energy to keep hold of Mantis, and Crane waddled behind Ox alone.

"Where was she?" Shen asked, while Croc restrained Po from walking on without his aid.

"Easy Po..." Ox turned as he made it beside the Pool. "Look, look, see?!" He knelt down, and placed Tigress quickly, but delicately, at the side of the pool, but Po's hat fell off her head. Po still didn't seem convinced, so he also sacrificed his winter cloak by rolling it up, and allowed it to be used as a pillow, shivering a bit as well. "See?" Po _did_ see, and slowed down. Crane wrapped his cape around himself and walked towards Po.

"Tigress will be okay..." he said reassuringly, guiding him closer to the feline with Croc. "Come on, see?" He didn't even know what to say, it felt like jibberish was constantly running out of his mouth, and he couldn't think straight. "See?" He stared down at Tigress, and pointed at her. "See? See?"

"She was in the mountains," Viper began to explain to Shen after the interruption.

"In this _huge _ice castle!" Monkey claimed.

"_And _she was up there until we found her." Viper shivered, and Shen held her closer to him, and under his winter cloak for extra warmth.. "Since then, we've been in and out of danger, seeing new things... things we didn't know... with both enemies, and the weather." She glanced behind her, where the window began to fog up with snowflakes plastering themselves against the glass. "At least we got home in the end..." She looked at Crane, helping Po to be by Tigress. Po was holding his head in his paws, heaving heavily. Shen watched this, and then they all turned to Mr. Ping, who came running out. "And she'll be fine..."

"I found it! At last!" He ran to his son and quickly handed it to him. Po's gasped and grabbed it, and placed it quickly beside Tigress.

"Master Shifu's staff?" Shen asked. "What are you doing with it?"

"It was Master Oogway's too... or is there any..." Mantis knew exactly what he was thinking, so he wriggled out of Monkey's hold, and made his way into where Mr. Ping appeared and returned moments later, with a cherry blossom, still somehow bright and pink. Po picked him up, and Mantis placed the flower on Tigress' chest. "Now... we need ourselves..."

Po turned to the others, and gestured at them to hurry. "Now us!" They all nodded up and threw themselves beside Po and Crane, and stared down at her. Shen glanced at Ox, Croc and Haichīfu, who could only give him the same reaction he was giving them.

Shen gestured to the doors. "You go and stay around the others. I'll stay with them... and make sure their okay." They nodded, and shuffled out in single file, while Haichīfu quietly complained about going out into the cold, only making the Peacock's eyes roll as they walked outside, and the door was firmly shut behind them. Sighing, he took off his winter cloak, and walked up to the Masters. "Here's a cloak... if you want..." He noticed the winter blanket already on her, and his voice trailed off into his throat taking a shot pause, before clearing itself. "Never mind, um..." He stared down the white feline as he walked up the steps behind them, and slowly circle them. "What happened to her fur? She was... orange... right?" They all nodded.

"She is full of fear," Po held onto her paw, and held it up to his lips slowly. Closing his eyes, he saw the scene of her collapsing, distancing herself... the coronation, their dance, the clink of their glasses after the toast... the first time she revealed her powers... the first time he revealed his. "We need to stop it before it's too late."

"And how would you stop it?" Shen asked quietly as he brushed past Viper slowly, his wings behind his back. "What will happen if you fail?"

"There will be no summer..." The panda continued. "We will all freeze... and she will be in darkness... But that won't happen! By surrounding her with things that are familiar..."

"And with the help of those she cares about..." Viper smiled down at the feline, hoping to see some movement. "Rai said she'll make it..." _Hopefully..._

"Such a shame..." Suddenly, they heard something above them, and when they looked up, they were all flown back across the hall, each hitting their heads off different pillars, each giving out grunts and cries in pain. Po and Viper were the last two to get the impact, and both landed heavily. As they both rose their heads weakly, only to be greeted by a blurry atmosphere, and a darkened figure, holding something... shiny, creep towards them, whispering one sentence;

_"If only there was someone out there who actually cared about _her_."_

* * *

**_CLIFF HANGER!_**

**_What do you think! _****_Sorry about the late update people! I'm back to school and everything now, so things were pretty wild for the past week or so! I'm getting a lot of homework, and it suddenly gets really tiring and I can't write! I HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS!_**

**_So enough about that, what do you think is going to happen next?! Let me know what you think in your reviews!_**

**_Peace!_**


	20. Recherché

_**Chapter 20**_

"Ugh..." Viper tilted her head, and opened her eyes, greeted by a blurry atmosphere. "What..." she heard the rattling of chains. "Is this?" She shakes her head, and took a moment to look around. Darkness surrounded her, the only source of light was the windows near-by, but they weren't much help to tell her where she was. It was terribly cold, and the floor was hard and almost metal like, it felt quite unwelcoming. "Po? Crane?" No reply. "Guys?!" She's surrounded by stone. She tried her best to look outside.

"Here..." Po was beside her, and she could just make out him holding his head. "Man... what is it with me hitting my head all the time?" He took his paw away,which felt unnaturally cold, and panicked at the sight of shackles replacing his paws. "Ah!" He yelled in surprise, making the chains ring. "What the-" There were giant shackles that fit like iron gloves... chained to the wall?

"Beats me..." They turned briefly to find Monkey, on her other side, making the rattling sound she was hearing. "Why... am I chained?" He waved his arms, high above his head, held by wall cuffs. "Where's Crane? Mantis is with me, but he's in a cage..." They heard a cage creak, and Mantis groaned, coughing weakly. "_Your_ in a cage too Viper... why?" She looked around, and realized she actually was, and Monkey wasn't joking about it.

"Keeps you safe." A light suddenly filled the small space, and Shen stood before them, holding up a torch and a pail of water. He smirked evilly, and it made Po feel uncomfortable. "Comfy?"

"Shen?" He chuckled and walked towards the window. Po stood, only to be restrained by chains, with shackles that went from his paws to his elbows. He stared down at them, wide eyed. "What are you..."

"Doing?" He inhaled. "What's right for the Valley." He looked out to window, staring out to the outside world as he placed the torch he was holding onto the wall. "As Governor, I too must protect my people... and your..." he shook his head, "... your beloved Masters failed to do so... having her still alive..."

"What are you talking about?" Monkey asked slowly.

"As of where I stand, I must do what's right, but how can I do it without being irrational?"

Viper's heart began to thump. "Shen..." Mantis said slowly, as the peacock walked to the space in the wall beside the window, and threw the water from the pail at the wall.

"Wake up you weak turkey!" There was a call and a small whimper, as Crane suddenly materialized in front of them, chained to the wall. His wings were coated by two large wall cuffs that looked like wings, hammered and nailed down so tightly against the wall, there was no way his wings could have slipped free. His beak was roped down and tightened, and his feet were shackled, dangling a few inches off the ground. His face was soaked by the water, and he was shivering violently, eyes in slits and full of hate towards his fellow avian. They could easily tell that he wanted to cuss for all he was worth, but the rope stopped him from doing so.

"Crane!" Mantis yelled, hammering against the cage, that began to swing back and forth.

"I would've thrown warmer water... but thanks to Master Tigress, I guess there was no option..." He circled the room in a crouching form, his wings hidden under the cloak, and his tail gliding along the floor, almost in a graceful way if it wasn't for the evil gleam in his eyes. "Now you are all up, I can tell you..." He eyed them all slowly. "You have lived with the demon for far too long... consider this... as salvation."

"Shen!" Viper felt the tears forming as Po shook his head in disbelief, knowing where this was leading too. "Don't do this... it doesn't have to be this way..." Shen stopped and approached her, making her feel like the room was closing in. She felt sick... she felt dizzy... and his words were the cause.

"Dearest Viper..." His wing slipped through the thin bars of the cage, and took her chin in his wing gently. "You're such a soft person, seeing everything in the light of an innocent child... how could you have _possibly_ become a warrior with all it's dirty duties?" He smiled sympathetically. "Death is unavoidable at the best of times... but for us... for the Valley... and anywhere else that is affected back this curse... this will be a death with a value. She is a danger to us all... and herself."

"NO!" Po stood and went to attack Shen with a punch, but Shen whipped out a sleeve knife as he bounced back a far enough distance that Po's chain didn't allow him, making Viper's cage bounce. Instead, he chuckled as the panda fell heavy on his knees, he's arms drawn backwards, almost uncomfortable looking. "You can't-" He tried to pull away from the wall. "-Do this!"

"And why is that? She's a danger to us all panda, don't you see?"

"NO! She's- NOT!" He stared straight into the Peacock's eyes. "You don't _understand_!" He grunted and fought the chains. "We took her to someone who told us... that I can help her!" Shen raised a questioning brow. "They can help too! We had to show her that we care... despite everything that has happened... and Rai said..." He looked at the others and bowed his head, and they all stared at him. Even Crane took the strength to stop shivering from his wet ordeal, and look at Po with concern. Even though his beak was sealed, his voice muffled something that no one understood.

"Rai said... _what _exactly... Po?" Viper placed her head against the bars, tears ready to spill. He looked up at her and swallowed, his eyes sharing the same appearance.

"He said that... true love... can thaw a frozen heart..." Silence filled the spaces very quickly...

"Po..." Viper whispered, but she was interrupted by Shen's laughter.

It sounded so sinister and crazy... and they all felt goosebumps making their way all around their bodies. The laugh grew and grew, with a little bit of wheezing on the side. Viper could only back herself against the cage, and nowhere further than she wished. Crane pressed his head against the wall the best he could, and turned his head towards Po, his cheek squashed up against the mossy stone. Monkey copied him and Mantis slowly placed himself into his battle stance. All that remained was Po staring at Shen, continuing his fit that would've surely burst his gut if he didn't slow down.

"You really think..." he breathed out, holding his sides. "That a monster... like _her_... can fall in love... with the likes... of _you_?!" He wiped the laughter tears away slowly, as Po's expression slowly sank. "Oh panda, you make me _laugh_... you don't realize... for someone as mysterious, dubious, and as far-flung, like Tigress..." He raised his knife and ran the tip along one of his feathers. "Love has little to no existence..." Po lowered his head, and Shen suddenly threw the knife carelessly towards Crane, making Viper, Monkey, and Mantis cry out. Fortunately, it sliced through the rope on his beak smoothly, but also thinly slice his cheek, allowing a crimson substance spill out before it impaled itself into the wall. "For anyone." He walked over and pulled Po's gaze towards him. "See how those three reacted?" Po's eyes slowly moved to Viper, who was sobbing uncontrollably, and no was able to comfort her. Monkey looked instantly relieved that Crane wasn't serious wounded."_That's _love... How Master Viper is reacting, to something that could of ended Crane's duration of life... that's _true _love." Crane slowly opened his eyes, and stared at Viper, who was staring back at him, with her tail over her mouth to stop her sobs. "Master Tigress doesn't have that for anyone..." He punched Po in the flank, making him go_ 'oof'._ "Not even for a _you. _You're nothing but a little _fanboy_ with a petty crush for that _witch_." Po shut his eyes and wrenched his face out of the Peacock's wing, turning his body away, and facing the wall.

"Po..." Viper sniffled. The room went a little darker, and Po's face was silhouetted by the shadows. "Don't listen to him!" She whispered tearfully. He really loved her, and only _he_ can tell himself whether that love is real or not... not a twisted monster who disguised amongst them... he shouldn't have been trusted...

"She's not a witch..." Crane coughed out, blood trickling down his felt the urge to wipe it away, but was unable. "And she is _not_ a monster... _you're _the monster! You're no match..." Shen turned to Crane, his narrowed his eyes at the Peafowl. "...for Tigress."

Shen shook his head at the avian. "No, _you're_ no match for Tigress." He punched Po again, who only let out a sharp exhale as his upper half fell forward. Smiling, he raised his head and walked for the cell door. "I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save the Valley from destruction... take rule of the Valley... and the Jade Palace... after devastating tragedies..."

Crane spat at him, but obviously didn't catch him. "You won't get away with this!" He growled.

"Oh Crane..." He opened the door, and started to walk out. He then paused, turned to face him as they all glared at him, and simply said. "I already have." Before shutting them in, locking the door, and walking away. Viper screamed out as she threw herself against the struggles to the door, Monkey yanked away from his restraints, Mantis bounced about angrily in his cage, which was swing violently as Crane tried to pull himself from the wall, and Po remained silent. He didn't cry out or make any attempt to get out of his hand-lets. Instead, he slowly formed into the a ball like shape, hugging his knees, letting their voice's ring out through the air.

"Please!" Mantis cried, pausing in his fit of rage. "Somebody help us!"

* * *

A chill waved over her face as her eyes flutter open. At first she made no attempt to sit up, because she felt the world spinning already, and she was unsure where she was. The blanket over her was the only thing was keeping her warm... for now. Through the filmy world, she saw a lot of the color green... with a small glow coming off from the side. When she sat up, a sudden heaviness pulled down her head, and she clung onto her forehead in hopes it would brush away...

_Clank._

She looked down to her side, and slowly pulled her paw away from her head, staring down at a staff which sat by her. Looking down at it questioning look, she reached out and picked it up slowly, before examining it, tracing her finger gently along it. She caught sight of her paw, which was white, but she had gotten over it quickly, as she remembered how it happened. But the staff... it was Master Oogway's... and Shifu's... and the blossom that she noticed, sitting on her lap... blossomed.

"You're awake."

She turned to see Shen slowly lighting candles one by one with a spindly rod. He'd give one the light that lowly danced, before looking at the burning baton, before lightening another one, and continuing that cycle. Narrowing her eyes at him a little, she slowly looked around, and realized where she was, despite the small light casting behind her, giving the rest of the large room the gloomy, and almost haunting appearance for some's view. Being a feline, she was able to see just as well in the dark, almost like it was still day time.

After all, it was day time... right? "The Hall of Heroes..." She tried to stand, but her knees buckled, and she fell back down, her paws saving her upper half from hitting the floor. She shivered, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders, and held onto it tightly, trembling as she slowly looked up at him, breathing in and out shakily. Her legs felt numb...

He remained in his stance, but paused as the rod was just above the wick of an unlit candle. "I couldn't just let them kill you." Shen said. His back was still turned, but his gaze was on her in a side glance for only a small amount of time, and then returned back to where it was before; entirely focused on every candle he gave light to, along with the newer ones. "Even though we are still suffering all the danger that has been caused..." She looked towards the closest window; the wind was howling as it danced freely outside, making the doors at the end of the hall groan. The sky was grey, and a thin sheet of white was pulling itself in front of the windows in every direction, making her face stricken, ever so slightly. "They want your head you know..." _Great way to start a conversation... _she thought weakly.

"I... can understand." How else could she respond? "But this is not the reason why I ran away... why keep me here? It was for everyone's sake... I left."

"I'm aware of that..." He fanned the rod in the air quickly, making the burning tip disappear. A small puff of smoke began to materialize from it, and float slowly into the air. Even though it was small, she could still get the smell. "I wasn't the one to find and bring you here. I was here before you were dropped off."

"Dropped off? But, Po and the others are..." She looked around. "Where are they?" Even though she was out, she could remember hearing Rai telling them what to do...

_You must place three drops of water upon her forehead, to wash away the insanity that is trying to get their way into her head. Then, fetch one item that represents your departed Masters... and yourselves. _

She quickly felt her forehead, noticing it was still dry. She crawled to the sacred pool, and dipped three fingers into the still water. It somehow remained as a liquid, but she didn't have time to dig deeper into that, or think up a theory of what source caused it. She raised her head towards the ceiling, and raise her arm over her forehead, instantly feeling the drops land on her forehead as her eyes closed. _Now the rest is up to Po and the others... _"They failed."

She froze. "What?"

Crushing the burnt bit of the rod, he turned to her, sprinkling the ash on the floor at his feet. The smoke instantly disappeared "They failed." Tigress looks to the storm with worry. "They tried to help you.. but they couldn't bare the fact they failed their people..." He looked towards the door. "Besides... by the time they got here, and placed you down... they collapsed themselves..." She gasped almost silently, and he bowed his head. "Yes... and they are being treated in the medical wing."

"Even Fù and Jījí?"

He raised a brow. "And who are they?"

"My dragons..." His eyes dilated.

"Dragons? I saw no dragons..." he said slowly.

_They must be here somewhere... _she thought.

She attempted to stand up again, slowly getting the feelings back in her legs. "I will find Fù and Jījí as soon as I can. Right now I need to get to Po and the others. Please Shen... take me to them."

"The medical team... refused to let you in..." Shen brought his wings together. "I tried to persuade them... but even my charismatic skills, I was obviously destined to fail." She downcast her eyes to the floor, and gave up trying to stand. "They're doing everything they can to help Po and the others... they've done so much... I guess the cold mixed with shame was too much..." He watched her bow towards the pool in silence, watching her lips speak silent words. Her eyes shut up tight, and her mouth began to run a little faster. "Upon their arrival... he said someone told them that they had too take certain steps in order to help you... who was this person's name."

"Rai." Her mouth began to run it's speed again. "I've encountered with him before... as a child... over..." she sighed. "Over this."

"This... Rai..." His face almost fell. "He's a hoax." She rose her head sharpish, looking at his questioningly. "He promised me something years ago... that my mother would be okay..." Hiding his eyes, Tigress quickly studied the distraught face he tried to hide, while feeling her heart begin to race. "That he'd help her." He gave a pained 'huh'. "Now... my mother is dead." He walked over to her, stumbled, but was caught by Tigress, who reached out in time. "She was ill..." He shielded his face as she helped him up, really putting it on. "I promised her...before she died in my arms, that I would make sure he never fooled and failed anyone else, like what he did to her... to my father... to me..." He bowed his head in a brilliant display of teary grief. "I was too late. He already took hold of your mind... that Monster. Playing with your mind... when you were just a _child_." He ran a feather along her cheek slowly, taking in the confused look she displayed. "And now he played Po and your friends... If only I made it in time..." Tigress let go of him, not sure what to say. What if Shen was lying?

"No..." She whispered. "He... can't be..."

"I'm sorry my dear..." He watched her turned her back on him, and hold her head in her paws. He placed a gentle wing on her shoulder. "But that is who he is... If he was real, he would've helped you bring back summer with his guidance..." She closed her eyes, and shivered. "We all depend on _you_ now, to find it in your heart... If you would just _stop_ the winter, bring back summer... get rid of the recherché title people have placed on you... spare everyone's lives... please." She immediately met his eyes, desperate.

"Don't you see...I _can't_." He saw the sincerity in her eyes, and his face dropped. "You have to let me _go_." She turned away again. "They... they were meant to help... everyone was going to be okay..."

"Rai also said that true love could thaw a frozen heart..." Shen stood up. "If only Po's heart didn't become so irregular..." He didn't need a fancy metaphor or wording for her to know what he meant. He began to walk away. "I will do what I can." And he disappeared, leaving Tigress all alone... just as she felt another chilly wave.

This time, with with a palpitating heart, she suddenly found herself on her side, watching her reflection in the pool. Shaking her head slowly, she felt every emotion she was forced to hide build up... into one single tear, that slid down her face, and created a ripple in the water beneath her, making her reflection wave and twist out of shape, just like her mind... her soul...

And her heart.

"Po... Viper." Her eyes forced out another. "Crane, Mantis... Monkey." She covered her mouth and let out a muffled sob. They were in danger... She needed to find them... Had she become too weak?

"Please be alright..."

* * *

**Oh how I love leaving suspense! **

**What going to happen next!? **

**Stay tuned! Chapter 21 is in the making!**


	21. Heart vs Mind

**_Chapter 21_**

"MUST! GET OUT-" _A__nd anywhere else that is affected back this curse..._ "OF THIS-" _T__his will be a death with a value._ "CAGE."

"Viper stop! You're only going to hurt yourself!" Crane tried pull against his metal bonds again. The blood on his cheek had trickled down his beak every time he bowed his head, and he had to admit, the feeling mixed with the cold made him shudder, but he was trying not to pay attention to it. "I'll get you out!" He strained. "Just as soon-" He grunted. "I get out off these- YEAHHAAKK! - _Cuffs!_" Crane tried pulling away again, but soon out of anger, he hit his head off the wall when the attempt failed, almost growling loudly in frustration.

"And so will you if you do that!" Viper replied.

"I-e-e-e-e-i'll give my aid!" Mantis began to wobble about after the second time hitting his head against the bars. The first time, his body immediately hit the ground of his cage, but he got back up and tried again... bad idea. "A-s-s-s-s soon as I get out of this..." He gave out an 'ugh' as he fell back onto the floor once more.

Monkey tried to pull away from the wall, by letting his weight pull him down. "Po!" Monkey said as he spotted the panda, still half silhouetted by darkness. He looked at the door before facing the panda, and hissed. "Your powers can break these chains..." He quickly saw Po's paws fitted tightly in their iron gloves. He swallowed nervously, but Po didn't flinch. "They can break out of the shackles!" He chuckled when his friend slowly turned to face him. The chuckle soon was a lump in his throat when he found any source of determination to get out of here... absent. His eyes were heavy, and his face was blank, wiped clean of any happiness... Not the Po they all knew. "Po?"

He turned his head back towards the dark wall. "I can't..."

"What do you mean?" Crane asked. "This is magic we're talking about!"

He looked down at the steel gauntlets, feeling his paws open and close in the dark, tight spaces inside. "Yeah, and who knows what could happen... I could end up hurting you guys..." They looked at one another, starting to understand the concern. "I don't want to lose everyone I love..."

"You're going to lose one if you get up and get outta here Po!" Viper slithered to the corner of her cage, and looked at him. "Po? Po, listen to me... please..." His ears flicked. "Tigress needs you now... don't you _understand!?_" Her voice was on the edge of breaking, as the others stopped fighting their traps. "You love her! And she needs to know..."

"At least... That's what I thought." Po stood slowly, and leaned his head against the wall. "It's nothing but a petty crush."

Mantis shook his head to knock off the last of the dizziness. "Maybe nothing but that at the start," Mantis added suggestively. "But now! It has grown! You don't realize how close she is with you... remember the Coronation?" Po frowned, but it was lightly expressed. He also let out a small grunt. "I'm gonna take that as a yeah..." The bug said uncertainly.

"So will we!" Crane and Monkey claimed in unison. The panda's shoulders tense up, before Crane continued without Monkey's assistance. "Think about it! She danced with you! And we saw you watch her as you first revealed your powers, like none of our views mattered! You were worried what she was going to think... and you took the risk to kill us all with the chandelier-" Crane paused, wondering whether that last part was a _good _thing... So Monkey continued on.

"You were _always_ by her side the whole journey to Rai's! And here!" Po looked down as his shackles began to freeze over. Shaking his head with a sharp in take of air, he held his paws against his chest, feeling the coldness of their steel and ice covering stab his gut. "Forget what the Peacock said!" Po covered his ears the best his could, doing the complete opposite the bug tried to make him do. "He can't define your love for her! We _know_ how much you care about her!" His eyes shut tightly as he held his head, almost stabbing at his temples. "We've seen-"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Tigress was trembling at the sight of her appearance in the meditation pool long after shedding tears. Distraught, she slowly traced her claws lightly along her white coat, which she was already aware off... but something _else_ was slowly changing... her eyes. From the burning amber she remembered growing up with, was now stirring into an icy grey lightly spiced with blue. She rubbed her eyes repeatedly in hopes that her state was only making her hallucinate, but never went away. "It's real..." she whispered to herself again and again, as she held her head, take in air greedily, and exhaled heavily. Her ears picked up the sound of cracking. The wind outside was picking up dangerously again. Turning around, she saw the doors slowly icing over. She could sense the storm that was devastating the Valley growing worse...

And she would be at the mercy of her insanity if she wasn't cured...

* * *

Embedding his steel fists into the floor, they were immediately silenced by his scream, and the sudden jagged ice line that shot across the floor that followed the small shaking sensation around the room. Viper covered her mouth, and slowly moved her gaze along the frozen line, to where Po's paws were now free from the the chains. The gloves were practically torn and peeled pack as easily as it was to pull away banana skin, but small, and pointy stalagmite-like spikes started growing around Po's fists with a small, but bright glow, which soon faded, and crumbled into dust within the space of a few seconds after forming. "You don't understand!" He said in an eerily quiet voice. He dragged his fists along the ground until they were placed in front of his knees. "You don't understand what I feel towards her!" His voice spoke louder this time.

"P-"

"No!" He bawled with venom practically swimming in his saliva. His face said it all; nostrils flaring, eyes flashing and closing into slits, mouth quivering, and almost keeling over after he came spewing into the space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. He was so angry, they knew not to fight him or push him further into getting them free, and so, with cringed faces and tightened bodies, they forced themselves to listen to his screaming. "You don't understand OK? You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone who you have no chance with!" He coughed out, letting tears gather and glisten in his eyes, making his vision go blurry as he turned to each of them. "Tigress has everything I could ever _ask_ for in a person; kind, caring, concerning, mysterious, gentle, determined, loyal... she's beautiful, inside _and _out... and she's understanding." He let out a tear, which fell onto his paw, which opened down against his stomach. "I always thought I was the only one on this planet that knew what it was like... to live with the fear of no one understanding how hard it is to hide what doesn't need to be shared... and Tigress shared that with me. Yeah I could handle the stress because I grew up in the Valley, always surrounded by people..." another tear was freed. "But that doesn't mean I never had that fear within." He punched the wall, making a blast of ice sprawl out in different directions. "After finding out she had powers... hearing everything she told me... the dance we shared... the words that were spoken... I knew we had more in common than I realized... and I thought... I could help... have a chance to thank her for saving me from the shots... by showing the love she always deserved..." Viper started crying silently, unsure what to say, or how to react to this. Crane swallowed, feeling his own eyes welling up as he felt Monkey and Mantis' sight also on him. He turned his face away from them all the best his could, not wanting to see them looking, though he imprisoned wings refused to give him the option to do it fully.

Po broke completely, quietly sobbing as his chest sank towards his knees."I want her to know that we would've never been afraid... and that she was never... and is never..." His head rose. "Alone..."

Monkey's face melted into a look of pity. Crane's eyes released his tears, cheeks rising slowly as his beak opened with a slight tremble as he slowly turned to Viper, who was practically mirroring his expression. Mantis swallowed, and brought his pincers up to his eyes, hating the state his friend was in. He felt his back weigh him down, until he came in contact with the cold bars, and he slid down, until he was sitting and hugging himself. The fear of seeing their friend like this, a dark shadow suddenly loomed over them, shrinking the light that could only manage through the window, and the torch that Shen hooked up on the wall was slowly losing it's light. "Po?" His looked up, and gave out one more small sob, and slowly turned his head towards the voice, tears still falling and forming, while he paused in verbal weeping, and inhaled shakily.

"Viper?" He replied quietly.

She slid her tail out through the bars as long and as far as they could, until her tail tip was hover away from Po's crouching form by just a few inches. Wiggling it once or twice, Crane Monkey, and Mantis watched Po slowly reached out, and clasped onto her tail. Viper shivered slightly feeling his chilly grasp on her tail, but wrapped her tail end half way around his paw. "Never allow _anyone_ to define how you feel towards Tigress, do you hear me?" She started crying again as her head rested against the cage. "If you say you love her, than _you_ _love _her. Shen has no right to call your feelings, one of nothing but a fan boy's crush. They would only go for appearance and the next step on the social ladder. You... you're not like that." She smiled down at him. "You will never _be_ like that. You have respect, kindness... and you share something amazing with her... I had her when we were little..." the serpent giggled shakily at the memories that were truly golden... the ones she hoped to re-live in the current duration they were living now... _if they ever stopped the winter._ "She'd be lucky to have... someone who loves her so dearly... and will help her through everything..." her eyes closed. "At least she'll let you in." Crane, Monkey, and Mantis knew what she was feeling, and hung their heads alongside her in agreement.

Po sniffled, and wiped his eyes with his free paw as he stood up sharpish, kicking the chains that once held him away as far, and as carelessly as he managed. "No no no no no no! Don't think that Viper!" He looked around, briefly looking at Crane, Monkey, and Mantis as well. "You guys _can't_ think that! She'll let you guys in too! I know she will!" Viper opened her eyes, but didn't raise her head towards him. Instead, her eyes were watching the rust along the ground of her cage standing out in the dim light.

"How do you know?" She asked softly.

"I know because I do! She cares about you guys. She hid from us all because she _loves_ us, and never wanted to hurt us!" He knew they weren't buying it, because even though this was the case, she still caused pain...

* * *

She pulled the blanket over her shoulder weakly. There was nothing she could do. No one could help her, and it was her fault for revealing her powers in the first place. If it didn't happen, the situation she place herself and the Valley in would've never come to light, yet at the same time... if this never happened... would she have been not as close to Po and the others as she did at he coronation? Would she have danced with Po more? Would she have laughed more with Viper and the others? Would she have said yes or no to Viper's wish... to reconnect...

Looking up to see ice overtaking the ceiling as well, another chill ran though her and she hunched over slightly, growling and hissing at the cold, until she heard a door creak... before it stopped... and creaked again. Breathing in and out quickly, she turned around to see the door at the other end opening, welcoming the wind from the outside. "Help... me... please..." She whispered as the door swung open fully...

* * *

"Po?" Viper, Mantis, Po, Monkey, and Crane froze and turned to the door, wondering who it was. They heard a pitter patter of feet, and continuous panting, growing in volume, until they stopped outside the door. "Viper? Are you guys in there?"

Monkey stood on the tips of his toes to see if he could find out who it is, but was hurting his arms in the process. "Fù?" he called out hopefully. "Jījí?"

The door opened after they heard the rattle of a key, and Fù rushed in, shutting the door behind her, holding a ring of keys. "I found you guys at last! I knew I heard someone down here, so I went key hunting!" She rattled the keys proudly, which bounced and sounded like bells or chimes. She stared at them for a second, eye's widening as she slowly stopped the keys shaking, and then asked. "Why are you guys chained or caged?" She looked around slowly, before looking back at them with panic in her eyes. "Ti-"

"Hall of Heroes!" Monkey said, waving his hands. The dragon blinked and his jump desperately. "Never mind the name! Quick! Just free us! We need to get over there quickly before Shen does!" She opened her mouth. "We'll explain later!" Monkey snapped. "Just get us out! Please!" She nodded and snapped into action, and quickly unlocked them all but Crane in a flash. First the sound of keys chiming was played, but now the clinking of shackles opening, the clank of chains hitting the ground, and the creak of the cage doors opening. She was turning to Crane as Mantis jumped out of his cage, silently praising his freedom, when she caught sight of Po, and paused in mid step, unsure about what he was doing, or why he wasn't moving from his place. Monkey spotted this, bit his lip, and ran to Crane in hope to free him. Leaping up and planting one foot between Crane's flank and his cuff, and the other on the other side of the cuff, he attacked the wing shaped plate, and tried to get his fingers through the small space between the plate and the wall to set his friend free.. The edge dug into his finger tips as he tried to squeeze through and he felt dents on his finger tips form, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to get Crane out. He pulled at it as best he could, and it was slowly coming away from the wall... making _just _enough room for the avian to wiggle his wing about, almost a quarter way out, but Monkey's fingers slipped as he pulled, and he suddenly went flying across the room. The plated snapped back into place as he hit the opposite wall, groaning as Crane's wing was in an uncomfortable position.

Fù's head tilted side to side, and they heard her neck cracking, even though she had proven on some occasions she had no bones. "Let's get Crane free and find Tigress!" She looked at Po, who was still by Viper's open cage, his paws latched onto one another under his chin, eye closed tightly. "Po?" She scooted up to him, grabbing hold of his stiffened arm. "Po?"

His mouth opened...

* * *

Jījí strolled in with a happy hum. "Nice place." He said aloud, eyes focused on all the artifacts.

Jījí!" He froze and looked left to right.

"Is it a ghost?" His eyes suddenly focus straight ahead, where he saw Tigress watching him, eyes heavy, shoulders raised, head down, with her weak attempt to straighten up. "Tigress!" He ran around in panic, and picked up a dead torch, before running for her. Stopping, he looks around to see the few candles that were still flickering after the wind getting into the hall the second time that Shen had re lit as he was talking with Tigress. "Hang in there Tigress!" He leapt over her, flew over the meditation pool, picked one candle up and holds the torch over the flame, quickly relighting the torch. He stares at it slowly with big eyes as he dropped the candle, which rolled right into the meditation pool with a small _plop_. "Woah..."

She looked up, and stared at the flickering light that twirled in the still air, feeling only a small fraction of the warmth.. but then realized Jījí's face start to glint... and a droplets began to tinkle down his forehead, which he only wiped away. "Jījí?" He smiled down at the dancing torch light. "Jījí!" She tried to push herself up and crawl, but she nearly went head first into the pool. Grabbing her blanket and pulling it around her tighter, she shook violently while barely managing to make it to the end of the sentence. "G-g-g-et away f-ff-from th-hat!"

"So this is heat..." He raised one arm and whispered slowly, as if not to hear her. His eyes went as round as dumpling and he inhaled excitedly at the experience he could only dream of. _"I love it..."_ He reaches a stone claw toward the flames, and jumped when the area of snow near it began to melt. "Ooh!" He shook the arm about. "It's very _hot_." He pulls his talons away, shaking it about as he gave the torched to Tigress, and clung onto it as close as she could. "So, where's Po and the others? What happened to..." He thought deep and swift, before jumping. "I remember! What happened to unfreezing your heart and saving the Valley?" His smile faded away very quickly at her saddened face, and tilted his head lengthwise by the side of her face. "Well? I can see your fur i still white... and I haven't melted yet-"

She shook her head slowly, making him pause. "Rai was wrong about me... about everything. He... was a hoax..." Her voice began to break. "They can't save me..."

Jījí gasped, and looked about, seeing Oogway's staff on the ground not far from them. "But... we ran all the way here- Rai can't be wrong! I mean... you shouldn't be cold..." He hugged her tightly from the side, dangerously close to the flame.

"Please Jījí..."

"No! Hugging time!"

"But you can't stay here." She said almost desperately, as he held onto her tighter. "Not near the flame; you'll _melt_."

"Well I am not leaving here until we find some other source of love to save you! And I guess my hug will need something extra!" He let go and parked himself down beside her, stubbornly. _Like Mantis, _she thought, almost tempted to smile fondly at this thought. She felt Jījí leaning his back against her arm and think aloud for her to hear. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

Sigh. "No."

"The others love you..." Jījí began counting off five of his fingers that represented Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. Her ears flattened so lowly they almost disappeared. "Me and Fù love you..." he added on two more, but then his frown mirrored hers, but his was more of frustration. "How..." he exhaled. "How come that couldn't help you?"

Tigress stared into the flame, as she felt her head sliding off to the side. "It's because I lack something you all have."

She felt his eyes on her curiously. Slowly turning as he asked; "And that would be?" She held the torch tighter and nearly leaned her head against it out of sudden loss of common sense.

"I don't even know what love _is_..." she whispered.

Jījí smiled up at her, confident. "That's okay, I do..." Jiji hopped up a little, and burrowed his head under Tigress' chin from the side, as if he was a child wanting to cheer his mother up at the end of a stressful and tiring day. "Love is..." He looked down at her paws, and gently ran his claws along her closest paws, that was clasped around the wooden rod, and ran them along the black markings on her paws, and then along her knuckles. "Putting someone else's needs before yours... She looked down at his claws waltzing along her knuckles. "Like, you know, how Po and the others raced all the way here to help you." Her ears picked up a little. "They love you..." He tilted his head. "...Don't you love them?"

She shook her head and gave a little laugh, but then coughed when she felt the lump in her throat returning. "I don't deserve to be loved..." Jījí's gaze began to sadden. "And nor can I ever love or show it..." He looked at her slowly, with the same expression for a few more seconds... and then started laughing, making her question mentally. "What?"

"You can!" Jījí smiled and jumped back, flailing his arms about. "And you _have_! Don't you _dare _say that!" She blinked, a little taken aback from his sudden change in attitude. "You put everyone else's needs before yours too! Like when you first revealed your powers, you ran away for the sake of _everyone_. You created me and Fù, and protected her as soon as you found out she was alive! You helped the others in the battle with Chen in anyway you could... you were always worried how the others were doing..." He then held his arm out to the flame, and Tigress immediately slapped it away, accidentally making his arm detach,and land on the floor. "See? If you didn't love me you would've let my arm melt away!" He cupped her face gently after retrieving his limb, and rested her forehead against hers. "Worrying about people is _love _Tigress." He smiled bashfully as Tigress freed one paw to place it on his arm. Thanks to his height, and the length of his arms, her paws practically covered his whole arm. "Me and Fu look up to you... almost like a mom..." He saw something spark in her eyes... which were not the right color, and he only noticed it, but now wasn't the time to panic, even though he only realized it there. "And Po really cares about you... but... maybe that _little _bit more than the others."

Her eyes dilated, and her head slowly pulled away, letting go of his arm, which only fell limply to his side. Watching her paw, she felt her breathing being cut short, and her heart rate quicker than it was before Jījí came in. "Po... loves me?"

He blinked and raised a brow so smoothly, that it reminded her so much of Crane when Monkey and Mantis were acting childish, or said something stupid. She never took part, or was rarely around to see how often these events occurred, but she knew that look _anywhere_. "Wow, you _really_ don't know _anything_ about love, do you?" She clung onto her chest when she felt an uneasy thump, and he raised his arms. "Don't have a heart attack over it!" He tried to laugh it off with a shaky start, but she didn't. She could feel something worse, but she could suss out what it was.

So instead, she looked at the pool, and sadly chuckled, with a small smile. "No..." _Po..._ "I didn't..." Looking back up to Jījí, she saw his face starting to melt. "Jiji..." Tigress tried to move him away, but when he didn't follow, she extinguished the torch in the pool, making him cry out and almost jump in after it, if it wasn't for her catching hold of him. She lifted him as high as she could, but she shuddered and twisted slightly to the side.

"Hey! Why did you do that!? You need to stay warm!"

"You were melting."

He smiled sweetly and reassuringly at her. "Some people are worth melting for..." She smiled back at him as he went to pick up another candle to pass to her. Even though te flame was smaller, his face started to melt properly this; his face began to slowly shrink slightly, water running down all over his face. Panicking, he pushed the mushy snow back in place. "Just maybe not right this second." He chuckled bashfully as she smiled down at him, and hugged her, burrowing himself into her chest. She carefully placed the candle _away_ from him at a safe distance, and hugged him back tightly. Even though he was made of snow, she felt this instant warmth bouncing off him. Resting her chin gently atop of his head, she instantly thought about the warmth that came of Po whenever she was in his arms...

Now she was thinking about the others... were they okay? She needed to find them... What if Po's love.. yes in that way, _really_ was the remedy she needed to stop this winter? Despite what Shen had said about Rai... after all...

_Didn't she feel the same way towards him? _

"Help me up, Jījí." She asked hoarsely as she dragged herself sideways towards the end of the step, her legs limply scraping across the smooth marble floor. "Please."

"No, no, no, no, no." He held onto her paws. "You need to stay here and keep _warm_..." he darted his eyes to the single tiny candle sitting off on the side. "With that..." his nose twitched, and his whiskers bounced as he looked back to see her eyes in contact with his.

"I need to find Po." She said.

Jiji eyed her cluelessly. "Why...?" She raised her brows, and her head slightly twitched forward, and her shoulders raised when she smiled, but the corners of her mouth only moved up. He quickly realized. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why!" He hopped around in an excited display of hope. "_There's_ your act of true love, hiding somewhere in the valley..." _Hopefully. _"Possibly the Noodle Shop! Let's hurry and look there first!"

"They're in the medical wing. Help me up and I'll lead you." He was just about to hoist her up and assist her towards the door Shen disappeared through, when they suddenly heard multiple footsteps. With her good hearing, she detected the sound of metal clanking, voices mumbling... and swords being drawn. "Guards."

"Guards?!" Jījí began to panic, looking up at her. If he had real skin or fur, she knew right away he would be ten shades whiter by now. "W-what do we do now?"

She looked around. "This way!" With sudden energy, Tigress stood as she went into a lopsided run for the main door at the other end of the hall, grabbing a round shield along the way as Jiji leaps onto her back, almost making her buckle. Just as the guards enter from the door they were meant to find Po and the others, a bursts of wind comes through the main door as Tigress punched it with all her power, both physical and magical; the weight of the ice already on the wall, and the amount that came from her paw, crumbled the door, as they made it outside, dragging some of the wall with her.

The men duck out of the way of the bits of shrapnel, debris... and the artifacts that flew at them. Shen pushed his way into the room and saw viciously... The wall is blown open. The torch stick was floating in the uneven meditation pool, and the candles were blown out and scattered all over the floor and the display, with one or two rolling along the floor... and stopping at his feet.

Shen's eyes narrowed as the guards all looked at him as he kicked the candle away. He slowly drew out a feather dagger of his own, making it's own swishing sound in thin air. "Go check on our guests." He snarled. "I'll find her."

_She must be eliminated... the right way._

* * *

**Miss me? ****Man! Long chapters kill me, but I love writing them!**

**What do you all think?! Not long now until the ending! I'd say... two or three more chapters to go... sadly :(**

**Please review! And tell me what you think is going to happen next!**

**136 reviews! Woah! Let's try and make it 146!**


	22. Cracked

_**Chapter 22**_

"Hearing us all laugh and exchange jokes... Asking her to join in... even when she hid in the shadows. In the two years she was away, she would sit in my room, waiting to hear us all say good night, to each other, before shouting into her, and then..." He smiled a little. "She'd wait for the snores... the mumbles... the laughs... All those little weird things about us all... made her feel belonged and loved... even when she tried to stay away." Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis exchanged confused glances, and Fù kept her eyes on the panda, listening closely. "Asking Chen about the destiny he placed on her... about being the one who had to be feared by all who knew her, and if her fate was to hide from everyone so none of them ever got hurt, or to be distant from those she was meant to be close with... which is not just me. _All _of us..." he rubbed his paws together, he walked to Crane's side, placed a firm grip on cuff, and pulled at it, grunting to signify how difficult it was to pull it back. Soon enough, it pulled back thanks to the powers, and so did the other, in twice the nick of time. Crane sliced at the chains on his own, and flapped his aching wings happily, finally free... before they all watched Po. "She loves us all, guys..." he looked at Viper. "And don't think of anything more than that." Viper looked down at the ground, thinking about all the golden moments they ever shared... her valuable treasures that no price could ever gain. "Come on." He cracked his knuckles. "We need to find her... and kick some Peacock butt... I wasted enough of our time already."

* * *

Tigress and Jījí stopped at the top of the steps. While Jījí's balance was clean, Tigress was doing stumbling in every step she took, and leaned towards Jījí for support, which he gladly assisted. But the wind, which was blinding her directions, was also helping her move on, and of course Jījí's assistance was another benefit, though his vision too was greatly clouded by the snow and wind. "Where do we go?" Jījí asked over the screaming gale. His eyes were safe from becoming blinded from the force winds, with his palm open in front of them, so he could get a clear shot of Tigress, who was copying him as she looked down at him, while slapping away the blanket that bounced around her shoulder.

* * *

They were only running out of the cell door, where they knew their journey was going to be a struggle. Ice spikes grew and blocked their path.

"We're trapped!" Fù claimed in panic. Po and the other Masters looked around desperately for a way out.

* * *

"Straight." Tigress merely pointed, and they pushed their way down the steps. The storm was becoming so strong...

* * *

It swept the window panes away. "Out this way!" Po urged Viper out while Mantis hopped out.

* * *

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

"Will you be okay?"

"What choice do we have getting away quicker?"

"Good point."

It was a long, snowy way down the steps, but that was when the shield Tigress took on the way out came in; with Jījí leaping on her back, secured under the blanket, and despite the weakness over coming her, Tigress threw the shield down a few steps ahead of her, before she leapt, quickly swam through the air, before landing on the shield, casting shards of light igniting and they set off sledging down the iced-covered steps, now colored the lightest of blue she had ever seen.

_Crone..._

Tigress was sure she hear voices calling from the top of the steps, but she was also hearing small snippy whispers inside her head... so she couldn't tell which was which.

_Witch indeed..._

* * *

The wind practically gave them a full on smack in the face when they all climbed out of the window, but that didn't stop them from moving on.

* * *

They arrived at the bottom with a crash. The shield went over a bump, which sent them flying. Jījí slipped out from under the blanket, and landed face down into the stone pavement, the shield skidding and tumbling to a halt beside him as she was planted into a pile of snow. Her knees barely touched first, and then the rest of her followed heavily...

_Crack. _

That made her feel numb. The blanket flew over her head, and when she sat up slowly on the knees, and the blanket flew off her shoulders completely, and disappeared into the storm as she checked for any damage. She was weak, but was unsure whether she was injured or not... until Jījí pulled himself from the ground a few feet ahead as she tried to get her breath, and senses back. "We made it!" He held onto the shield as she struggles to her feet, feeling her arm spasm. She grabbed it and held it firmly against her side, breathing in and out through a barely open mouth, almost hissing like a snake ready to attack. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, tightening the grip she had on her wrist. "I think I just broke my paw." His eyes widened. "What? The joys of being a Kung Fu Master. Having no bones is the benefit of avoiding this fate. Lucky you." She started speed-walking ahead. "But that doesn't matter. We need to keep going. Come on."

* * *

They ran into the Hall of Heroes, greeted by no one. Again the wind beaten them there, making them realize, and _see_ the missing doors. "Where could she be?" _We can't be too late... _Viper felt her heart race. _He couldn't..._

"The village." They sprint across the room which was being swallowed up by ice and snow. "Keep going!" They were whacked by the wind, but fought their way down the stairs. "She wouldn't go down without a fight first..."

* * *

"Come on, Tigress, faster." They pulled their way through the storm, and tried to work their way towards the village square. She felt eyes upon her, but for once, she didn't care. She something more important to do...

She wasn't afraid of them anymore... there was something else she needed to be deathly afraid of.

"PO!" He cried. "VIPER!" The wind gave her a violent shove to the left. "ANY-" He choked on air. "ANYONE?" She got another shove, this time to the right. The wind lifts and up Jījí and pulls him apart.

"Jījí!"

"Huh? OH!" He goes swirling off into the storm, almost without realizing if it wasn't for his head spinning around. "Keep going, Tigress!" He yelled as she reached out to him. "Don't forget to not give in to the _f-e-a-r!_" And he was gone from sight. She watched as his body shape become a silhouette, and then nothing but a speck... before she nodded, and struggled on, holding her arm firmly by its side.

* * *

Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Fù sprint make it down to the steps, past cracking, frozen houses. Fù struggles over the uneven surface and balance, and as she called out to Monkey to help her, that was when suddenly, a mangled house, risen by ice, groans as it capsizes over them. "RUN!"

They give it all they've got as debris falls all around them like a landslide. They cried out as they kept an eye on one another, jumping out just as the chimney shatters. They make it past as the entire house slams down and is nothing but broken ice, snow, and debris beneath their feet. The ice jump about in all directions, and Po realizes Fù is on the opposite side of the debris.

"You guys keep going! She called, cupping her claws on each side of her mouth, to adjust the volume of her voice. "I'll only hold you guys back! Get to her now!"

With a determined nod towards her and one another, they continued to run without hesitation.

* * *

Tigress moves blindly across the cobble street... and into the heart of the storm.

_The village square._

The white-out wind pushed her back, forth, left, and right, but she fought through. Her eyes began to frost over an bright icy blue, but she stumbles on, determined. _I'm running out of time... _She clutches her chest, ignoring the feeling in her arm, begging the voices in her head to stop.

_Witch..._

The color in her eyes fades and brightens, fades, and brightens again. _I need to find them._

* * *

Po and the others, lost in the white-out, doesn't know which way to turn.

"Tigress?" Po screamed, guarding his eyes from the storm. Viper pushed on ahead of him, screaming out her name. Crane tries to fly top speed by Viper's side, but the wind was like the cuffs that held him in the cell. There's still a lot of roads to cross, but they were giving it all they got.

"TIGRESS!"

* * *

She was struggled through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. She was getting weaker, colder but that wasn't the reason she stopped... she stopped because she didn't know where she _was_ anymore. She was aiming to get to the village square, but she hadn't reached the fountain yet...

"Po! Viper!" Feeling so lost, she stared down at her paws as if they had the direction... and she saw this dark tinge on the padding of her paws slowly growing until it started getting brighter. She stared down at them almost ominously, while trying not to move her arm. She would've stayed there in the zone, but she heard someone panting, even over this cries of the wind, but she didn't know who it was, even when she looked up; A dark shadow was approaching, slow, and crouched as low, and as small as they could. "Po?" It couldn't... Po wasn't small... and it would have been the need of a genie to make him evolve into a different living specimen. She turned to run back the way she came, until a voice calls her name over the storm. "Tigress! You can't run from this!" It was Shen. Tigress backs away from him, seeing her watch her through narrow slits the the heavy gale. No one could _not_ see his eyes... or _unsee_ them through the whiteness and grey. "Stop! Please!" She did.

"Shen... Just take me to Po and the others!" The wind ushered her closer to him, though he kept trying to move back from her. "This winter _can_ end... and it-" she shuddered at the same time he did. "And it will with _Po's_ help!" She opened her paws, which began to glow a little, but neither failed to notice, or they were just not thinking it as a bad thing. "Just explain to the Healers that he-"

"You must listen to me!" He interrupted, almost considered lowly speaking compared too the way he was before. "I tried to find you because... upon returning to the Medical wing, they were... so weak... so cold..."

"What?" She felt the wind growing silent, and somewhat lighter.

"I tried to save them, but it was too late." Shen shook his head, looking deeply stricken. "Their skin was ice." He moved forward one step, and she moved one step back simultaneously. "Monkey and Mantis are now barely fighting to live... Viper and Crane were fading in each others embrace... And Po..." he shook his head. "He couldn't have been saved..." Tigress' face sinks as she realizes what she has done and drops to her knees. She shook her head slowly. The voices were attacking her again.

_Look what you have done!_

_Witch! _

_Crone! _

_Witchcraft! _

_Monster!_

She held her head tightly in her paws. "STOP!" she screamed hoarsely; and with that, the swirling storm suddenly stopped, making the snow freeze in mid-air, suspended, and trapped her voice's echo briefly, in the grief dwelling inside her.

"Do you realize what has been done?" Shen's wings went straight to his ears after hearing his own voice yell out unnecessarily. He cleared his throat, and repeated the question as she began to breath in heavily, and stare at the ground with large, wild eyes.

She slowly blinked. "Yes..." She said in a breathless whisper, letting go of her head.

"No..." Shen shook his head in disgust. "No you don't. _Look_ at what you have done." Her head forced itself up, staring wildly at the white atmosphere. "You caused so much destruction... and now they had to pay the price..." Shen began to circle her, and she watched him.

"Leave..." Something didn't feel right.

"How? No one can barely move out of their homes because of you." She felt muscles tense up tightly.

Something _seriously _wasn't right...

* * *

**_"Ti?"_**

**_"Yes Vi?"_**

**_"Will we always be best friends?"_**

**_The cub could only smile. "Of course. No matter what happens between us, we'll always be best friends!" _**

**_Viper held out her tail. "Sisters forever right?" _****_Tigress smiled, and her reached out for Viper's tail with her pinkie, but then paused... grinned, turned, and wrapped_ her _tail around the serpent's. She laughed as they did a tail shake. _**

**_ "Sisters forever..."_**

Viper's mind suddenly filled that film in front of her eyes. Now _really _wasn't the time... but in a way, it was a good thing. Now, she was pushing herself past her usual limits! She was going to stop at _nothing _to get to Tigress... wherever she may be... she could only pray for her well being until they found her...

"What happened to the wind?" Her concentration snapped to the avian's words immediately. She looked around so quickly she was feeling a little sick. Soon, they realized the wind died, and looked above their heads, shivering at the whiteness hovering over them. Crane scanned the area, and declared with a dramatic gesture. "Over there!" His face dropped. "Shen!" Their heads turned just as dramatically, glaring at the peacock's form. His eyes were on them, smirking as he raised a knife. "TIGRESS!" She didn't shift. Her head hung so low they were convinced he already had done a inhumane deed, and every part of her was scarcely still, apart from her back that rose and deflated slowly each time she breathed.

Po started sprinting. "T-" A gust of wind knocked him back towards Viper and the others, knocked Shen back away _from _them, and for Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, it was barely a light breeze brushing over them...

"STAY AWAY!" Screamed a voice... a voice that couldn't sound humane... this was dark and almost... _sinister _sounding, while at the same time... seemingly little and afraid. That was when the sky was quickly painted with a duller shade of grey, casting a dark, ominous, and cold shadow above them... and the gale grew the same extent as a hurricane. Snow swirled violently around them, swerving it's way in and out of the spaces of the houses. They felt like they were being picked up off the ground, so they held onto one another, flattening themselves against the icy ground. When they dared to look up, they could stared, dumbfound and frozen.

_Her eyes were varnished with the brightest, and coldest blue they had ever seen, that her pupils weren't even present._

_ White flames twisted in her paws, that were facing up towards the sky, a few centimeters away from her flanks. _

_Her shoulders were hunched, her fangs were white and razor sharp, but not as bright or as noticeable as her eyes..._

A growl escaped her throat, before a mighty, blood curdling _roar, _as her fist closed and punched the ground, making their surroundings shake and the icy surface crack, and the houses around them wobble, with their occupants screams coming from within. Po held onto Monkey's paw, while raising his paw slightly. The insanity was taking over her mind, and it was only going to escalate until they were nothing but ashes breaking away into the wind. Narrowing his eyes, his finger bent like he was trying to unleash sharp claws. "On three... One..." They were unsure what to do. "Two..." His paw glowed. "Three!" A fast light shot from his paw, and flew at Tigress' flaming paw.

When she was distracted by realizing her paw had been hit with something, the panda jumped and charged, fighting his way through the high wind. "YAH!" They all leapt and ran with him, and by the time the feline turned back to them, they were already throwing kicks and punches.

* * *

Citizens rushed to their windows, and the Masters were suddenly appearing out of nowhere, peeking over the sides of houses, to look out and see Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis fighting Tigress, who was viciously throwing fireballs at them. "Jump!" Viper immediately slammed into the ground to avoid a glassy flame possible tearing her to pieces. Countless times she dodged each one, her body barely escaping the frozen chill that managed to scrape past her. The cold lightly scraped her cheek, and she wasn't sure if it was rimy or not, but she didn't let that stop her. Each gelid force this... _witch..._ disguised as their Master and friend shoved at them, one after the other, they would all leap away...

All but Po, who would reveal his powers by summoning multiple ice shields for her power to bounce off, and disappear in different directions. Citizens and Masters watched in a mix and match of amazement and fear. They would duck behind their window ledges every time the cold flames were ignited and unleashed, and would yell and cheer when others dodged each one, or Po bounced it back... while expressing the same uneasiness and fear Tigress had received. Though they were swift reflects, her response was just a quick. Within the space of time it took them to get into battle, or to even click their fingers (if they _had_ any fingers) together, she'd have already circled them, forming another powerful force, possibly two of them at once if luck really wasn't on their side, and instead dancing around her.

"Tigress!" Po's arms flailed quickly, the shield he created slowly breaking down, soon to be at the mercy of Tigress... like the rest of them if they didn't do something.

"Leave!" She roared. Her arm hovered in the air, high above her head. "Don't you understand!?" The flame rose from within her paw's black padding as the wind found its way biting back at their limbs. "I have the power to destroy all! So vex and provoke me... and you will make you way to becoming history!"

"We rather die than have our friend drowning in the deepest depth of the fear's darkness!" Crane spat. He jumped up and took flight... and so did she! With a sharp turn as she crouched to the ground, she released herself like she was on a spring, and up in the air she went, leaving a small vibration through the ground, while throwing more powerful strength as they all watched, their stamina levels increasing. Crane's wings locked against his sides, and he swan dived, merely missing her attack. Growling, she went down after him, one white fist away from her head to balance it all out, with the other one against her hip...

"I'm not a friend." Her made a grab for his neck when they both landed heavily, which she succeeded... unfortunately in Crane's case. "I have and always will be a threat! Die!" She tightened her grip on his neck as they slammed into the ground, summoning a slender sword with her powers. The avian squawked, and Po summoned his own sword.

"En garde!" He claimed, swishing the weapon about, as professionally as it could come. Before Crane was out cold, she let go of him, and he pushed himself off the ground, scrambling away. Po jumped and into the air, drawing back his sword. "YAHHH!" And they were off. The crowd shied back away from their windows, and Masters crouched low towards the ground as the opponent leapt backwards with a flip atop of the closest house. Po quickly followed, and their swords clashed with an iron clank. They bounced from roof top to roof from the ledge, waving their slender blades in figure eights multiple times clashing. Po cracked a look of determination as his sweat collected in cold beads along his head and neck. This time, he made sure to make eye contact. For a brief moment, he could see uncertainty in his opponent's eyes. He felt grateful for the advantage. "You need to fight this insanity Tigress!" Po grunted as the swords hit the third and fourth time, both of the blue weapons pointing their sharp ends at different directions; on would be looking at the heavens, and the other would be horizontal, before they quickly changed. They leapt down again, fighting still as Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis got into their stances in case their aid was needed. "Please!" Tigress charged at him with the blade upheld, going to her foreswing and following it with a backswing. Po dodged the first and met the second with his sword. The weight of the thing sent his opponent's blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of her hands. With a hard twist and twirl of her wrist, the sword slipped out of Po's grasp. He watched it as it flew across the air, landing on the ground as little pieces. He gulped as he raised his arms, her weapon poking the very center of his chest, with the other surrounding worriedly.

"Okay..." Mantis said slowly. "How about two out of three?"

"Tigress... is..." The sword moved up to his throat as she cold eyes watched them all, her breathing was heavy and tired. "No more..."

"Yes she is! She is in there! I know she is! She trying to fight through the barrier your not allowing her through!" Viper yelled from behind. Tigress growls, and with the sword still pointing at Po, she turned slowly to the snake.

"Pathetic serpent." She scoffed. Her free paw formed a tight fist, and a white crystal light formed. "I'm not who you search for... what could you possibly do to break this 'barrier'?"

Viper eyed the ball of light spinning in Tigress' paw. "Our necklaces!" Viper bravely slithers up. "Sisters forever!" Tigress pauses, narrowing her eyes, obviously discombobulated. "What's on your neck Tigress?!" Po slowly reached for the sword, and was just lowering it down, until it suddenly dropped, and smashed into pieces. They prepared for a savage attack... but instead, the feline reaches out for the necklace on her neck. Her paw clasps over it slowly. The wind began to die down, and their surroundings began to lighten up... as Shen finally stands, a few feet away from them. Breathing heavily, he smirked at the sight of his opportunity, as he slowly wields another set of knives. Tigress looked down at the paw, covering the chain the serpent was speaking of. She slowly blinked down at it, before looking at Po, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and then at Viper, who was close to tears. "I don't care if I never see the sun again... I..." her voice began to break. "I just want my sister back..."

The feline just stared down at her. Her eyes began to darken, and lose it's cold glow. "Viper-"

"Tigress look out!" She turned at the sound of Crane's warning, but she had already made a violent grab for her arm that held the ball of ice, and he pressed it against her chest.

"NO!" Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis screamed, but she seized up, sank to her knees, and then the rest of her met the ground. They sank down with her calling out her name in worry. "Are you alright?" They watched as she lay scarcely still. She felt the cold consuming her, and slowly crawling around her body. Tigress shivers, before she heard a low chuckle. She could see Shen, a few feet in front of them, as he raised his feather knives over his head, pointing several knifes at them all... and Po Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were oblivious to it.

"Answer us Ti!" Po demanded frantically. She shivered again, before using all of her remaining strength... as Shen threw his knives, she jumps and throws herself in front of them. As soon as they saw Shen's weapons in his grasp, they too leapt up and were ready to fight.

"No!" She gripped onto his wing so tightly, her paw and arm shook. Shen's limb did the same as he tried to wriggle free and attack them all with his knives, but then he froze when she glared down into his eyes, full of pure rage. "You'll have to finish me... _first!_" In that instant, Tigress screamed out a battle cry, before she was consumed by a bright light... The knives immediately drop as Shen yells out, shattering completely, as the force of it sends Shen's flying out of her cold grasp, and threw him back and knocked him out when his head whacked off the ground with a cracking thud.

"Hit the deck!" Po, Crane, Viper and Mantis obeyed Monkey's order, and threw themselves to the ground. Villagers shut their windows while the rest of the Masters copied their fellow associates on the ground. A wave of energy flew above their heads, ruffling their fur and feathers (if they had it) and covered them all with a light coat of frost...

When all of unusually silent, Viper rose her head, and screamed. "Tigress!" She sprang up and rushed to Tigress, while Po and the others raised their heads, greeted by Tigress... nothing but solid ice. Viper slithered up the feline's frozen body, and twisted herself around her cold shoulders, letting the frost on her body fall while she touched the feline's frozen face. Tigress was still held in the same pose she was in before the light, her paw positioned like she was still holding Shen's wing... and her face was stuck in the expression of her giving out the battle cry. "Tigress... Oh, Tigress...no...no, please no." Her tail brushed along the feline's cheek. It was so cold... minutes were already numbered to nothing...

"Tigress?" Monkey slowly turned to see Fù and Jījí standing a few feet behind him, confused and sad. They stared at him with teary eyes as Viper hugged Tigress' chest, and wept on her shoulders. Po watched in shocked despair as Mantis and Crane stepped up to his side, comforting him. The primate motioned them to him slowly, and they ran into the embrace he had ready for them as citizens reopened their windows, and Master stood and bowed their heads.

The whole valley entwined together in somber silence...

* * *

_**And I leave you all with another cliff hanger! Well...**_

**_Next chapter is the last I'm afraid :( Hopefully it'll be updated soon! I'm already a quarter way through!_**

**_Be sure to review! _****_Tell me what you think!_**


	23. Act of True Love

_**Happy 4th fanfiction birthday to me!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

Viper's sob continued on, but like everyone else's, it became one with the painful, suffocating silence that seemed to endlessly drift through the air. There was no light at first... until a streak of sun rays itched it's way through the thick clouds. Monkey was still holding Fù and Jījí. Fù's crying became muffled as she buried her face into the deepest depths of Monkey's fur, her body sending a small chill crawling through his chin... while Jījí looks up to look at his Tigress...

He gasped.

Mantis and Crane look up from the ground, and they stared. Viper was still weeping sorrowfully until something made her stop... An arm was wrapping around her body. She peels her head off Tigress' shoulder... to see it no longer blue, or feeling cold... but orange and warm. She gasps. "Wha-? Tigress?" The shoulder hunched a little, and she pulled herself back far enough... to meet those brown eyes. At first they flutter, and a smile slowly crawls along her face.

"Viper..." She whispered softly, relieved.

"Oh, Tigress!" Po looked up and jumped back with shock as the two females embraced, while Viper's cries went through the air, but in a positive way. Soon, Tigress looked at them all. Fù had long stopped crying in mourn, and now more with joy as she ran out of Monkey's arms, and at Tigress' legs, which she and Jījí wrapped themselves around tightly. Chuckling at Po, Crane, Monkey and Mantis' dumbfounded expression, she managed to get one arm away from the hug she was already in, and reach out to them slowly, a little shy smile appearing. Po stood scarcely still as the other three ran to her, joining in, exclaiming their praises as Crane's wings closed them in, almost like he wasn't invited. It was a few moments later, after they all finally let go of her, _Po _ran for her, and next thing she knew, she was in a massive bear hug, almost suffocating as Po spun around and around. She laughed as he finally let her down as she wriggled free to cup his cheeks, firstly she was using both paws, but remembering that one was damaged, she placed it by her side.

"Tigress..." He looked down and took hold of the paw, lifting it briefly to inspect it. "Are you okay? What happened to your paw? How did you thaw out?!" She laughed shakily.

"I'm fine..." Her eyes had a beautiful spark in them. "Po..."

Smiling lovingly, they both leaned in until their foreheads touched, making Jījí scream like a dedicated fan girl... and cat calls and whistles rang throughout the air, and they all turned to see the Masters, guests, and villagers clapping and cheering, and chanting their names. Some said the same name, while other did various, but they didn't care. All they could do was ask Tigress, who Po was placing his paw on her shoulder;

"...You sacrificed yourself... for us?"

"I... love you." she began weakly. She paused to clear her throat as she stepped away from Po to see them all, holding the sore paw gently against her chest. "All of you..." Her smile began to disappear as her eyes fell towards the ground. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done... none of you deserved it."

Po stepped forward and lifted her chin for him to see her eyes. "As long as we can love you back, you're forgiven." They went in for another hug, as Fù looked confused for a minute... and then jumped excitedly, realizing what has happened. She's so excited about it, she lifted Jījí's head right off his body, jumping around with it as she exclaimed- "Po! This is it!"

"What is?" They all turned to Fù.

"An act of true love..." They all turned to Tigress. "Will thaw a frozen heart..."

Tigress looked at her. "Love...will thaw..." Fù grinned, knowing the gears were _slowly_ moving. "Love..." Tigress smiled looked around her. _"Of course..." _She turned to her comrades with confidence, who were contrasting against her by looking confused. "That's it..."

"What is?"

"How could I be so dense... it's love..." Taking another few steps away from them, wringing her paws gently together as she went to stand in the middle of all the curious, and frightened faces around her, she bravely took in their gazes as she closed her eyes, and lifted her arms. The ground began to shake and crack... The ice and snow began to break away and rise high into the air. Beneath their feet the ice and frost moved beneath them, and pushing towards the Jade Palace, the sheet slowly peeled away towards that direction. Boats right themselves in the water and the fountain spouted once more as the sheet came off the the Valley at the roofs of the Jade Palace. The villagers come out to see and feel the warmth returning.

In one final wave, Tigress drew all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, far up and away from them all, and then waved it away, leaving only a warm summer day. Opening her eyes, the villagers and Masters cheered once more, chanting her name... not in fear, but with joy, as Crane placed a wing on her shoulder. "We knew you could do it..." He whispered, before she embraced him, and soon everyone else but the two snow dragons joined, whom were watching this little moment.

"Aw..." Fù turned to Jījí sadly as he beamed at the Masters. "Reunions are one of the best moments..." He looked at Fù. "Paws down, this is the best day of our lives..." She nodded.. as he suddenly began to sink low, and she wasn't far behind. " And quite possibly the _last_." They slowly began to melt. "Au revoir..."

Tigress smiled. "Hang on, you two." Tigress waved her paws and surrounds the two with a swirl of cold air, quickly refreezing them. "You're not leaving us so soon are you?" They checked themselves quickly, and then above their heads, where she left little, perpetually-snowing storm clouds.

"Our own personal flurries!" Jījí grinned and jumped up excitedly before he and Fù hugged each other. Po and the others smiled down at this sight, until Po and Crane notice She trying to get to his feet, which of course went off with a wobbly start. The two males glanced at one another, then glared at the Peacock, who was groaning and rubbing his head, oblivious to their gazes. Po ran his paws along his arms to carelessly roll his sleeves, and Crane formed fists with his wings... and began to march over to him, prepared for a fight. But Tigress places a paw on both their shoulders as Viper slithered past. "She can handle this." They were unsure what to really do, so they watched Viper go up to Shen. How would she handle this?

As she closed in on him, his head rose slowly, and his opened, and once he caught sight of her, he briefly narrowed his eyes. "Viper? How did you-" He saw Tigress standing a few feet behind him, and then felt the sun on his neck. "She attacked you! She could've killed us all! It was freezing... her heart and mind was in a cold vulnerable state-"

Viper rose her nose slightly towards the sky. "The only being with a cold, freezing heart around here is you." She slowly turned away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she smiled at Po as she moved towards Tigress. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"What-" Shen was knocked backwards when he suddenly flew at him, and punched him square right in the face. He went flying... and landed with a bang, a skid and a smash. Viper slithered over to Tigress, and they hugged again, and over her shoulder, Monkey, Mantis and Crane soon saw Viper looking at them, smiling brighter, happier...

* * *

Soon, Royal Representatives, special guests, and some of the masters were being sent off the mighty ships that have been repaired. While some are sailing away, Shen, with a nice shiny black eye was being handcuffed by Ox, not too far from the docks. Monkey was dressed in his beige summer pants, a few shades darker than his fur color, and Croc, wearing a light summer cloak, stroll towards them. "Ox and I will return this scoundrel to Gongmen city. We shall see what can be done of his behavior..." He cleared his throat. "I shall also make sure to keep my drinking under control..." They both chuckled. "And for you and your fellow Masters, we both wish you all the best of luck in this new path."

Monkey bowed. "The Jade Palace thanks you for your thoughts Master Croc, and we'd like to be informed how he gets punished..." He added a wink at the end, before hearing a voice wailing from the dock. Rolling his eyes, he excused himself with a wish for both Ox and Croc making a safe trip home, before running for the docks, where Mantis was helping a guard leading Haichīfu and to his ship.

"This is unacceptable!" He claimed, as Monkey paused, to listen and watch. "I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been _traumatized!" _He then froze stiffly, and the began to mumble... in bad acting; "Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could..." He realized that they were showing no sympathy. "No?" He stamped his foot like a spoiled child. "I _demand-_" Mantis was sitting on the guards shoulder, and because Haichīfu was a rabbit, he couldn't square up to him threateningly. "To see the Grand-Master!" Monkey stepped down from the gangplank to the dock casually.

"Well lucky you, I have a message from the Grand Mater." As if with magic, he suddenly had a scroll in his hand. "Oh look at this!" Haichīfu hopped up repeatedly to see, but Monkey decided to be nice and read it out for him; _The Valley of Peace will henceforth, and forever no longer do business of any sort with _Haichīfu's _trade service in Japan._

Haichīfu's jaw dropped. "What?!" The guard ushered him onto the ship as Mantis jumped onto Monkey's shoulder without an invitation. "But my trade sells you the finest! What about that Sake we send at for the winter festival?"

"We can get that from the _other _services in Japan." Meanwhile, Viper and Crane were watch with a smile from afar, where villagers walked this way and that, while some were also watching the scene, but unsure what was going on.

"I think I'm gonna miss that crazy rabbit..." Crane glanced at the serpent slowly, and she grinned. "Nah, I don't think so." They laughed, and waved the ship their dearest acquaintance was on, and got a few waves back from a few guards, and a scowl from the rabbit as the ship pulled away from the docks. Soon enough, Monkey and Mantis were beside them, breathing in and out happily, embracing the sun light.

"And safe to say _he's_ gone too," Mantis watched Ox and Croc guide Shen towards the entrance of the Valley. "No more worries about him now he's in the hands of Ox and Croc."

"Amen to that brother," Monkey faced the light behind them. "Ah... Oh how nice it is for the sun on your back, front and shoulders huh?" The primate beamed up towards the light of radiance, and the insect copied him.

"It is... Almost so warm, I could almost fall asleep..." Crane stretched his wings, and instead of placing them back to his side, one of them wrapped around Viper, and she didn't pull back. Instead, she nuzzled in, sigh happily as her head rested against his feathery flank. He looked down, and she looked up, smiling up at each other shyly.

"Well, well, well! So the rumors _are _true." Their eyes turned to Mantis and Monkey, who we smirking at them. "There _is_ something going on."

Viper rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, you guys already knew what is going on."

"Of course," Mantis smiled. "We were just joking... and if we didn't know, so what? We're more than happy for you two."

Viper tilted her head towards the Jade Palace as Crane wiggled his brows. "And the additional two."

Monkey whistled. "Oh _yes,_" they all slowly turned to the palace, standing tall, and visible from the clouds that used to hide it from the eyes of the village. The sun smiled down on the jade, burrowed into the rock, casting a green glint to their sight. "I wonder what they're up to now..." He got a slap across the back of the head. "What? It was an innocent question..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile... in the Jade Palace...**_

"And within another week or two, the engraves will look like this..." The builder wiped his paws in a rag as the paint brush was placed back into it's case. "But for now, wanna give it a critical eye Dragon Warrior?"

Po reached out and felt the parchment sit snugly in his grasp. He smiled at the picture "Thank you for this generous gift. Our Master's will be thanking you in the afterlife. For now... this will be put safely away until the door is placed." Until then, it was fixed with an ice door. "See you in the Palace Arena this afternoon?"

"No problem, anything for the Masters." He smiled as he began to walk out. "And of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Master Oogway and Shifu shall be smiling down at her ladyship on this fine day!" And he was gone, and the door was pulled closed once more.

"Po?" A grin went across his head, as he turned to see Fù and Jījí also staring with the same expression; Tigress walked out of what was now _their _room, wearing a Jade green tunic patterned with white blossoms and a rose gold trim, and white pants. "Wow..." She walked down the steps slowly, admiring the builders handiwork in the making on the paper, as well as Fù and Jījí's interior talents. All morning, they had been collecting all the artifacts that we thrown out of their places, and placed them back the best they could, while Po used his powers to repair them. Of course she was focused on the door's design; in honor and memory of their departed Masters, their symbols were currently being engraved in gold, with a sketch of them in their battle stances (also in gold). "They're really out-doing themselves on the detail..." She whispered when she reached out and ran her finger across the smooth surface of Shifu's sketch, almost feeling his, and Oogway's presence. The wall had also been restored with ice, and her paw was wrapped in a bandage for a little while, seeing it actually turned out to be _broken_ after all. "And they'll get this done within how long?"

"Another few weeks. By then your paw will be fine by then to test the doors." He laughed. "Now," he held her other paw up high and assisted her spinning around. " Time to turn the attention on something else..."

She smiled seductively. "Would I be dense asking what you think?"

"As much as that does sound silly, even with our fancy wording... You already know the answer..." he suddenly swept her up high overhead and spun her around. "I love it!" She started to laugh from being suddenly off guard, while his voice carried through the entire hall. As he stopped spinning, but still having her up in the air, he suddenly said out of nowhere; "I could kiss you!" He dropped her back onto her feet, suddenly embarrassed as Fù and Jījí giggled together in the background. "...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd- may I? We me..." She moved in as he corrected himself. "I mean, _may we?_ Wait, what-" The word died in his mouth when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We may," she said as he touched the spot on his cheek. Smiling, he goes for it. Her heart was pounding, and his stomach refused to sit still. His arm reach around her, pulling her in for a hug. If anything could make her feel safe, it was a hug from him. He leaned in as both their eyes closed. Their lips met before either of them had a chance to take a breath. Smiling into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms wrapped around her waist. Oblivious to the couple, Fù and Jījí were still present, eyes wide, and claws piercing their mouths shut from crying out with joy.

* * *

_**That afternoon...**_

Monkey and Mantis pulled away the gates to the Palace arena opened slowly, and the villagers were welcomed into the arena. In the center, stood Viper and Crane, smiling widely. "Are you ready?" Viper called excitedly. Villagers cheer as Viper nodded at Crane, and he took flight, and cried out a loud _CAW CAW, _while all the villagers watched the steps anxiously, clapping once Tigress and Po came into sight, paws entwined. They smiled and waved at everyone as they made it to the center. Po let go of Tigress paw, and waved his paw in the air, guiding a slender mist of magic towards her. Once it glowed, it over took the lower half of her body, turning her white pants, into a long, slightly puffed outwards skirt, slightly dragging along the ground, while magically connecting it to her tunic with a crystal waist band. She watched in surprise as this happened, and the villagers gasped and stared in amazement. She turned her head towards them all, smiling as they encouraged her with a fanning gesture.

She looked up to the bright blue sky, as she slightly lifted her the single skirt layer on her dress, and her leg up, before place them back on the ground gently. A layer of ice suddenly spread across the ground as she let go of her skirts. The people, skates at the ready, clapped excitedly as Po joined her side, and together they froze the seating galleries in a beautiful design and added some snow flurries for atmosphere, as well as doing it for Fù and Jījí, who were watching the people skating away. Some were good, some were bad, but they didn't care. Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis wobbled their way over to Tigress and Po's side. Crane slipped, but Tigress was there to catch him. "See you next fall." Po laughed, and they all followed at Tigress and Viper caught sight of each other... and a familiar charm that settled on their necks.

"I like the way of the palace now."

Tigress beamed. "We are never going back to the way it was again..." Mantis watched them talk, before jumping onto Po's shoulder, and whispered something into this ear. Receiving the positive '_that' _look, Po then waves his paws and magical ice skates (literally made of ice) form on Beneath Tigress' feet. She gasped. "What? Po! You know I don't ska-" Viper suddenly slithered up her arm, and encouraged her to skate anyway. Rolling her eyes, she looked up at the sky once more. "Shifu, give me the strength to survive..." Before Monkey grabbed hold of her paws and pulled the two females along on the ice. Tigress slipped and slided, but laughs in delight as Po goes slipping past, with Mantis and Crane going after him.

"Look out. Panda coming through!" He called, as Fù and Jījí came to their assistance; Fù went to Po and Jījí went to Tigress, and they skated like professionals, as they helped Crane, Mantis and Monkey coach the beginner skaters.

"That's it." They praised. "Glide and pivot, and glide and pivot..." Monkey pulled away slowly, and soon, she was skating on her own, and the six who were actually skating held paws/wings and skated in a long line between all the villagers, before letting go, finding their way back to the free space in the center, where they formed a circle, bodies entwined with the lively music that danced through the air, and possibly continued to the edge of the earth... as two familiar faces from down from the clouds, finally at peace... now that the charm of the Tigress' heart was reunited with the six missing pieces, whom made room for the additional two! But all in all, they knew for sure the dangers of Tigress, ever loosing control of her powers, were well and truly over... replacing her frozen heart...

With a golden heart.

**_Fin..._**

* * *

**I can't believe it... I can't believe this story is over! Published on the 4th of August 2015... ****and finished on the 28th of October, the day that marks my fourth birthday on Fanfiction! This story took... THREE months?! It felt so much shorter then that!**

**I'd like to thank all my fellow Fanfictioner's and KFP fan brethren for reading and reviewing this story faithfully every time it was updated...**

**And I want to thank the amazing _Dragoness of the Stars _for the beautiful cover image, and the other artists for entering their pieces also!**

**So! There is a happy ending to this story! Just like the amazing film Frozen by Disney, which inspired me to make a KFP version!**

**I'd like the thank _The Imaginative Me _(was known as Null and Empty when chapter 2 was made) and _CabinFever5_ for helping me with changing lyrics for songs!**

**See you guys in my next story update!**

**~Cookie~**


	24. Authors Note

**_Some of you may not have seen this note i put up... hopefully you saw this one! Please reply_**

**Been thinking of do small approaches to Frozen Heart! If anyone have any questions about how I would do a certain scenario for the story that they have in their head, do share! In your review or pm! Please let me know! I'd love to know and write that scene for you! Reason being is cos I did have a different approach in my head after I finished the story and thought 'why didn't I do that!?' Also, a reason why I'm doing this is cos I'm coming to the end of Reaching out soon, and I have no new ideas in mind apart from this one! Please sent in ideas! I have one or two of my own, but like I said, I'd like to know what you guys wondered if certain things were different!**

**Also, what about Bloopers(movies, my stories, etc)? They can be arranged if requested:3**

**Ciao!**

**Cookie.**

**P.S I saw KFP3... OMG!**


End file.
